Wrath of the Damned
by Ri2
Summary: With Gantu out of the way, Hamsterviel makes his move, sending an agent to Earth to deal with Stitch. If that weren't bad enough, a monster from Stitch's past comes back for revenge. How can one experiment possibly handle all this?
1. The wrath begins

Hi everyone! I'm glad my last story was so popular, and hope this one will be equally so. I should warn you though, this may be somewhat darker and more violent than Choices. I might decide to kick it up to an R if it becomes freaky enough. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: All characters are property of the Disney corporation. Except the ones I've made up myself.

***

Deep in the forbidden Xenon sector, thousands of light-years from planet Earth, there lay an asteroid. This asteroid was the dreaded K39, a prison colony containing the deadliest criminals in the galaxy. Each one had been convicted for the most dastardly of crimes and sentenced to life imprisonment on the colony, locked inside force-field shielded cells and held upside-down in security clamps for the rest of their lives.

Except for one.

Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel, the evilest and most nefarious scientist to blight the galaxy in over a century, was also locked in the depths of K39 for his horrendous crimes. Or at least, that's what he wanted the guards and the rest of the Galactic Federation to think. It would have surprised everyone to learn that Hamsterviel himself had actually constructed K39 some time ago under government contract while using the alias of Rupert Gerbilwheel to fool his enemies. He had hollowed out a large area in the center of the asteroid and filled it with a laboratory and base that he would use in case he was ever sent there. Secret tunnels were linked to the base from every jail cell, office, and corridor, but only Hamsterviel knew the password that deactivated the security systems and allowed access to the lab. This way he could reach his base from any point on the asteroid, even if he was locked in solitary confinement. He spent most of his time in the base, leaving behind a robotic duplicate to fool the guards that was made so well that only he knew the difference between himself and the fake.

It was in this secret inner sanctum that the dark genius stood before his soldiers, on a stage with a huge screen on it. Once experiments of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, his soldiers were now monstrous killing machines, their hearts and minds warped and twisted beyond recognition by the evil scientist's training and experimentation. They all hated the doctor for torturing them, but fear of him won over hatred, and so they obeyed his every command.

"Greetings again, my loyal minions," said Hamsterviel, drawing his army's attention. "I have decided it is time to begin pushing forward my plans for galactic domination. The imbecilic waste of brain cells known as Ex-Captain Gantu now longer serves me, for I have grown tired and bored of his silly antics and failures. I am sending one of _you_ to Earth in his place." The soldiers all looked excited at a chance to leave their dungeons and go to the fresh air and light of Earth, but said nothing for fear of provoking the doctor's wrath. "However, I see now that the job of capturing experiments and shipping them to me is too risky to entrust to anyone but myself, so I shall handle that aspect of my plan at a later date. Instead, you will have a different mission." The screen turned on, showing the face of Stitch. Forgetting their fear of the doctor, the soldiers howled and screamed at the image of the one person they hated more than Hamsterviel, the one that had allowed them to be sent to the doctor in the first place. "Experiment 626. You are all well acquainted with him, are you not? But I'm afraid that if you are expecting an assassination job, you are somewhat mistaken. I severely doubt that any of you are a true match for 626, even with the enhanced powers I have given you. No, this mission is not to strike at 626 directly, but instead to attack him where he is most vulnerable." 

The picture changed to show Angel. There more howls and screams, though they were slightly quieter. "624. The traitor and 626's paramour. I want you to capture her and bring her to me _alive_, so I can torture her to the brink of death and enslave her will. That will teach her never to betray Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel. If she dies, I will torture one of you in her place." He glared furiously at Angel's picture. "By removing her from the scene, 626 will be distraught and mourn her loss. This will allow us to take advantage of his grief by striking at his weak spot once more."

The picture changed to show a four-way split screen of Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and Lilo. There were no responses to Nani and Pleakley, a few growls in Jumba's direction, and a great many curses and roars of hatred at Lilo. "I'm sure you will enjoy this next part. After you have brought 624 to me, I want you to kill 626's family in the most violent way possible. This will drive him over the edge to madness, leaving him incapable of stopping me when I arrive to capture the remaining experiments. Any questions before I choose which one of you to send?"

One experiment raised an appendage. "Sir! I would like to request that I take this mission myself."

The other soldiers glared at the speaker angrily while Hamsterviel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And may I ask why? If it's personal reasons, I'm afraid that won't do, since I'm sure _all_ of you want revenge on 626."

"It is personal of course, but I also believe that of all your minions, I may be best suited for this job," said the experiment.

Hamsterviel frowned. "Explain yourself." The soldier did. Hamsterviel's sides shook with laughter. "Ingenious! I am surprised I did not think of it myself! Yes, you are indeed the perfect agent for this mission! I will send you to Earth immediately!"

The soldier sneered as his comrades growled at him in envy. "I look forward to it, sir. Heheheheh. Hahahahaha! AHAHAHA-" 

His laughter broke off into a scream as Hamsterviel activated a microchip planted in the soldier's brain, electrocuting him. "Silence with the laughing! Only I get to do the evil laugh!"

"Sorry, sir," the experiment wheezed.

"Ahem. BWAHAHAHA-" He stopped, choking. He grabbed his throat and spat out a huge slimy projectile, while hit one of his soldiers with a disgusting splat. Hamsterviel cleared his throat. "Blech. Damn hairballs."

***

Spooky, isn't it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it!


	2. A peculiar family reunion

Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter of the story. I hope you like it as much as you liked my last story. By the way, I don't really want to have to waste too much time writing in alien, so just assume that if Stitch or one of the other experiments is saying something intelligible to one another, it's in translated Turian. If they're talking to a human, then it's in English.

***

It was a beautiful day on Kauai. Especially on the beach, where nearly two hundred illegal genetic experiments were frolicking, enjoying their freedom and happy lives in paradise.

It was a couple of weeks since the defeat of Ban-Kar and the ultimate victory over Gantu, and Nani had surprised everyone by deciding they should invite all the experiments they had reformed to Mr. Jameson's company picnic, like a big Pelekai family reunion. Nani had been prompted to make this decision when Slugger had done the heroic thing of saving them all from a deadly missile, causing her to reconsider her ill feelings towards the experiments and try to get to know them a little better.

Everyone who could have made it did. Mr. Stenchy had arrived in a space limousine wearing a stink-containment suit to keep him from fouling the air. Houdini and Elastico had taken breaks from their budding careers on the mainland to visit with their cousins. Even Dracula (The bat-winged experiment seen at the end of Stitch: the movie) had taken some time off from his monster movie job in Hollywood to come. The only ones who hadn't made it were Bonnie and Clyde (Imprisoned for various crimes), 627 (Missing, hoped dead), 625 (Who nobody really cared about), the pods in Jumba's vault, the remaining four hundred or so dehydrated experiments in the wild, and the ones Hamsterviel had obtained. Little did anyone know that at least one of those missing experiments would show their face at this beach party.

Relaxing on a particularly sunny section of the beach were a few couples that had decided to bask in the sun's warmth rather than play around. These couples included Sprout and Shortstuff (Who had surprised everyone by getting together, though it's not really too surprising if you think about it. After all, they're far too big to date anyone else.), Stitch and Angel, Scales and Melty, and also surprisingly, Yin and Yang. (Everyone had been surprised at first when they had announced they were gay, but got over it quickly. After all, Pleakley's obviously gay and nobody seems to mind him, right?)

Angel lazily looked over at Stitch and smiled at him. He smiled back. They slowly started to lean in for a kiss when a high-pitched whiny voice broke the atmosphere. "STITCHY!"

Everyone winced. "Oh no, not her…" Melty groaned.

Experiment 411 AKA Holly sauntered over to the blue hero. Holly looked like an earlier model of Angel, only with shorter antenna, spines, and reddish fur. She glared at Angel furiously. "What's _she _doing here?"

Stitch sighed, exasperated. "She, as I've told you so many times before," he said slowly. "Is my mate. I love her. Not you."

All of the other females glared at Holly (Even Yin, who was a little worried Holly would try to steal his man.). Everybody hated 411, and they had good reason to. Jumba had originally constructed her to serve as a prostitute, so she would cause scandals with important politicians and serve as a relief for sexual tensions around the lab. Unfortunately, during a vital phase of her programming he had gotten confused (i.e. drunk) and messed her up so badly that her polarities were reversed, turning her into a depraved stalker. Instead of offering herself to anyone who was willing, she threw herself at any attractive male and forced him to have sex with her. If the male was already taken, she would stalk his mate and try to murder her (or him, if her prospective victim was gay). When everyone had complained that 411 was trying to kill and/or rape them and when she actually tried to rape Jumba himself, he took matters into his own hands and tried to reprogram her. The fault in her mind was too deep for the scientist to repare, so he did the next best thing: designed a way to control her. He constructed Experiment 412, who was programmed to offer an irresistible and highly addictive drug to innocent females, thus enslaving them and adding them to his 'collection.' Essentially, he was a pimp. 412 used his drugs to control 411, domesticating her and protecting the terrified males from her depravity. Jumba quickly administered an anti-drug to all the other female experiments to keep them from falling into 412's clutches and sent the pimp and the stalker/whore to a room far away from everyone else. Despite this, 412 made a good deal of money by selling 411's body to any guy who was a little lonely and willing to sleep with a crazy ex-stalker.

This arrangement worked pretty well until Stitch showed up on Gantu's ship and rescued 411 along with everyone else. Seeing Stitch, arguably Jumba's finest and handsomest creation, in his element as a hero, broke through the haze of drugs 412 had used to cloud her mind and reawakened some of her stalker instincts. She now followed Stitch everywhere, trying to seduce him. She stole pieces of his fur and nails from trash cans, took photos of him in his sleep, made various death threats to Angel, and attempted to kidnap him numerous times so she could have him all to herself. She even had a shrine built in his image made from garbage and stolen vegetables. All of the girls had nicknamed Holly "Ho", an appropriate name for the depraved stalker.

Holly scowled. "What's she got that I don't?" she asked angrily. "I'm much sexier than she is!"

"Well, Angel has a lovely singing voice," suggested Scales.

"Not to mention she has an actual set of morals," added Sprout.

"And she's a lot nicer than you are," Yin mentioned, wrapping his tentacles protectively around Yang.

Stitch put an arm around Angel's shoulders. "And she has my heart, above all else." Angel grinned smugly at Holly, who was now seething with anger.

Holly was about to pounce on Angel and try to strangle her (Not that that would have done any good, because Stitch would have killed her) when a raspy voice bellowed at her from down the beach. "HEY BITCH!" shouted a fat orange experiment with a hideous feathered hat. "GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME SOME LOVIN'!" That was 412 AKA Pimp, Holly's lord and master.

Holly growled. "Don't think this is over! Stitch WILL be mine!" she screamed, shaking her fist at Angel before stomping away to accommodate Pimp.

"Yeah, and maybe 625 will starve himself for charity!" Angel yelled after her. Everyone laughed at that.

***

Speaking of 625, he and Gantu were wandering aimlessly down the beach some distance away. Both of them were filthy and very, very hungry for food and revenge. After his extraordinary defeat and subsequent loss of any kind of a future, Gantu had come to Kauai (seeing as his ship sank to the bottom of the ocean, leaving him no place to live) to try and get a new life. 625 had accompanied him because he had nothing better to do. Gantu had been confident that with all the qualities he possessed as the former captain of the Galactic Navy, he could easily get a job. Two weeks later, he was homeless, jobless and starving to death. 625 had been more qualified than Gantu for a job, but he was too lazy to do any work and so he was also starving.

Gantu moaned and collapsed, falling to the sand. Sweat rolled down his face. "It-it's too much. I've gone for too long without food, my metabolism is shutting down. I think I'm dying."

625 snorted and leaned on Gantu. "Oh please, you tried the same thing yesterday so that I would give you that half-eaten sandwich I found in that Dumpster. It didn't work then, and it won't work now."

Gantu gave a rasping cough and stared into the distance. "625…everything's going dark, I can't see well. Is that a party over there?"

625 looked down the beach. "Yeah, looks like a big shindig too. There's tons of people over there."

"All those people must have something to eat. 625…please, go over there and get me some food."

625 rolled his eyes. "Go get it yourself, Mr. Drama Queen. That's what you've got legs for."

Gantu wheezed. "625…I'm begging you…please…get me…some…fooooood…" His eyes closed.

"Gantu?" There was no response. "Gantu?" Still no response. "Oh fine, you big whiner, I'll go get you something to eat. Lazy patookie-head." He waddled off. Gantu didn't move. Attracted to the smell of sun-ripened fish, flies started to gather on his body.

625 reached the edge of the party and was surprised to see it was made up of a great deal of experiments and a very small number of humans. _Uh oh. I can't ask them for food, they'd probably beat me up on principle for helping Gantu all the time._ He paused in thought. _Wait a minute. If all these experiments are here, then 626 must be with them! I can finally pay him back for wrecking my kitchen! _He grinned evilly, then frowned. _I'd better disguise myself first. I don't want him to know I'm here before I can strike!_ He snuck over to an unattended beach bag on a towel. The family using it was splashing around in the water, playing with some of the dolphins related to the one Sinker was dating. He rummaged through the bag and found some spare clothes. He quickly put on a baseball cap, sunglasses, a T-shirt much too big for him, and sandals. To finish his disguise, he poured some suntan lotion onto his finger and rubbed it under his nose, forming a white moustache. _Perfect! They'll never recognize me now!_

625 blended in seamlessly with the crowd of experiments. As he waddled stealthily past his cousins, he noticed that many of them seemed to be enjoying each other far more than they were enjoying the beach. He blinked when he saw over a dozen females and at least two males fighting over who would get the right to kiss Mr. Stenchy and stared in disbelief when he saw Clip rolling around in the sand with Topper. _Whoa, I had no idea 177 swam upstream! I always thought she liked 158. Guess you can never really know a person._ He shook his head and kept walking past the strange semi-romantic scenes taking place. He was very confused when he saw Hammerface making out with a teenage human and Finder hugging a tree. He rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed. _Maybe I'm seeing things. Yeah, that's it! I'm probably just hallucinating from food deprivation._ Taking this to heart, he continued on his trek, steadfastly ignoring everything around him until he saw Stitch up ahead, kissing Angel on a beach towel. He felt a flare of jealousy and ripped off his disguise. "626!!!!!!!" he howled.

Stitch looked up in surprise. "625?"

"**_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_**" Screaming, 625 sprouted extra limbs, spines, and antenna, and began running towards Stitch. "DIIIII-" He tripped over a seashell. "Oof. Just a sec." He got back up and started running again. "DIIIIIIIE-" He tripped over a piece of driftwood. "Oh for the love of…" He got up again. "DIIIIIIIEEEE-" He tripped over an empty can of soda. He growled. "Somebody should really pick these things up!" he complained. He got to his feet once more. "DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE-" He suddenly tripped over one of Sprout's roots, which she had extended in his path.

Shortstuff frowned. "Now was that really necessary?"

Sprout snickered. "No, but it was funny!"

625 got to his feet and ran the remaining two feet over to Stitch, then stopped, panting and putting his hands on his knees. "Are you okay?" asked Stitch, concerned.

625 gasped for air. "Yeah, I'm fine…just need to catch my breath…" He stood back up. "Where was I? Oh right, I was gonna kill you!"

"Why?" asked Melty.

"He destroyed my kitchen!"

"Oh."

"Sorry," Stitch said apologetically.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it this time!" 625 threw a punch at Stitch's jaw. Stitch took it. It felt like a feather to him. 625 threw two punches at Stitch's stomach. They bounced off. Finally, 625 tried kicking Stitch's groin a few times. The kicks were so weak all they did was leave a strange tingling sensation. 625 looked at Stitch in confusion. "I don't get it. I'm just as strong as you are. How come that didn't hurt?"

Stitch yawned. "We may have the same strength, but you don't have a clue how to use it." He flicked 625 in the chest, knocking him over. "I do. Look, if I give you a sandwich to make up for destroying your kitchen, will you forgive me and stop embarrassing yourself?"

625 thought for a minute. "What kind of sandwich?"

"I think we've got a peanut butter and banana or two in the picnic basket."

625 shrugged. "Eh, I can live with that."

Stitch nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." He looked at his cousins. "If he starts any trouble, do whatever it is you see fit to stop him." They nodded. He walked away.

625 sat down next to Angel. "So, Angelcakes-"

"No, I will not go out with you. I'm too happy with Stitch," she said automatically.

"That's not what I was going to ask!" he protested a little too quickly.

"Then what was it?"

"Er…" He wracked his brain. "I was wondering if I could join your big happy o'hana thingamabob! Yeah, yeah, I've seen the light and all that."

Angel looked at him for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess that's okay. But you'll need a name, we can't keep calling you 625." She noticed Lilo walking by. "Hey Lilo! 625 says he finally wants to join our family. What should we call him?"

Lilo thought for a second. "Arnold."

625 grinned and flexed his pathetic biceps. "Oh, so you noticed my eerie resemblance to that California governor guy too! I like it! Arnold it is!"

Lilo decided not to tell him she had been thinking of _Benedict_ Arnold, one of the biggest traitors in American history when she came up with the name. "Well, I'm glad you like it. But I've gotta go now, Keoni's around here somewhere and I plan to find him before he falls in love with some other girl or Pleakley _again_!"

"Good luck with that."

Lilo walked away and soon found Keoni, who looked bored. His father was next to him, looking unhappy. He kept inputting figures into a calculator, occasionally looking up at all the dozens of cousins, shaking his head, and inputting more figures. "Hey Keoni, what're you doing?"

Keoni sighed. "My dad promised he'd play volleyball with me, but when he got here he saw how big your family was and now he's trying to figure out much money he's going to have to spend to pay for this picnic." Keoni frowned as some experiments ran by, throwing sand at random people. "I didn't know your family was this big. They look nothing like you."

"Oh…they're all cousins. _Adopted_ cousins. On my Uncle Jumba's side. And we adopted him, too, so that's why they all look different," she said quickly.

"Oh. Okay." He seemed to accept that answer.

Lilo sat down next to him. "Hey Keoni, since your dad's busy, do you think I could play with you instead?"

Keoni looked surprised. "You'd do that?"

"Sure," she said, trying to hide a blush.

"Let me just ask my dad." Keoni turned to face Mr. Jameson and started to open his mouth when something stung the back of his neck. He slapped it, but felt nothing. Figuring he had missed the mosquito or whatever it was, he started to speak again then paused. He stared at his father for a second then said, "Hey Dad, wanna go play volleyball?"

Lilo was confused. "Huh? But Keoni, I thought you wanted to play with me!"

Mr. Jameson frowned. "Son, I already told you I'm busy. Why don't you play with your friend over there?"

"Because I want to play with you! Come on dad, it'll be fun!" He grabbed Mr. Jameson's hand and dragged him over to the volleyball court with a surprising amount of strength, leaving the calculator and the hurt Lilo behind.

Lilo wasn't the only Pelekai sister having a little relationship trouble. At the same time, Nani was talking with David. "So Nani, would you like to go on a not-a-date tonight? I really had fun on the last one!" said David.

Nani looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah, about that…David, I think there's something really important I have to tell you…"

David suddenly looked away, hearing the whoops and shouts of his fellow surfers. "Sorry Nani, but it'll have to wait. Sounds like a really sweet wave is coming in!" He grabbed his surfboard and ran off, leaving Nani behind.

"But…David…argh!" Frustrated, she walked away.

David was running for the sea when he suddenly felt something bite his neck. He swatted at it and looked back at the sea. He blinked at it a few times, as if he had never seen it before. Then he dropped his surfboard, pulled off his bathing suit, and ran naked into the water.

Nani walked over to where Jumba and Pleakley had set up their picnic basket and sat down glumly. Lilo sat down next to her. Stitch, who had just gotten Arnold's sandwich, shrugged at their sad faces and walked back to his spot on the beach. Lilo looked sadly at the volleyball court, where Keoni was playing a little _too_ enthusiastically with his dad and sighed. "Boys."

Nani looked out towards the ocean, where David was splashing in the water and screaming about embracing Mother Ocean and sighed. "Men."

Both sisters sighed at once. Pleakley frowned. "Stop that pouting! This is a family reunion! We're supposed to have fun! Here, my happy cupcakes should cheer you up. I even put smiley faces on them!" He handed the girls some cupcakes.

"Thanks Pleakley." Nani was about to bite into hers when something bit her neck. "Ow! Freaking mosquitoes!"

Pleakley frowned again. "Now, Nani, you can't blame the mosquitoes for sucking your blood. They _are_ an endangered species after all. They're just trying to survive."

Nani blinked and put down her cupcake. "You know Pleakley, you're absolutely right. And I don't think _I_ can survive…without you." She loomed over him.

Pleakley laughed nervously. "Eh heh, Nani, you should know I don't swing that-" Nani silenced him with a kiss.

Lilo gasped. Jumba gaped. "This is being very peculiar…" he murmured. Then he slapped his arm as something bit it. "Ow! Damn mosquitoes!"

"Jumba, why is Nani kissing Pleakley?" asked the confused and shaken Lilo.

"Eh?" Jumba blinked and looked at Nani and Pleakley. He got up and pulled the two apart. "Er, must be Lovesickness. Very nasty disease where you are falling in love with least likely individual. Not to be worrying, I can fix it in lab." He smacked Nani and Pleakley on the backs of their heads, knocking them out. He slung them over his shoulders and started to leave.

"But why are you taking Pleakley too?"

Jumba hesitated. "Eh, must be making sure he is not contaminated. Do not be coming home for few hours, do not want to risk contaminating you too." He dashed away before Lilo could ask him anything more.

Back at the couples' spot, Arnold was grilling Angel. "Come on, why won't you date me?" he pleaded.

She sighed. "Because I'm happy with Stitch. I already said that."

Arnold frowned. "Well what's so good about my cousin, huh? What's he got that I don't? I have all the powers and stuff that he does. We're exactly alike!"

There were various snorts from the other experiments. Angel rolled her eyes. "Arnold, just because you have the same powers as Stitch does doesn't make you exactly alike. He has more experience with them than you do. That's why your attempt to kill him a little while ago failed so miserably."

Arnold grunted. "Okay, that's one thing different. But what else?"

"For one thing, he doesn't have your gut," pointed out Shortstuff. "And he's a lot cooler than you are."

"Hey, I'm cool too!" Arnold protested. They stared at him. "Okay, I guess I'm not _that _cool. But…" He thought a moment. "Can he make sandwiches as well as I can?"

"No," Angel admitted.

"Ha! That's something I've got that he doesn't!" Arnold crowed triumphantly.

"So you're saying I should date you because you make good sandwiches?" she asked.

"Yes! No, wait…" He frowned, bewildered.

Angel leaned closer to him. "Would you really like to know what Stitch has that you don't? What makes me love him so much?"

"Yes!"

"He actually cares about me. He cares for his family and for his friends. You don't care about anyone."

"Hey, that's not true! I care about tons of people!" Arnold protested.

"Name one."

"Um…you!" he said quickly.

"No, you just like me for my body. Stitch liked me for my body too at first, but then he got to know me better and now he really loves me," Angel explained.

"Oh. Well…uh…I was gonna say Gantu, but since I only really hung out with the guy because he fed me and allowed me to stay under his roof I guess I don't." He frowned and scratched his head. "Speaking of which, I get the feeling I was supposed to do something for him. But it was probably stupid, so I don't give a damn."

Angel shook her head. "That's what makes you and Stitch so different. You're more self-centered than he is."

Arnold frowned. "What? So that's why you won't love me? Because I happen to be a little self-centered?"

"It's why I _can't_ love you. What's the point of loving someone who is virtually incapable of loving you back? Unrequited love is the pits."

Arnold grunted. "Well, thanks for the introspective Little Miss Psychiatrist."

"You're welcome."

"I was being sarcastic."

"So was I."

He grumbled and rolled over, refusing to look at her. After a moment, he snuck a peek back at her, a little stung by her words. He knew they were true, but did she have to make it sound so bad? He flinched and slapped his neck as something stung it. He blinked a couple of times, and got up. "You know what? I don't buy this 'caring' bullshit. I bet you just like Stitch because he gives you great sex."

Angel raised an eyebrow. "That he does, but it's none of your business."

"Well, maybe it SHOULD be my business."

"…What?"

In a lightning-quick motion that Angel had not expected from the pudgy experiment, Arnold pinned her down on the towel. "I already know I'm better than Stitch at sandwiches. Why don't we see if I'm better at sex, too?" Terrified by Arnold's sudden change of attitude and horrific threat, Angel tried to break free. But for once Arnold was using his super strength, and that made him more powerful than she was and strong enough to hold her down for his vile act.

Fortunately, Arnold and Angel weren't alone on the beach. Before the jealous experiment could rape Angel, Sprout grabbed him with a root and ripped him off of his prospective victim. "Hey, lemme go!" Scales bit him on the wrist, injecting poison into his system. He was immune to the venom's lethal effects, but it still caused him to get woozy and light-headed. "Woo…lookit all the pretty colors!" he said, his eyeballs rolling around in his head.

Stitch finally showed up, carrying a sandwich. He blinked when he saw Arnold dangling from Sprout's root. "What's going on?"

Angel clung to Stitch, crying. "He tried to rape me!"

"WHAT?!"

"It's true. We just managed to stop him in time. Guess he forgot we were here," said Sprout.

Stitch stared at the cousin closest to him in power and number in disbelief. Then his face hardened. Dropping the sandwich, he sprouted his extra appendages and grabbed Arnold by the throat, breaking through the haze caused by the poison. "Listen to me, you little (untranslatable curse word), The only reason I don't kill you now is because I still consider you a member of my family. But I swear, if you EVER try to hurt her again, I'll hang you with your own sexual organs. Do you understand me?" Frightened, Arnold nodded. "Good." He let go of the traitor's throat. "Get this piece of shit out of my sight." Sprout obliged, flinging Arnold far away with a single flick of her root. Stitch went back to Angel. "Are you okay?"

She hugged him. "Now that you're here."

He smiled softly at her. "Come on, let's get you home. I think we're done with this reunion." He looked at Scales and Sprout. "Thanks for saving her."

"Hey, we cousins have to look out for each other, right? We just did what we had to," said Scales.

Stitch nodded. "I wish 625 could have seen things that way too." He put his arm around his mate. "Come on. Let's go." He led Angel away from the group until she felt better and let go of him to walk on her own.

On their way out of the beach, they met Lilo. "Hey, where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Stitch is taking me home. I had a…rather bad encounter with Arnold." Angel explained, not wanting to expose Lilo to the concept of rape.

Lilo scowled. "I knew he was no good. Hey, can I come with you guys? Jumba took Nani and Pleakley home for some reason, Keoni's spending time with his dad, and everyone else is acting kind of weird. I've got nothing else to do."

Stitch nodded. "Ih." The three friends set off, unaware that they were being followed.

***

Arnold landed with a thud back where he had started, next to Gantu. The huge alien hadn't budged since he had left, and several citizens had formed a human chain to splash water on what they presumed to be a beached whale in an attempt to keep him alive. Their efforts didn't seem to be working well. Arnold looked at Gantu in surprise. "Well what do you know, you weren't faking it after all! Eh, sucks to be you then." His eyes narrowed as he focused on his new goal. "Don't think your little death threat scares me, 626. By the time I'm through with you, there won't even be ashes left! And 624 will be all mine!" He was about to attempt a maniacal laugh when the effects of Scales' poison kicked back in. "But first, a nap." He fell unconscious.

***

Hamsterviel's servant followed Stitch, Lilo, and Angel silent and unnoticed. _Everything is going according to plan. _He sneered. _Soon, vengeance will be mine!_

***

Well, that was different. I hope you weren't offended by all the weird innuendo, because we've got more coming up. I warned you all this might become an R-rated fic. If this chapter didn't scare you off, tune in next time!


	3. Betrayal

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much! Before we move on, here are the answers to the second chapter reviews:

TT, 625 will never get laid on his own accord because he sucks. So there. (Just my opinion, don't flame me 625 fans!)

Mostextremeprincess, Nani was not trying to get back at David. Also, Gantu and 625 were possessed, but Ban-Kar and Ophis left after their sexual episode.

Anonymous Intrigued, I'm afraid only one-and-a-half of your guesses are correct. Maybe less. Sorry. 

On the way back to Angel's theatre, Lilo, Stitch and Angel stopped to hang out at the coffee shop, where they had plenty of fun.

"I'm bored," said Lilo.

"Same here."

"Meega too."

Okay, maybe not.

"Why'd Mr. Jameson have to pick today for a company picnic? There are no new movies to see, the carnivals and amusement parks are closed, and there are barely any tourists to play pranks on!" Lilo complained.

"Maybe that's why he did it today. So he could be sure all his employees and their families could make it without any distractions," suggested Angel.

"…Huh, I guess that makes sense."

Stitch drummed his claws in boredom on the tabletop, and then suddenly his ears perked up as he got an idea. He chattered something to Angel in Turian. "Oh, good idea! I completely forgot about that!" she said.

"What is it?" asked Lilo.

"We're having a rehearsal for our next play, _Phantom of the Opera_, today at my theatre. I'm playing the lead. Since we're heading there anyway, Stitch thought it might be a good idea to stay and watch the rehearsal," Angel explained.

"_Phantom of the Opera_? What's that about?" Lilo asked.

"A hideously disfigured man living in the catacombs beneath an opera house, shunned by all around him, falls in love with a beautiful singer who's also interested in a handsome man named Raoul, creating one of the most famous love triangles in all of theatre."

Lilo was hooked. "A disfigured man in catacombs? Rock-a-hula! Let's go!"

As they left, the Sunburned Tourist was about to consume his ice cream cone when something stung his neck. He smacked at it and raised his ice cream cone to his mouth. Before he could lick it, he blinked at it in confusion, as if he had never seen it before. Then he got a weird, perverted grin on his face and stuffed the ice cream down his pants. He began shivering from the cold, but the smile didn't leave his face.

***

As the trio strolled down the streets of Kokaua, they noticed that the citizens were acting very strangely. Many people of both genders were making out on sidewalks, and traffic had halted due to the large number of people who were hugging the cars in the streets. "Why's everyone acting so weird?" Angel wondered.

"There's a cop over there, maybe he knows," said Lilo. She ran over to the police officer. "Excuse me, officer-"

"Not now, I'm about to score with the woman of my dreams!" said the cop, rolling up his sleeves and brushing his hair back.

Confused, Lilo looked to see what the police man was gazing rapturously at. "But that's a lamppost."

"Yes, and the most beautiful one in the world!" He strutted over to the lamppost, trying to look alluring. "Hey baby," he said in a seductive tone. "How you doin'?"

The trio stared at the cop. "Maybe cousin?" Stitch suggested.

"Could be," agreed Lilo. "This looks kind of like Hunkahunka's work, but it can't be, he's in space. We should check anyway, though."

Stitch nodded and started salivating to produce a large amount of mucus in his mouth. He spat a huge loogie at the cop, striking him in the face. "Ow, my face!" he screamed. He wiped away the spit wad. "Who spat at me? I was just about to score big time!"

"Uh, it was that guy over there!" said Lilo, pointing at a random teenager.

"Hey you!" yelled the cop, taking out his nightstick. The teen screamed and ran for it as the officer chased after him. "Get back here you little punk!"

"Well, guess it isn't Hunkahunka," said Angel. "His love spell wears off in water."

"I don't suppose there's another experiment that makes people fall in love?" asked Lilo.

Stitch shook his head. "Naga."

"There are a few others that generate lust, but not quite like this," said Angel in agreement.

"Then maybe it's that lovesickness that's going around…" Lilo mused.

"Lovesickness?"

"Yeah, Jumba says it's a disease that makes people fall in love. Nani caught it and fell for Pleakley. Jumba took them home to try and cure it," the little girl explained.

Angel nodded. "Oh, in that case there's probably nothing to worry about."

They continued on, ignoring the strange activities around them, until they rounded a corner and bumped into a girl with glasses and red hair. "Hey, watch it Weird-lo!" Mertle pushed Lilo, knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry Mertle. Hey, how's your nose doing?"

Mertle gingerly touched her nose, which was still bandaged from when Lilo had shoved Barbie dolls up it. "The doctor says it'll take months to heal. You're lucky the courts wouldn't take my case or you would be out on the streets, even mangier than those two ugly dogs of yours!"

"Yeah!" chorused Mertle's sycophantic cohorts. Stitch and Angel's hair bristled. They gritted their teeth to keep from devouring the obnoxious child.

Lilo looked at the group and suddenly noticed a small white creature in Mertle's arms that looked like a poodle but was in actuality Experiment 007, AKA Gigi, a rather useless experiment that did nothing but bark annoyingly, like most canines. Mertle was still under the impression that Gigi was a real dog. "Hey, I thought you said Gigi was sick so she couldn't come to the family reunion we were having down on the beach!"

Mertle looked nervous. "Oh…er…of course she's sick!"

"She looks fine to me!"

"Well that's because she has…um…" The brat couldn't think of any fake illnesses to come up with.

"You lied to me!" said Lilo angrily.

"Well, so what if I did?" said Mertle, putting Gigi on the ground. "I don't see why you'd want her at your stupid party anyway!"

"Yeah!" said the sycophants.

"Because she's part of Stitch's family!"

Mertle laughed. "MY dog? Related to YOUR freak of nature? PLEASE, Weird-lo, don't make me laugh. Oh wait, you already did." She laughed again. Her minions laughed with her. The trio seethed with anger. "My dog is _much_ more sophisticated, trained, and better in every way than _your_ dog!"

"Yeah!" said…oh, you get the drift!

Stitch was about to leap for Mertle's throat when they all heard Gigi yipping energetically. They looked and saw she was vigorously humping a fire hydrant. Mertle gasped. "Gigi!"

Lilo smirked. "Ha! At least my dog knows how to use a fire hydrant properly. Come on guys, let's go!" The three friends left, laughing at the Mertle-beast's humiliation.

Mertle growled and pulled Gigi off the hydrant. "Stupid Weird-lo! I bet she put one of her freaky voodoo spells on my dog." Gigi wriggled out of her arms and started humping the hydrant again. "Gigi!" Mertle tore the dog look-alike off and shook a fist in Lilo's direction. "I'll get you for this Weird-lo! You haven't heard the last of Mertle-ow!" She slapped the back of her neck. "Stupid mosquitoes." Then she paused, blinking a few times as she looked at Lilo walking away.

"Mertle?" one of her minions waved a hand in front of her face. "Mertle? Is something wrong?"

Mertle stuffed Gigi into the girl's hands. "Here, take Gigi home. I have something I need to do." She quickly ran after the trio. "Hey Lilo!"

Lilo turned around. "What do you want now?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said back there. I've been really mean to you for a long time now, when you've done nothing to provoke it other than be yourself. To make up for it, do you want to come over to my house for a tea party?" asked Mertle.

Lilo was surprised Mertle was acting nice towards her. "Wait…this isn't a trick like the last time, when you dumped garbage on my head, is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's not a trick. Scout's honor." And Mertle was a real girl scout too, so that promise had to mean something.

Lilo couldn't believe it. She had secretly been wishing for acceptance from the other girls for a long time now. "Sure, I'll come!"

"Great, let's go!" Mertle grabbed Lilo's hand and started dragging her away.

Lilo waved to her friends as she was pulled away. "Bye guys! Have fun at the rehearsal! I'll see you later!" Then she vanished around the corner.

Angel and Stitch looked at each other and shrugged. "That was weird."

"Do you think Mertle's finally developed a heart?"

Stitch snorted. "No chance in Hell."

"Do you think we should go after her?" asked Angel a little worriedly.

Stitch seemed uncertain for a moment. "Well…she'll probably be okay."

"Are you sure."

He sighed. "No. But I really would like to see this rehearsal!"

She rolled her eyes. "You could just wait until we put the play on for real and see me then."

He frowned. "Any opportunity I skip to hear your beautiful voice is a wasted opportunity I will always regret." She blushed at this. "Come on, let's go!" They headed off, hand in hand.

***

The old theatre was not that big. The paint on the walls seemed chipped, the seats a little threadbare, and the curtains somewhat worn. And yet the place exuded a grand atmosphere and sense of wonder that had kept the townspeople from demolishing it and building a parking lot in its place half a dozen times now. This was the Kamehameha Royale, host to great plays in the past and current home of an alien experiment. It was this experiment who was on stage now, singing her lines as Christine opposite her fellow thespian Eric, who would be playing the part of the Phantom. Stitch sat in the empty seats, listening in rapture as his beloved sang like her namesake, every note and chord perfect.

The offstage actors finished a chorus, and Eric began his song. He was not a bad actor himself, and his singing had generated a small fanbase among the town's populace. "In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery…"

"…were both in you…" continued Angel.

The next part was sung in unison. "And in this labyrinth where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here-inside your/my mind…"

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" cried Eric.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera…" Angel began to vocalize strangely, her song becoming more and more extravagant. Stitch was on the edge of his seat, when Eric went and ruined everything.

"Yes! YES! SING MY ANGEL, SING! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Angel stopped singing. All of the actors stared at him. "What?"

"Eric, how many times have I told you not to do that stupid laugh when our star actress is singing?" asked the peeved director.

"But I have to do the laugh!" Eric whined. "How else will I give my adoring fans as much of me as they want? I barely have enough lines in this play as it is!"

The director stared. "…Eric, you're the blasted PHANTOM. At least a third of the lines in the script are yours!"

Eric sniffed indignantly. "Well I think I should have more." Everyone groaned. While Eric was indeed a fine actor, he also had a bit of a big head.

Stitch sighed and leaned back in his seat. He frequently wished he could be on the stage with Angel when she performed, but unfortunately he had a really bad singing voice. He was also a poor actor. Oh well, he couldn't be the best at everything. "I can sing better than that," said a voice to Stitch's left.

He looked and nearly had a heart attack. It was Holly! "Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief.

"I followed you here. Like I said, I can sing way better than that. Wanna hear?" she said energetically.

He vigorously shook his head. "No, don't-"

It was too late. She opened her mouth and started singing in a voice so horrible, it caused all the glass in a twenty-yard radius to shatter. Stitch had to hold his sensitive ears shut to keep them from bleeding. After several long and agonizing moments in which Holly totally butchered the concept of music, she stopped singing. "Well Stitchy? Wasn't that much better than that pink rat?"

"What…WAS that?" shouted the director dramatically. "Who dares to desecrate this sacred house of the performing arts with such a foul voice?!"

All eyes went to the seats, where Holly was now sitting alone. Stitch had quickly hidden under a seat to avoid notice. "Who, me?" she asked nervously.

The director pointed to the exit. "OUT!"

"But-"

"OUT! I ban you from this theatre! May you never darken any noble theatre's halls with that wretched singing of yours again! Out, out damn spot! I mean, woman!" the director bellowed. Frightened, Holly ran away. "Good, now that that's over with, let's continue our rehearsal. Eric, could you please begin the next song?" There was no response. "Eric?"

Eric was staring in awe at Angel, who was getting a very bad feeling. "What light, through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Angel is the sun!"

Everyone looked at him in confusion. "Eric, we're doing Phantom of the Opera. You're reciting lines from Romeo and Juliet. Please get your part straight," said the director.

Eric ignored his boss and started advancing towards Angel. "I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne…to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music…music…" He stopped a few feet from Angel, who was getting nervous. "You have come here for one purpose, and one alone…since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music…my music…" There was a long, uneasy silence. And then Eric lunged at Angel. Stitch leaped onto the stage and knocked him to the floor with a powerful blow. Somewhat dazed, Eric staggered back to his feet, looking deranged. "My music…I must have my Angel of Music!"

The director and the rest of the crew suddenly grabbed him from behind. "Get out of here!" said the director.

"We'll hold him off!" said one of the actors. Foaming at the mouth, Eric fought his captors like a wild animal.

Stitch grabbed Angel by the hand and rushed out of the theatre, out into the sunlight and fresh air. They stopped to catch their breaths. "Weird day, huh?" said Stitch. Angel nodded.

"Hey 624!" yelled a familiar voice. Arnold approached the duo, wearing a G-string and carrying a morning star. "Get a look at what I'm offering!" He thrusted his nether regions towards her, causing her to gag and hide behind Stitch. "Come on baby, you know you want it!" He walked towards them, swinging his morning star at Stitch's head while attempting to dance erotically.

They turned to run and found their way blocked by Holly, who had obtained a noose. "Oh Stitchy, look what I got to strangle that nasty boy-stealing hussy!" she screeched.

Stitch and Angel turned back towards the theatre, only to see Eric burst out, dressed in full Phantom regalia with a cape, mask, and a flame-spitting skull on a pike (For such a shabby theatre, they had surprisingly good props and special effects)! "Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty…Angel of Music! Do not shun me…come to your strange Angel!" He started launching fireballs from the skull.

Stitch shielded Angel from the flames, singing his fur a little. The three stalkers advanced, wielding their weapons. "We need a way out!" Angel said frantically.

"Don't worry, I've got just the thing." Stitch whistled loudly. "Come on, Stitch Machine!"

In the forest behind the Pelekai house, Stitch's crimson police cruiser came to life. Its engines ignited and it launched into the air, moving at approximately Mach 3 to heed its master's call. Trailing sonic booms, the cruiser landed in front of the theatre, startling the stalkers. Stitch and Angel jumped in, and the ship took off. All three lovestruck individuals leaped at the cruiser but only one made it, hanging on to the bottom as it flew away.

Up in the cockpit, Stitch sighed in relief. "That was close."

Angel gave him a look. "Uh…what was with the whistle?"

"Oh, Jumba installed this cool new voice recognition software that allows me to call the cruiser from anywhere on the planet by whistling and speaking the coded activation phrase. It turns the cruiser on and summons it to my location," Stitch explained.

"Why did you call it the 'Stitch Machine'?"

He shrugged. "Hey, all the best superheroes need cool rides. And every cool ride needs a cool name. I thought Stitch Machine would be a pretty good choice."

She raised an eyebrow. "And since when were you a superhero?"

He smirked. "Hey, I've got super strength, bulletproof skin, incredible reflexes and I can solve complex mathematical equations with my tongue. Not to mention I battle the forces of evil and protect the people of the island. How am I not a superhero?"

"For one thing, you don't have a tight form-fitting spandex outfit."

Stitch pondered that for a moment. "Do you think I'd look good in one?"

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "You'd be a hell of a lot sexier than Arnold in that G-string."

Stitch laughed at that. "Speaking of which, I think I know a good place where we can hide until all this weird lovesickness stuff blows over."

"Our secret spot?" she guessed.

"Where else?" He turned the steering wheel, changing course as they headed for their special hideaway.

***

Stitch and Angel's 'secret spot' had been discovered quite by accident months ago when they were fleeing from Pleakley when he was in one of his 'America's Mushiest Home Romances' moods. It was a hidden valley on the south side of the island, concealed from outside observers by sheer cliffs and tall trees. The valley was absolutely beautiful, completely covered in plant life, every rock and patch of earth brimming with every shade of green. Although it was mostly untouched by civilization, like most of the forests around the island, this one had a strange feel to it, as if no human or sentient creature had ever wandered into the place before the two experiments had. The valley culminated into a magnificent cove opening out into the ocean, with pure white sands and rainbow-colored coral that could be seen clearly through the crystalline water. They had returned to this wonderful place many times afterwards to finish their dates, resulting in their first act of lovemaking on the glistening beach as the moon silently observed, only witness to their night of romance. It was to this secret place that they came when they felt especially intimate, and it was to this place that they went to get away from their insane stalkers.

Stitch carefully landed the Stitch Machine on the white sands, stirring up a little dust. A nearby crab watched for a moment, then went on about its business. The couple disembarked the cruiser, taking in the natural wonder of their special place anew. Already Angel felt relaxed, forgetting the two near-rapes she had had that day, and Stitch was able to put the depraved Holly out of his mind. At the moment, all they needed to think about was each other. They smiled at one another and started to lean together for a kiss. Until a high-pitched voice completely shattered the romantic air. "Wow Stitchy, this place is great! Can we have our honeymoon here?"

Stitch's eye twitched. He turned around and saw Holly standing on the back of the Stitch Machine, looking around in awe. "Holly," he said, trying not to scream. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I managed to grab the bottom of the cruiser as you were taking off, although I ended up losing my noose in the process. I knew you didn't really want to leave me behind, right Stitchy?" She glared at Angel. "Now that we're here in this absolutely romantic place, would you be a dear and get rid of that pink bitch so I can show you a really good time?"

Stitch snapped. He had had enough of Holly following him around everywhere, trying to murder his true love and make him fall in love with her. She had done the unthinkable this time, invading their secret spot, the physical representation of his and Angel's love. He could already feel the valley's magical atmosphere dying from Holly's very presence, as her twisted mind poisoned the air around her. He opened his mouth, about to tell Holly _exactly_ what he thought about her in the harshest terms possible, which would no doubt rid her of her misbegotten love for him once and for all, when something stung the back of his neck. He slapped at it, prepared to deliver his withering diatribe, and stopped. He suddenly felt the urge to make savage love to the first thing he saw, and it just happened to be Holly. He grabbed her off the Stitch Machine and forced her onto the sand, much to her delight. He heard Angel gasp, but he paid no attention to her, kissing Holly fervently as he pushed himself inside of her, connecting their two bodies and making them one. 

An ill wind blew through the valley as Stitch began to make love to Holly, carrying faint screams with it. The pure white sands began to turn black, the plants and flowers started to wither, and a heartbroken experiment ran into the dying forest as her mate betrayed her in the same spot where he had promised to always love her.

***

Dr. Hamsterviel's servant was laughing inside. He had done it. He had actually done it. It had been difficult, but he had actually managed to subvert 626's heart. Now all he needed to do was get 624 out of the way.

Then the fun would _really_ begin.

***

…Good God, I cannot believe I just wrote that. I'm shocked and horrified I actually managed to do what I just did. It looks like this story is taking a darker turn after all, as I promised before. If any of you can forgive me, please tune in next time. Everything will turn out all right in the end…

I hope.


	4. Fall of the Hummingbird

Okay, this chapter is going to be my own slightly lame attempt at angst. Let's see if it's any good, okay? And for my reviewers:

Mimic12355, the name for Stitch's vehicle actually was inspired by Viewtiful Joe. Pretty sweet game, huh?

Nukerisr, sad to say Angel can't kill Hunkahunka yet because he's needed later in the story. A pity.

Anonymous but still Fascinated, you are correct sir! Though I guess it was obvious, huh?

Mona, I was indeed influenced by "Thrown into the Fires", and this chapter will show more of that influence. I also felt Hamsterviel deserved more of a chance to be really evil then how he's shown on TV. Additionally, isn't it weird that not many people seem to like Hunkahunka? I didn't think he was THAT bad, even with the fake love and everything. As for Arnold being a traitor, that's just how I see him. I think he's a lazy ass who would never lift a finger to help anyone if it didn't benefit himself. And thank you for saying I'm a master of this section, but I think that honor goes to people like The Great Red Dragon for his excellent story, "Before Perfection". Thanks anyway!

Sandaa Shojo, I also like the thought of experiment relationships. It helps remind you that they're just like the rest of us, except they're freaks of nature with super powers. When Jumba got stung, he fell in love with BOTH Nani and Pleakley, creating a gruesome threesome to be appearing later. I wasn't really going for 'cool' when I invented Holly, more like 'psychotic rapist/stalker/whore.' I chose her number as 411 because I thought of her as one of those trashy preps, and they're always talking about whatever the 411 is, so that's how I came up with her. I do agree that Disney would never want her and Pimp. Actually, I doubt any company would want them. Hell, even I don't want them! You can have them and any of my other experiments for that interview fic I hear you're working on. Just be sure not to ask Holly about Stitch or she'll go crazy, and don't eat anything Pimp offers you unless you want to become a thirteen-year old prostitute. I doubt your parents would like that. Oh, and don't bother with 628, unless you want to hear him say 'Pleakley' over and over again. But if you can come up with a good name for him, you're welcome to him.

***

"Why?" Angel whispered. She sat at the base of a thick tree, crying. The forest seemed to be crying with her as leaves fell from their branches and all the plant life wilted, deprived of the love that sustained its magical life. She looked up at the tree trunk, which had a heart with "A+S" carved into it. "Why would he do this to me?" She hugged herself and continued crying.

A sinister laugh echoed throughout the forest. It was a cold, bitter laugh, devoid of any joy and filled only with sadness and hatred. "Well, what do we have here? A fallen angel, mourning her descent from grace. Don't cry, little Angel…I'll wipe away your tears!" With that last cynical outburst, the air shimmered and a figure appeared on a nearby tree branch.

Angel gasped. "Hunkahunka!"

"Don't call me that! My name's Experiment 323!" snarled the small violet hummingbird.

Her eyes narrowed in realization. "So it was you all along, wasn't it? You're the one who's been behind all the strange things that've been happening today, including Stitch's sudden affair with Holly!"

Hunkahunka puffed out his chest in pride. "Yes, all of that was my handiwork." The experiment had changed during his time with Hamsterviel. He was covered with nasty scars, his feathers were dull and matted, and his wings were made of metal. His beak somehow looked sharper and more dangerous. There was also a hint of something darker in his eyes. His zeal and love of life had gone, and there was nothing left but bitterness in his heart.

"What I don't understand is why the effects of your powers have changed so much. Before, all that happened when you pecked someone is they become obedient love zombies who went back to normal if they were splashed with water. But the policeman Stitch spat at was still in love with the lamppost after he got hit. I don't suppose Hamsterviel fixed that little problem?"

Hunkahunka nodded. "Lord Hamsterviel is not quite as good at genetics as our maker, but he isn't half bad at what he does. Or perhaps I should say he's all bad, seeing as how he's pure evil. Yes, he did make a few changes to my powers. He gave me a cloaking device to allow me to fly around invisibly to administer my peck. And water is no longer capable of breaking my spell, but there are a few other modifications as well."

"Such as?"

"As I'm sure you've noticed, those who are affected by my special love peck have begun to exhibit increased hormonal activities, heightening their sex drive and making them lust after the first thing they see. Instead of falling into a complacent love trance, they unleash the darker feelings locked inside their hearts, transforming them into sex-craved animals. I had to use maximum dosage on 626 to transform him into what you saw out on the beach."

"Change them back now!" she ordered, wanting to tear the bird to shreds.

"Sorry, can't do that. My love spell is now totally unbreakable. But don't worry, it won't last much longer, just until the last hour of this planetary cycle. But as time goes on, the lust I have ignited will grow stronger and stronger, leading to greater acts of dark passion. By the time the spell ends, the experiments and humans of this island will have indulged in an orgy the likes of which the galaxy has never seen!" He grinned evilly. "But that's just for starters. When the spell breaks, they will go back to normal, but have full memory of all the horrible kinky things they did. They will have betrayed and violated their friends and loved ones for wanton sex and rape. The bonds of trust and love they have forged with each other will be destroyed, and your little family will shatter like so much broken glass!"

Angel growled. "Bastard!"

Hunkahunka laughed. "But that's still not the best part! I used my full power on 626, so he's already feeling the maximum effects of my spell several hours early! He and 411 will make love like _animals_ until midnight, and when he finally realizes what he's done, how he betrayed his so-called love for you, the guilt will drive him crazy!"

"I don't blame Stitch for what he's done, now that I know you're behind all this! I'll forgive him and tell him that you were responsible for everything, and he'll hunt you down and rip you to pieces!" she vowed.

"Oh, I'm sure he would. Only he'll never find you so will never hear your explanation and forgiveness! He'll turn the island upside-down looking for you, but all he'll find is a well-written suicide letter in your dressing room and a tuft of pink hair at the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea! He'll think you couldn't stand living with a broken heart and committed suicide to end the pain!"

"I never wrote a suicide letter!" Angel protested.

"No," he agreed. "_But I did._ He'll think you're gone, and since you won't be there to refute the letter (seeing as how I'll have kidnapped you and taken you back to Hamsterviel) he'll return to his family for solace. _But they'll all be dead_. While he's looking for you, I'll slaughter the people closest to him and burn down his house. I don't care much about the big human, I'll just burn her alive…I'll tear out that faggot Pleakley's eyeball and strangle him with his ocular nerves…blast Jumba's head off, maybe splatter his genius brain all over the place…but I'll save the worst for the little girl Lilo. The sight of her mangled corpse will drive 626 insane, and he will no longer pose a threat to my master. Evil will triumph, and the universe will fall before Hamsterviel."

"What did Lilo ever do to you?" Angel asked angrily.

Hunkahunka lost it. "What did she do?! WHAT DID SHE DO?! I'll tell you what she did. She said, 'Let him go, Stitch. We don't need his fakey love on our planet', as I was carried away by Gantu. She TOLD 626 to let me go. And you know what? He _listened_ to her. He didn't even bother trying to save me after that. Because of his neglect, I was sent to HELL!" He fluttered his wings, seething. "And why? Because they didn't need me! Oh sure, to belong in their family meant nobody got left behind or forgotten, but _only_ if you're cute or particularly useful! They threw me away because they didn't _want_ an experiment that caused fake love! THEY ABANDONED ME!!!!"

Angel looked uncertain. "…I'm sure they had their reasons…"

"Oh, but I'm not the only one. 010 was handed to them on a silver platter, and they sent him back because they thought he was defective. 199 was an annoying gossip so they threw him away to shut his big mouth. They didn't bother saving 303 because they didn't have any use for an experiment that caused amnesia. I don't really blame them for 586 though, he was too big and unruly, and there were others they never even encountered who got sent to the doctor…but that's not the point. All of us were abandoned because we were useless, damned to Hell while the rest of you basked in paradise."

"That's not true!" Angel protested.

"No? Let me tell you what Hamsterviel did to us, we useless ones. The doctor was furious when 010 came back and made a mess of his lab, so he stripped off his fur and used it as a rug."

"…"

"199 stole the doctor's diary. For that, his hide was tanned and that lovely bulbous nose of his was cut off."

"…Stop it."

"303 erased the doctor's memory, and he thought his name was Doofus for a whole week. When his memory came back, he ripped 303's _eyes_ out."

"_Stop it._"

"Oh, and let's not forget 586. He's been force-fed so much metal he'll probably be a giant for the rest of his life. His heart can't handle pumping that much blood through his body. It'll probably burst any day now."

"I SAID STOP IT!"

Hunkahunka sneered. "What's wrong, 624? Can't handle the horrible truth about what your boyfriend's done to us? This is just the tip of the iceberg. See these nice wings here?" He spread his metallic wings. "Pretty, aren't they? Are you wondering how I got them? I'll tell you: after Hamsterviel recovered from when I made him fall in love with Gantu, he punished me by _tearing my wings off_. And then he threw me into a tiny box with barely any light or air and left me in there for days. I'm a bird, a free spirit. It's torture for me to be unable to fly or stay confined in a tiny space. And that's exactly why he did it to me. He refused to let me out until I betrayed everything I had ever held dear…my old ideals, my love for life and freedom, even my feelings for a certain experiment. I renounced them all because I was terrified I would die in that box, crushed by the walls moving in on me. He let me out and built me new wings. And I became his forever."

There was a very long and bitter silence. "I'm so sorry." Angel said finally.

"I don't want your pity," he snarled coldly. "I want revenge. I want to hurt 626 and all the rest of you hypocrites as much as I was hurt, for you to feel the same pain as I did. I want you to feel the same despair and misery as I did, knowing you had no hope of freedom because you were abandoned. And you _will_ feel it all, too," he said viciously. "You have no idea what the doctor has in store for you. You agreed to work for him, of your _own free will_, and then you turned on him. He didn't take that very well. He rants about you constantly, plotting tortures so devious and cruel it makes mine look like a massage on one of this island's beach resorts. The first thing he's going to do when I bring you back to him is cut out your voicebox and silence that lovely singing of yours forever. You won't even be able to scream as he destroys your mind utterly and completely. And I will watch…_and laugh_…as you are slowly twisted beyond recognition."

Angel looked at the warped hummingbird sadly. "Hunkahunka…what will all this revenge get you? It won't make you feel any better or happier to make us suffer. It won't accomplish anything worth doing."

Hunkahunka seemed to sag a little, aware of his own inadequacies. "I know," he said quietly. "But it's all I have left. And so…_I WILL DESTROY YOUR HYPOCRITICAL O'HANA FOREVER!_" 

He shimmered into invisibility and made a dive towards Angel. To his surprise, she caught him right before he could sting her and drove him beak-first into the tree, trapping him there. He looked at her in disbelief. "I guess you forgot all of us 600 series experiments have thermal imaging, huh? I could see you coming a mile away." She leaned closer to the bird. "I do feel sorry for you Hunkahunka, but that does not excuse you from what you are trying to do. Even if there is no antidote, I will do whatever I can to get my family back. Despite what you said, I refuse to believe this o'hana was built on a lie." She frowned. "I should kill you…but even if you are a sick son of a trog, you're still family. And because of that, I'll spare you…this time." She turned and ran away, leaving Hunkahunka imbedded in the tree trunk.

She burst out onto the beach and saw Stitch and Holly still going at it. She growled and walked past them, barely keeping herself from murdering Holly, reminding herself that she too was family (Unfortunately). She hopped into the Stitch Machine and turned the ignition. The engines came to life, blowing away some sand. Stitch and Holly didn't notice. The cruiser lifted into the air and began to fly away. 

Angel knew she had to find a way to break Hunkahunka's love spell before it was too late and everyone did something they would regret for the rest of their lives. There was only one person who could help her now, and that was Dr. Jumba Jookiba!

She just hoped he hadn't also been affected by the fallen experiment…

***

Hunkahunka strained his metal wings and pulled his beak out from the tree trunk. He spat out a few splinters and looked up as the Stitch Machine rocketed overhead. "Hmmph. She thinks she can stop me?" He smirked. "As I said before, there is no antidote. But I should still stop her anyway, I don't want her running around after midnight. That could ruin everything." He flitted away, flying north after Angel. As he flew near the end of the valley, he caught a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw something gleaming on the ground nearby. Curious, he flew down to look at it.

As he approached, he saw it was an experiment pod. All the grass and flowers close to it had died, leaving a barren patch of earth. The remaining plants pointed away from the pod, as if they could not stand its presence. He noted that it was black, an unusual color for the typical pod. Hunkahunka nudged the pod with his beak, rolling it over to see which one it was. The numbers 001 stared up at him, burned into the surface of the pod in white ink. "Hmm…the doctor should find this interesting. Perhaps I should show this to him before I proceed. It could be useful." He picked the pod up in his claws and flew away.

***

That was a sad chapter, huh? Can't help feeling a little sorry for Hunkahunka…and what is in that pod, anyway? Review to find out next time!


	5. Antidotes and the rebirth of an old evil

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, despite the angst. I think that's the saddest it's going to get, but don't think we're out of the darkness yet, we've got quite a few more chapters to go.

Technicolor Tex, Stitch won't catch anything bad from Holly, don't worry. The whole stuff with the sand turning black and the plants dying is representative of the connection between Angel and Stitch. The valley is sustained by their feelings for each other, and Hunkahunka's interference broke that connection and caused the valley to die. It'll come back to life once Angel and Stitch patch things up. And 625 didn't lose his virginity to Gantu; he lost it to Holly back in the lab years ago, when Pimp still had her fully under control. I don't know if he'll ever get laid anytime soon, however.

Story Weaver1, Hunkahunka picked up the pod using his strong claws and wrote the letter by typing it with his beak on a computer, using a font that made it look hand-written, then printed it out and placed it in Angel's dressing room.

Mimic12355, Stitch never saw Hunkahunka because it never occurred to him that the bird had a cloaking device. If it had, he would have looked around in infrared earlier and might have spotted Hunkahunka prematurely, which would have kept all the bad things from happening. Too bad they happened anyway.

Nukerisr, Hunkahunka was too terrified of Hamsterviel to dare to peck him again. Also, there's quite a few hours left till the spell reaches its climax, so there's still a chance the orgy can be stopped. David won't drown because even if he is in love with the sea, he's not stupid enough to go too far out from shore. Lilo won't shove a doll up Mertle's nose because it's still bandaged, and Angel reasonably wants nothing to do with Hunkahunka.

LTC, I agree with you about the abandonment crap, but I blame Disney for turning Lilo and Stitch into hypocrites. I have come up with logical explanations/excuses for why most of those experiments were abandoned. They may not be good ones, but they're still better than what Disney gave us. And I'm glad someone else agrees with me about 625. All the fics with him turning good and stuff are cute, but unrealistic. I doubt he'll ever change, and I'm sure the closest thing he'll ever have a romantic relationship with would be a sandwich, and that would end way too quickly.

Mona, thanks for naming 611. I still say your Christine is better than my version. A heavily armed shape-shifting car with a brain beats an idiotic planet-busting kamikaze in the coolness department any day. As for what's in the pod…you'll have to wait until the end of the chapter to find out!

Angel landed the Stitch Machine in its usual spot next to Jumba's ship (And the excursion vessel Stitch had 'liberated' from Gantu). She ran through the forest and entered the Pelekai household. "Jumba?" she called. "Jumba, are you here? I need your help!" There was no answer from the evil genius. Tuning in with her super hearing, she detected strange noises coming from upstairs. She followed the sound to the second story, pausing outside the door to Jumba and Pleakley's room, where she could hear the noise (which sounded oddly like moans and creaking springs) quite clearly. "Jumba?" She pushed open the door.

What she saw inside shocked her to the core and nearly rendered her blind (Like that one episode of King of the Hill where Hank saw his Mom doing it on the kitchen table). Jumba was in his bed, vigorously having sex with Nani. The force of their lovemaking made him bounce, causing the mattress springs to squeak as they shifted constantly to accommodate his massive weight. A moving bulge under the covers could only be Pleakley, who looked like he was desperately trying to find a way out. Angel screamed and covered her eyes. The shriek got Jumba's attention, causing him to pause in his lovemaking. "Eh? 624? What are you doing here? Go away, I am being busy!" he said angrily as Nani wrapped her arms around his thick torso, smiling dreamily.

Keeping her eyes tightly shut, Angel tried to answer. "I-I was just looking for you because I need help with something. I need information on Hunkahunka."

"323? Is on my computer." He grabbed the small electronic device from a nearby chair and threw it at her. She had to open her eyes a crack to catch it, causing her to get a glimpse of the naked Nani and Jumba, which made her squeal and shut her eyes again. "Now get out! I am being _very_ busy!" he bellowed as Nani tried to kiss him.

"Right." She suddenly had a thought. "Do you have anything around here that can erase memories?"

Jumba frowned, annoyed that Angel was still there. "Whipped up batch of amnesia dust just the other day. Is on ship. Throw it at someone and say whatever it is you are wanting them to forget and it will be erased from their memories."

"Thanks, that's just what I need."

"Good. Now GET OUT!"

Before Angel could get out the door, Pleakley stuck his head out from under the covers, looking shell-shocked. "HELP ME!" he screamed. "For the love of Gorplack, HELP ME!"

"Get back down there!" Jumba shoved Pleakley back under the covers, forcing the cyclops' face into his crotch. "Heh heh…that is being more like it!"

Angel ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her. "Oh god…oh god…" she gasped.

From the room behind her, Nani started screaming, "Give it to me harder! Harder! HARDER!"

"Oh yes…OH YES!" shouted Jumba. "YESYESYESYESYES!"

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Pleakley shrieked.

Angel made a choking noise as hideous mental images formed inside her head and ran out of the household, reentering the forest and making her way back to the landing area. She dashed into Jumba's ship and scoured his lab until she found a bag of white powder labeled 'Amnesia Dust. Do not touch!' She grabbed a handful and threw it into her face. "Jumba, Pleakley, and Nani in bed!" she cried. She instantly felt blissful ignorance of whatever she had seen back in the house. Angel sighed in relief and opened up the computer.

She found the file for 323 and scrolled down to the part that listed antidotes to his love power. There were two items listed there, water and 324. "324?" Angel tried to remember which experiment that was. She vaguely remembered hearing about 324 once or twice back in the lab, but never ran into her. It was a big community, after all. She clicked on the offered link. The screen cleared and loaded a new file, showing a large icon of a hummingbird much like Hunkahunka. This was Experiment 324. Angel scrolled down and started reading the file's information.

Experiment 324 

Primary function: Breeding hate in population

Can make people hate the first thing they see by pecking them and injecting a bit of special hate juice into their bloodstream. This experiment was originally being made as partner for 323. Their combined love and hate powers would be driving the populations of entire planets mad with lust and loathing, resulting in MASS CHAOS! Unfortunately, did not work as planned. Testing showed that while their powers worked well individually, joined together they caused problems. If 323 and 324 are both pecking the same person, instead of ripping person's mind apart with conflicting emotions their hate and love juices will be canceling out, resulting in balance and no change in victim. I was trying everything I could to fix this problem, including modifying one or the other's powers to evoke different levels of hatred or love or have slightly different effects, but result was always the same. They could not peck the same person without neutralizing each other's powers. I tried to split them up, but they were too attached to one another. So I just told them to never be pecking person who is already affected by the other's juice.

Antidotes: Water and 323 

"That's it!" Angel cried. "324 can break Hunkahunka's spell!" She frowned. "But first I'm going to have to find her. How am I going to do that?" She thought for a moment then slapped her forehead. "Duh, Finder can do it! I wonder why we never thought of using him to locate experiments before. Oh well, I've gotta get him and find 324 before it's too late!" She grabbed the bag of amnesia dust, thinking it might come in handy, and left.

001's pod sat inside a glass dome on Hunkahunka's ship. "Activate it," Hamsterviel commanded from a nearby communication screen. Hunkahunka pushed a button with his beak. A hose squirted the pod with water. The pod began glowing and swelled up in a black sphere of light. It burst open in a flash of darkness, revealing…

…A bloody pile of bones, flesh, and white fur. Hunkahunka recoiled in disgust. "I think it's a dud, sir."

"Don't be so sure. Wait a minute." They waited. The pile of blood and gore remained a pile of blood and gore. "Hmmph. How disappointing. That experiment could have been useful. I had things to ask him…" the doctor murmured, remembering events from the past. "Oh well. Jettison that garbage. We have much to discuss. I think your situation on Earth can still be remedied, despite your failure to capture 624. I have an idea…"

As Hamsterviel began outlining his new plan, Hunkahunka pressed a button, causing the remains of 001 to be sucked into a tube and ejected onto the ground outside the ship. They lay there for a moment, attracting flies, when a bone started to quiver. The remains began glowing black as they moved off the ground, reassembling themselves and solidifying back into their original form. Blood and bits of flesh came together over the bones, drawing on air molecules to fill in holes and fully repair the body. After a few moments, the regeneration process was completed.

The new creature inhaled the first breath of fresh air it had taken in a long time. He was of typical experiment height, covered in white fur and shaped somewhat like an Earth baboon with pointed, elfin ears and no nose. He had four eyes, two a typical black, and the others empty eye sockets with smoldering red lights in their depths. He looked around him in surprise. "I am not remembering this place…" he murmured. He shambled away from the ship, taking note of the vast amount of floral life around him. Bejeweled insects flew and crawled all over the place. Birds chirped in the trees overhead. "So much life…"

A colorful bird flew down from one of the trees and landed on the experiment's outstretched arm. It tweeted happily at this newcomer. "So much life…" he repeated. He opened the palm of his hand. The bird hopped into it, still chirping happily. A wicked smile came to the monkey's face. In a lightning-quick movement, he shut his hand, crushing the bird into a bloody paste. He stuffed the paste into his mouth and chewed on it hungrily, for he had not eaten in many years. Seeing what he had done, the other birds panicked and flew away. The white monkey swallowed the paste and chuckled. "I must be destroying it all." 001 bounded into the forest, causing grass and flowers to wither with his very presence. He had an old score to settle…and it just so happened the target of his revenge was somewhere close.

Sorry for the short update. I know what you're all thinking, not ANOTHER killing machine right? Well I've got plans for this guy, and if you don't like him you don't have to read this story. He's got a back-story that's a bit more interesting than that of your average homicidal maniac, as you will soon find out. Please review!


	6. The awakening of 324

This chapter is one to be remembered. 324 will finally be activated and 001 will confront Stitch in the prelude to an incredible showdown. From this point on, the plot is officially twisted!

Nukerisr, they never used Finder on the show because if they did there would be no reason to make any more episodes, because Finder would ruin all the fun of experiment hunting.

TT, I'm honestly starting to fee a little sorry for Holly too. I had no idea the readers would respond to her this well! Poor girl. She just wants to be loved…

Mimic12355, 001 was indeed inspired by 552, but I've tried to make him completely different. You'll see.

Anonymous, the reasons will be given this chapter.

LTC, I agree with your long and winding rant for the most part, and once more blame Disney for butchering Lilo and Stitch. But that's what we authors are for, right? To fill the holes they put in the series with our own ideas! Too bad we kind of butcher it too…I honestly don't find Lilo much different, though I do think they shouldn't have made her that cruel to Hunkahunka. And Nani's problems are probably related to being the only working member of a household of five, three of which are lazy and/or dangerous aliens, plus a strange little girl. It's gotta be hard to keep putting food on the table with all the repair bills Stitch, Jumba, and possibly even Pleakley run up. Not to mention all the times Gantu keeps pulling the roof off, which must cost a lot to fix. And Stitch is actively trying to be less destructive these days, so he'd naturally lose a little of his coolness. But I for one am trying to sharpen his edge again by giving him awesome action/fighting scenes! Anyway, you'll find out how Lilo's doing in a little bit. As for 001…he wasn't supposed to be this bad but as you can no doubt guess, something went horribly wrong. That, and the reason for his oddly familiar accent, will be explained in a couple of chapters.

…

It was around sunset when Angel landed the Stitch Machine by the beach. As she had expected, most of the experiments were still there, caught in the power of Hunkahunka's love spell. Hopefully Finder would still be there too.

She walked over to Kixx, who was simply digging in the sand and not molesting something like his cousins. "Hey Kixx, what are you doing?"

He looked up from the four-foot deep hole he had already made. "I fell in love with this beautiful sand crab I saw a coupla hours ago but she burrowed underground. I'm trying to find her!"

"Why don't you ask Digger for help?" she asked.

"He's too busy digging for the sand crab that _he_ fell in love with."

Angel shuddered. "Would you happen to know where Finder is?"

"Finder? Yeah, he's with this palm tree he met down the beach. Lucky bastard, he gets to spend the day with the person he loves while I'm still looking for mine. It ain't fair, I tell ya!" he complained.

He went back to digging. Angel stared at him for a minute. "Okay…" Getting an idea, she took out the amnesia dust she had gotten back at the house. "Hey Kixx!" He looked up, and she threw a handful in his face. "You're in love with a sand crab!"

He blinked as his love for the crab vanished and then looked at Angel. He smiled eerily. "Hey, do you think Stitch would mind if-"

She threw down another handful. "You're in love with me!"

Kixx blinked and looked at the walls of the pit. "Say, I never realized until now just how sexy sand is…"

Angel hurried away from the hole. Her test had just proven that while amnesia dust made Hunkahunka's victims forget they were in love with someone, his love juice was still in their system and would simply make them fall in love with the very next thing they saw all over again. Truly the corrupted hummingbird possessed incredible power! It looked like she would still need 324 to break Hunkahunka's power once and for all.

She soon found Finder, who was attempting to rob a poor young tree of its virginity. "Hey Finder, do you have a minute?"

He looked up for a second. "No." He went back to desecrating the poor tree.

"I need your help finding something," she said, knowing that would get his attention.

He looked up again. "What kind of something?"

"An experiment pod. Number 324."

He thought for a minute. "Hmm…no, I don't think so."

Angel nodded. She calmly walked over to the side of the tree and extended her claws. "If you don't help me, I'll cut this tree down."

Finder gasped. "You wouldn't!" She started running her claws down the side of the tree, carving out deep gouges. "Okay, okay, I'll help you!" he screamed.

"I thought you might," said Angel with a smirk.

Finder hugged the tree. "But only if we can bring Flora."

Angel blinked, unable to comprehend that he had been smitten enough to name the tree. "There is no way in Hell we're taking that stupid tree with us."

…

"I can't believe we're taking that stupid tree with us," Angel grumbled as she piloted the Stitch Machine above the town.

"Don't talk about Flora that way!" said Finder angrily, hugging his uprooted tree in the seat next to Angel.

She gritted her teeth. "I don't have time for this. Where is 324?" Finder pointed. Angel began her search.

It took half an hour to get there due to Finder constantly getting distracted by 'Flora', but they finally made it to where the pod was lying dormant. Amazingly, it was near the same waterfall pool where Gantu's ship used to be. He had been right over it the whole time and he never even knew! As Finder went back to trying to violate the tree in the cruiser, Angel picked up 324's pod and tossed it into the water.

The pod shimmered and swelled into a ball of light, exploding to reveal a small brown hummingbird nearly identical to Hunkahunka. The bird looked around in confusion. "Huh? Where am I? This isn't the lab!"

"We're not on Turo anymore. Welcome to Earth, 324," said Angel. She quickly summarized the major events of recent times to the hummingbird, from Stitch's trial and arrival on Earth to the release of all the experiment pods on the island and Hunkahunka's subsequent corruption and incredibly evil plan for revenge. She finished by explaining that 324 was the only experiment that could restore the natural order Hunkahunka had disrupted, due to her ability to neutralize the other hummingbird's love powers.

324 looked shocked when Angel had finished her description of Hunkahunka's plot. "But that's impossible! 323 would never do anything like that!"

"Oh no? Let me show you what he did to my friend."

She led 324 over to Finder, who was still trying to penetrate the tree. "Come on, Flora…you _know_ you want it…"

324 cringed. "Hunkahunka's done the same thing to people all over town. Now do you see why I need your help?" Angel asked.

324 nodded solemnly. "I still can't believe he would do this…" She flew over to Finder and pecked him, breaking Hunkahunka's control over him.

He froze in the midst of his faux lovemaking, suddenly realizing what he was doing. "Oh my god!" He started crying. "What have I done? I've de-virginated myself! And I was saving it for Clip, too!"

Angel blinked. "Finder, it was a tree. If it couldn't do it back to you, I think that means you're still a virgin."

He thought that over. "Oh. Okay. But why was I trying to do it with a tree anyway?"

Angel quickly explained Hunkahunka's evil plan of vengeance, and how 324 here could save them all before their familial bond was shattered forever. Finder got angry when he realized who 324 was. "Hey, I remember you! You made me hate food that one time! I couldn't eat for weeks until somebody accidentally splashed water on me and broke your hate spell!"

324 laughed. "It was hilarious how you were starving yourself to death for no real reason! Jumba thought you were protesting the quality of food in the cafeteria and had the menu changed, and you _still_ wouldn't eat!"

Finder grumbled, "I didn't think it was that funny." He looked over at Angel. "So, did you name her yet?"

Angel shook her head. "It never occurred to me."

"Name? What name?" asked 324 in confusion.

"It's a part of fitting into Earth society. Everyone here has names instead of numbers, so all us experiments have our own names. I'm Angel, and 158 over there is Finder. You'll need a name too, 324." Angel explained.

324 looked interested. "Huh. What do you think would be a good name for me?"

Angel shrugged. "I don't really know. Lilo's always been the best at making names."

"Speaking of which, where is Lilo?" Finder asked.

"Oh, she went over to Mertle's for a tea party a few hours ago."

Finder frowned. "I thought Mertle hated Lilo."

Angel shrugged. "I guess she decided to turn over a new leaf." She suddenly got a horrible thought. "That, or she got pecked by a certain evil lovebird!" She jumped into the Stitch Machine. "Come on, we've got to go get her before the love juice makes Mertle do something that will destroy Lilo's innocence!"

"Lilo's innocent? She didn't seem so innocent to me that one time she heard your evil song and pathetically tried to conquer the world," Finder joked.

Angel grimaced. "You know what I mean! And that was an accident anyway. Come on!" Finder and 324 hopped in the cruiser, and they took off for Mertle's house.

…

Lilo sat on the bed in Mertle's room, humming to herself as she mutilated one of Mertle's dolls. She picked up a pair of scissors and used them to chop off the doll's hair. She tossed it in a heap with the hair from the other dolls she had similarly defiled and proceeded to pull off the doll's limbs, which would be thrown into a different pile. Without warning, the bedroom door burst open. "Lilo! Thank goodness you're all right!" said Angel.

Lilo looked up. "Oh, hi Angel, hi Finder. Hey, is that a new experiment?" she asked, spotting 324.

"Yes, but that's not important now, we're here to rescue you!"

Lilo looked confused. "Rescue me? From what?"

"From Mertle!"

"Oh, her." Lilo made a dismissive gesture. "She's in the closet."

Finder walked over to the closet and opened it. Mertle fell out, wearing a dress, tied up with a piece of duct tape over her mouth. She lay on the floor, unconscious. Angel blinked. "Lilo, why was Mertle tied up in her own closet?"

"Well, when she took me here we had a nice time at first, having a tea party and playing board games and stuff, though it was weird because Mertle kept looking at me funny. Then after she had to go to the bathroom for a really long time she suggested we play Princesses, so we got into pretty dresses and then Mertle dragged me in here and locked the door. I got suspicious because there were all these dolls everywhere sitting on the floor and there was this one doll dressed up in black at the end of a red carpet, and Mertle asked me to marry her. I thought she was joking. Then she tried to kiss me and I punched her lights out. I tied her up and threw her into the closet to keep her from trying again," said Lilo matter-of-factly.

"Oh." There was a pause. "And why are you torturing those dolls?"

"Well, after stuffing Mertle in the closet I realized that no matter what I do Mertle and her friends will never like me, but that's okay because I've got all you guys to keep me company so I'll never be lonely again. But I was really angry at them anyway so I decided to pretend these dolls were my regular voodoo dolls so I could punish them for being mean to me all these years. And also because they're stereotypical role models for little girls like myself."

"Ah."

Lilo looked at 324, who was hovering over Mertle, looking at the obnoxious girl in curiosity. "So who's the new experiment?"

"Oh, that's 324. She can make people hate each other by pecking them," Angel explained, getting back on track.

Lilo grinned. "Cool! I think I'll name her Chocola, like chocolate."

Angel looked confused. "Why Chocola?"

"Her color makes me think of chocolate. And I hate chocolate. Since she causes hate, it's a perfect name for her!" Lilo explained. After mulling that over for a few minutes, Angel discovered that actually made a modicum of sense. "Hey, where's Stitch? Wasn't he with you earlier?"

Angel gasped. "Stitch! I completely forgot about him! Come on, we've gotta go get him!" She raced out of the room. Confused, Lilo followed. Finder shrugged and went after them. Chocola hesitated a moment, then pecked Mertle once to break Hunkahunka's spell, then pecked her again so she'd instantly hate the first thing she saw when she woke up. Snickering, she flew after the others.

…

Angel explained the Hunkahunka situation to Lilo on the way to the secret valley. The little girl got a guilty and upset look on her face when she heard the things Hunkahunka and the other lost experiments had gone through. Concluding her story, Angel said, "Hunkahunka said you guys abandoned him and the others. Is this true?"

Lilo sighed. "It's not exactly false."

"I'd like an explanation."

Lilo fidgeted. "We didn't really have a choice with Tank or Amnesio. Tank was too big and powerful for Stitch to defeat on his own, so we had to let Gantu take him. And if we had gone for Amnesio right after he was snatched, Gantu would have just used his mind-erasure powers on us and taken off, so we decided to lure him into a false sense of security and rescue Amnesio when we were least expected. Unfortunately, we got caught up with my birthday party so we didn't get a chance to go to the ship until it was much too late to save him."

"I guess those two are excusable. And the others?"

"Well, no matter how hard he tried, Jumba couldn't really fix Felix. He was either an overzealous cleaner or a total slob. It hadn't occurred to us to re-dehydrate experiments too dangerous to tame, so we figured sending him to Hamsterviel could actually hinder him and sabotage whatever evil plans he's cooking up. I never thought he would get his fur taken off…" she frowned. "As for Nosy, we didn't have much of a choice either. He was telling too many big secrets to Mr. Jameson, and Gantu showed up just before he could tell the world Pleakley was gay."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"Mr. Jameson is homophobic. He just assumed Pleakley is one of those weird but quaint people who like to try on women's underwear. He would never have hired Nani if he had known the truth," Lilo explained.

"Ooohhh…"

"Gantu just happened to show up at the right time. If he hadn't, Stitch would have had to knock Nosy out to shut him up, and that might have made Nani look bad and she could have lost the job. We intended to go get Nosy back later and send him somewhere far away…like to Hollywood to work as one of those reporters who spies on celebrities…but he was teleported before we could save him."

Angel nodded, accepting the answer. "And Hunkahunka? He seemed to recall you saying, 'Let him go, Stitch. We don't need his fakey love on our planet.'"

"…I was angry at the time," Lilo admitted.

"Why?"

"I tried to use Hunkahunka to make Keoni fall in love with me, but all it did was make him a mindless servant. I didn't want him like that. I took my frustration at not getting the guy I liked out on Hunkahunka, something I still regret to this day."

"Okay, but why didn't Stitch go after Hunkahunka even if you didn't want him around?" Angel asked.

Lilo scratched the back of her head. "This is going to sound kind of weird, but…Stitch was scared of Hunkahunka."

Angel stared at Lilo. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm serious. This was before he met you. He was still in the whole 'Love icky' stage. He was afraid that if he tried to rescue Hunkahunka, he'd get pecked and fall in fake love with someone. He was terrified of losing control of his mind or heart to, say, Gantu, or anyone else that way. He still would have gone after Hunkahunka, even though he was scared, but I told him not to. That gave him an excuse to stay behind. We both really regretted it later, but…" She shrugged. "It's in the past. There's nothing we can do about it now."

"You could use Jumba's Time Surfboard," Angel suggested.

Lilo shook her head. "No, I learned my lesson the last time I used that thing. Changing the past totally ruins the future. Who knows? If we had gotten Hunkahunka back that Valentine's Day, there's a chance that Stitch would never have fallen in love with you. And that wouldn't have been good at all, would it?"

Angel sighed. "Good point. I doubt Hunkahunka would see things that way, though."

"I'm really sorry for what we did to him," Lilo said sadly.

Angel shook her head. "Apologies won't change what happened. He's been tortured to the brink of insanity thanks to what you and Stitch did, and now he's going to take it out on our entire family if we can't stop him in time." Lilo said nothing more for the rest of the trip.

A little later, they reached the valley. As Angel landed the Stitch Machine, she was disgusted to see that Stitch and Holly were _still_ having sex. "What are they doing?" asked Lilo, looking frightened by the torrid act of lovemaking.

Angel winced. She had totally forgot Lilo was too young to understand sex! She quickly threw amnesia dust in Lilo's face and yelled, "Stitch and Holly having sex!" as Finder clapped his paws over the girl's eyes.

"Huh? What's going on?" Lilo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just didn't want you seeing our secret spot, that's all." Angel said quickly.

"But I already saw it when we flew in-"

Angel threw another handful of dust into Lilo's face. "What the secret spot looks like!"

Now Lilo was confused. "Why can't I see anything?" She tried to push off Finder's paws.

"Oh, Finder's just keeping your eyes closed so you don't see the secret spot," Angel explained.

"Why?"

"It wouldn't be a secret spot if everyone knew where it was, would they?"

Lilo thought about that for a minute. "I guess not. Never mind, then."

Chocola snickered. Angel shot her a glare then gestured for her to get out of the cruiser. They got out and went over to Stitch and Holly. She pecked the blue one, causing him to stop suddenly in the middle of his passion. "Stitchy? What's wrong?" asked Holly.

Horrified, Stitch shot to his feet and backed away from her. "Oh my God…WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"Shagged me for the last few hours. And I can honestly say you're the best I've ever had," Holly purred seductively.

Stitch, in his frenzied panic, suddenly noticed Angel. "Oh God…Angel, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me! I just felt this unbridled urge to make love to her all of a sudden, and…and…"

Angel shut him up with a kiss, then hugged him to her chest tightly, glad he was back to normal. "It's okay. I forgive you. I love you too much to let you go just like that." Sensing the sudden rekindling of love, the valley sprung back to life. The sand returned to its regular white color, shining like diamonds under the moonlight, and all the flowers and trees blossomed anew.

"Hey, get away from him! He's MINE now!" Holly snarled.

Angel glared at Holly. "He was never yours. The only reason he had sex with you is because Hunkahunka made him do it!"

Stitch blinked. "Hunkahunka?"

Angel sighed and explained the evil hummingbird's plot for the fourth time that night. When she was finished, Stitch was furious at the hummingbird (and feeling guilty, since it was partly his fault that Hunkahunka was like this in the first place) and Holly was devastated. "You mean…you mean it wasn't real? It was nothing but a stupid spell?"

The girl sounded so heartbroken that Angel couldn't help feeling a tinge of sympathy for her. "I'm afraid so."

"But…" She started crying. "But it felt so RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry Holly," said Stitch softly. "It wasn't real. Not in the way you mean, anyway."

Holly continued to cry. Angel pulled away from Stitch. "Here…I think I know something that can help."

Holly looked up, sniffling. "What?"

Angel threw amnesia dust in her face. "You are Experiment 411. You are a drug addict, a whore, and a stalker who just wants to be loved and always expresses it in the wrong ways. Your name," she said after a pause, "Is Holly."

The dust worked immediately. Holly blinked in confusion. "Who are you?"

As Stitch looked at the amnesiac girl in surprise, Angel took over. "I'm Angel and this is my boyfriend Stitch. We're your family."

"Oh." Holly blinked. "And who am I?"

"You are the 411th experiment of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, but we call you Holly. Your primary function is…" Angel paused, unable to think of anything good.

Stitch quickly caught on. "Making popcorn."

"Yes, that's it," said Angel in relief. "Making popcorn."

"Oh…okay!" said Holly cheerfully.

Angel took Holly by the arm. "Come on, let's get you home." She doubted Pimp would be happy that they had deprived him of his best employee, but he could go screw himself for all she cared. There were dozens of other poor teenage girls he could easily replace her with.

As they started heading back to the Stitch Machine, a cold wind suddenly blew through the valley. Nesting birds suddenly took flight, leaving in a great hullabaloo of squawking and flapping. The moon turned blood red in the sky. The trees quivered as if in fear as a small white figure stepped out onto the beach. The second his foot touched the sand, darkness spread out, turning the beach black as the darkest void. The creature smiled, showing bloody fangs. "Hello 626. It has been a long time."

Stitch's fur stiffened. He immediately extended his extra arms, spines, and antenna. "Who is that? That doesn't look like any experiment I know of," said Angel.

"001," growled Stitch.

Chocola gave a start. "001? I thought he was just a fairy tale Jumba and the older experiments made up to scare newbies!"

001 chuckled and stepped fully out into the moonlight. His white fur practically glowed. "Oh no, I am being quite real."

"The last time I saw you, I blew you into a million pieces with a plasma bomb," said Stitch, tensing his muscles.

001 gave him a malicious grin. "I got better."

Stitch took a step forward. "Angel, get Lilo and everyone else out of here. I'll take care of this psycho."

"But what about you?" she asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. I beat him once before, I can do it again. Now go! Get out of here!"

Angel hesitated for a moment, then nodded, grabbed the confused Holly, and ran, followed closely by Chocola. 001 shook his head. "No…" He gestured, and a circle of fire formed around the Stitch Machine. Startled, the girls stopped in their tracks. Lilo and Finder hugged each other, terrified. It was a real shame that neither of them knew how to pilot the cruiser. "I am not thinking anyone is going anywhere. Not until this is over." He grabbed his right kneecap and clenched his teeth. "After all, what is a good slaughter…" He ripped what appeared to be an extremely sharp dagger made from polished bone out of his knee. The skin closed up after it was removed. "Without an audience?" Howling, he charged at Stitch.

… 

Bet you all hate me for that, right? To find out the result of this thrilling battle, tune in next time!


	7. Moonlit Duel

Okay, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, the fight between 001 and Stitch. I hope it doesn't disappoint you. Let's get it on!

Mona, thanks as always for the props. I'm glad you liked Chocola, and she is indeed the experiment Hunkahunka was talking about back in chapter four. As for Hamsterviel, even the vilest of tyrants have their softer sides. The real trick is to ignore and repress it to the point that it seems like it isn't there at all. But even then, it pops up now and then, which sort of explains why Hamsterviel has a teddy bear. I never actually considered Clip and Deforestator until you mentioned it, but now I can kind of see how they would get along. But I honestly think it wouldn't work out. Their personalities are much too similar. J

Thanks, TT. The villain from Power Rangers Time Force inspired me.

Nukerisr, Finder probably wouldn't have cared much about Clip because he was too busy with 'Flora' at the time. But he wouldn't be happy if he knew now! The name "Chocola" was inspired by a character from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. I thought it was somewhat appropriate. I don't think Hunkahunka's responsible for Keoni falling in love with Pleakley, so that didn't need to go into the explanations. And 001 wasn't supposed to be this strong…but as I said before, something went terribly wrong!

S.H., Chocola won't really do any good against 001, since he's a psycho and already hates everyone. And he wouldn't hate himself unless they put a mirror in front of his face right before pecking him. Also, he's a professional killer and wouldn't be distracted by any cheers for Stitch from the sidelines. As for Gantu, he's not dead, but he probably won't be appearing for the rest of the story.

LTC, Jumba can't patent his inventions because of stupid Cobra Bubbles and the FBI, along with galactic regulations. Earth is classified as a primitive and hostile planet, and as such it's illegal to give humans alien technology without the proper permits, and those are nearly IMPOSSIBLE to get, so he just makes little things to benefit the family (or himself). If he tries anything worse, he could get in big trouble with the governments of both worlds. For the same reason, he can't rebuild the money making machine because that's counterfeit, and we all know that's seriously illegal. I'm glad you liked my explanations, though I still blame Disney! The show has plenty of potential, they're just going about it the wrong way. Not that I know what the right way is, mind you. (And all of Angel's explanations were strictly G-rated, aside from the experiment torture. Any other slip-ups were fixed with a little amnesia dust. She's really getting good with that stuff!)

…

Stitch hopped backwards to avoid 001's first slash, then threw a punch at him. The monkey caught it with one hand and thrusted the dagger forward with another. Stitch stopped the dagger by grabbing 001's wrist, punched him in the chest with his extra hands, and headbutted him in the jaw. This knocked 001 back a few feet. He spat a few loose teeth into his palm as new ones grew to replace them and hurled them at Stitch like darts. Stitch managed to dodge most of them, but one tooth got him in the shoulder. He winced and pulled the fang out, already feeling the venom seeping into his body. His immune system would keep it from killing him, but it still made him feel slightly drowsy for a couple of seconds.

001 took advantage of Stitch's distraction to pull a second dagger out of his left knee and lunge at his foe. Stitch was caught unawares and got slashed across the chest by one of the daggers. He held the cut closed to stop the bleeding and lashed at 001 with his claws. The monkey got scratched on the face, but the marks healed over only seconds later as he backed away. He then crouched and lunged at Stitch again. This time Stitch was ready, and he sidestepped 001 as he attacked. He grabbed the monkey by the tail, freezing him in his tracks, and started spinning him around. He hurled the evil experiment towards the forest, aiming for a thick tree. 001 stuck his arms out, driving his daggers into the tree trunk before he could hit it and lessening his impact. He backflipped off of the tree, leaving his daggers imbedded in the trunk, and reached for his back as Stitch charged towards him. The monkey ripped a long staff formed from a spinal column out of his back and twirled it around in his hands. Stitch hesitated a few feet from 001, unsure of what to do about this new weapon.

001 suddenly thrusted the staff towards Stitch's chest, hitting him in the gut. As Stitch doubled over in pain, 001 swung the staff at his head, knocking him onto the ground. 001 loomed over Stitch and raised the staff, preparing to beat his head in. Stitch recovered quickly and kicked the monkey in the chest, pushing him back and allowing him to get back to his feet. Before 001 could recover, Stitch uprooted a nearby tree and brought it down on the monkey again and again, not stopping until he had pounded the monkey's head into a bleeding broken mass. He dropped the tree on 001, pinning him to the ground, then stopped to catch his breath.

His friends started to cheer, thinking Stitch had won, but of course the fight was far from over. 001 suddenly shoved the tree off of him and rose to his feet. His head was already healing, and quickly reverted to its usual form. "I'm afraid it will be taking more than that to defeat me." Without warning, he swung his staff at Stitch's feet. He hopped over the attack and hit 001 in the jaw with a karate kick, then jumped out of range of the furious counterattack. 001 pulled out the teeth loosened by the kick and hurled them like darts. Stitch was ready this time and caught them between his claws before tossing them aside. 001 growled and thrusted his staff towards Stitch's stomach again. Stitch backflipped out of range, grabbed a shell from the black sand, and hurled it at the monkey. 001 deflected it with his staff, and Stitch used the distraction to run forward and hit the monkey with a mean double left hook. 001 staggered back, spat out a few teeth, and thrusted his staff forward again. Stitch jumped over it and hit it with a powerful karate chop, breaking the staff in two.

001 quickly grabbed the broken half of the staff and backed away. He knocked the two pieces against each other, causing them to split in two again! But each new half was connected to the other half by nerves, effectively creating a pair of nunchuks. He twirled the nunchuks and advanced towards Stitch. Stitch glanced at the discarded daggers, still up in the tree, and got an idea. He jumped up the tree, avoiding the monkey's nunchuks, and pulled out the daggers. He dropped back to the ground and began clashing with 001 again. He used the daggers to block the nunchuk swings, while 001 used his nunchuks to deflect Stitch's swings and cuts. It seemed like a standoff until Stitch stabbed forward, right towards a nunchuk, severing the nerves connecting its two parts. As 001 looked at his disabled weapon in surprise, Stitch quickly severed the second nunchuk's nerves, then slashed a bloody X across the monkey's chest and followed it up by driving both daggers through 001's heart.

The monkey dropped what was left of his nunchuks, took a few steps back, then ripped the daggers from his chest and tossed them away. As his wounds healed, he gripped his tail and pulled out a long, curvy stick made of bones. He ripped a rib out of his chest and affixed it to the end of his staff, creating a scythe. Stitch gaped. "Oh, _come on_…" 001 grinned maniacally and swung the scythe at Stitch's head.

Stitch ducked under the first swing, jumped over the second one (which was aimed for his feet) and was taken off guard when 001 suddenly slashed downward, trying to slice him in half. Stitch caught the blade of the scythe in two hands, stopping its descent. 001 grimaced and exerted more force on the scythe in an attempt to make Stitch lose his grip. Getting an idea, Stitch unexpectedly leaned backwards, pulling 001 towards him. He grabbed the shaft of the scythe with his second set of hands and kicked the monkey in the chest, forcing him to lose his grip. He flipped the scythe over and swung it at 001 before he could do anything, slicing his head off. The monkey's head fell to the ground amidst a shower of blood, a surprised look on his face. Stitch growled and tossed the scythe in the water. At last, it was over.

Except it wasn't. 001's body started moving. Stitch watched in disbelief as the monkey's body picked up the severed head and stuck it back on its shoulders. The neck gash healed, and a refreshed expression appeared on the monkey's face. "Ahhh, much better."

"What…what are you?" Stitch whispered in horror.

001 grinned. "More than you can possibly be imagining." He chuckled and looked at the shocked spectators out of the corner of his eye. "This fight is not going as I had originally been planning. I suppose I will just have to…_improvise._"

The two warriors stood there for a time, facing each other. Then, without warning, 001 turned away and bounded towards the girls. Stitch gasped. "NO!" he ran after them.

Angel and Chocola saw the monkey coming towards them and started to run. Angel stopped when she suddenly realized Holly wasn't with them. "Holly!" She turned around and saw the former prostitute frozen stiff from terror, transfixed by the image of the malevolent 001 coming towards her. "Holly, come on!" Angel ran back to grab Holly, but she was too late.

001 pounced on Holly, knocking her to the ground. Gripping her tightly, he stood back up as Stitch caught up to him. "Do not be coming any closer!" The monkey held his claws to the terrified experiment's throat. "One more step, and she is dying!" Holly whimpered from fear.

Chocola looked on helplessly; knowing her powers would be of no use. Lilo watched in fear, for the first time in her young life truly comprehending the full banality of absolute evil. Stitch was uncertain of what to do, not wanting to lose Holly, who had just gotten the chance to begin a new life. Angel finally took the initiative. "Why are you doing this?" she pleaded. "Why do you want to kill Stitch so badly you'll murder anyone in your path to get to him?"

001 looked amused that she had asked. "Why? He blew me up with plasma bomb years ago. Such an insult is demanding full repayment. Besides," he said, grinning maliciously. "I am enjoying killing. Murdering both the innocent and the guilty alike is increasing my power. The more blood that is being on my hands, the stronger I am becoming." He hissed and leaned his head closer to Holly, touching cheek to cheek. "And I have never been trying the blood of an experiment before. Surely all the genetic alterations and such that fool Jookiba made in them will be giving me even more power than usual! The kind of power I am needing to kill every person and experiment on this island, and eventually the entire planet!" He extended his tongue, licking her cheek. Holly shivered, whimpering and begging 001 not to hurt her. The monkey ignored her as his pupils dilated. "I am already tasting it…" He began to grip Holly's throat in his claws.

Before 001 could rip out Holly's jugular, he was hit from behind by a large plasma blast. He roared in pain and let go of his hostage. Holly quickly ran to safety as 001 recovered. Before the monkey could make a move, he was blasted again and again, tearing his back open. Finder, who had spent the last few minutes reading the Stitch Machine's owner's manual to learn how to use the plasma cannons, continued firing at the psychotic fiend until blood and organs were splattered all over the dark sand. 001 howled and fell to his knees, but his body was already healing. Stitch quickly tackled the monkey and charged towards the cruiser, pushing 001 into the wall of fire! 001 screamed in agony and thrashed about as his flesh caught fire, but Stitch wouldn't let go. He continued holding onto the monkey as 001's fur ignited, turning him into a writhing mass of flames. Stitch found the heat oppressive, but didn't mind it too much, seeing as he was fireproof. When it started getting a little too hot, Stitch finally let go and 001 ran towards the water, jumping in to try and extinguish the flames.

Stitch knew this might be their only chance. He whistled. "Come on, Stitch Machine!" The refurbished police cruiser came to life, hovering out of the fire and flying to its master. He beckoned to the girls. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

"But what about 001?" asked Angel as they all crammed into the cruiser.

Stitch looked at the water. 001 had already healed his burn wounds and was marching towards them, a murderous expression on his face. "I'm not so sure I can beat him anymore. We need more information, and Jumba's the only one who can tell us how to stop this guy." He took off, leaving the valley and 001 behind.

The monkey shook his fist angrily at the escaping ship. "Do not be thinking this is over, 626! Before this night is over, I swear I will be feasting upon your very soul!" He bounded into the jungle, beginning the hunt anew.

…

They dropped Finder off in town before proceeding back to the Pelekai household. The remaining five paused outside of Jumba's room once inside the house, wondering what was making that strange squeaking noise. "What's making that strange squeaking noise?" asked Lilo.

Angel shrugged, though she had a nagging feeling of déjà vu in the back of her head. She opened the door a crack and peeked inside. She stiffened at the spectacle within and closed the door. "Eh heh…Stitch honey, could you please go get the bag of amnesia dust from the cruiser?"

"Why?"

"Just do it, please."

Stitch shrugged. "Okeytaka." He ran off to get the dust.

"Why do we need the dust?" asked Lilo.

"Oh, no reason," said Angel quickly.

Lilo got suspicious. "What's in there? Let me see!"

"Ah, I really don't think-" She was too late.

Lilo peeked through the door before Angel could stop her. Her eyes bulged. "What are they doing?"

Angel yanked Lilo back and closed the door again. "I told you not to look!" she scolded. Stitch arrived moments later with the bag. "Oh good, give me that." She took the dust and threw it in Lilo's face. "Jumba, Pleakley and Nani having sex!" Everyone else looked stunned as Angel said this.

Lilo blinked. "I thought I saw something in there. Why can't I remember it?"

"I erased your memory. It was something little girls like yourself shouldn't know about." She opened the door a little. "Holly, stay with Lilo until it's okay to come in. Everyone else come with me." Chocola and Stitch quickly followed Angel and shut the door before Lilo could protest.

Lilo scowled and leaned against the wall. "I practice voodoo and fight aliens all the time. What could possibly be so bad I'd need to forget it?" Holly shrugged.

Inside, Chocola cringed at the sight of the threesome. She flew over and pecked Jumba and Nani, breaking the spell just as they were in the middle of a kiss. It took half a second for Nani to realize she was naked in bed with Jumba. She screamed and slapped him. With Jumba no longer trying to rape him, Pleakley crawled out from under the covers unopposed. "Free at last!" he screamed joyfully.

Chocola spotted him and starting flying towards the cyclops. "No, stop!" screamed Angel.

She was too late. Chocola pecked Pleakley. Fortunately for everyone, the first thing he saw was a wall. He frowned. "You know, I've just realized how much I _hate_ that wallpaper." He walked over to the wall and started peeling the wallpaper off.

Nani pulled away from Jumba, covering herself with the blanket. "You raped me!" she screamed.

Jumba quickly got out of bed and tugged on a pair of XXXXX-sized underwear discarded on a nearby chair. "I was doing no such thing! You enjoyed every minute of it, and you are knowing it!"

Nani gasped, realizing this was true. "Oh my god, you're right!_ What's wrong with me?!_"

Angel handed Jumba the amnesia dust. "Absolutely nothing." He threw the dust in her face. "Me, you, and Pleakley having sex!"

Nani blinked. She looked down and gasped, realizing she was nude. "Wh-why am I naked?"

"You were attacked by Love experiment 323, causing you to be falling madly in love with Pleakley," Jumba explained before Angel could.

Nani looked disgusted. "I did?"

Jumba nodded. "Oh yes. Deluded your mind and made you think Pleakley was Surfer Boy, but hundred times sexier. While under this spell, you attempted to rape him. Is why you are both naked. Not to be worrying though, I prevented you from doing anything untoward while I was searching for a cure. My efforts were being unsuccessful until 626 and 624 arrived with trustworthy experiment 324, whose powers are counteracting those of 323's. Isn't that right?" Jumba asked sharply. Angel and Stitch quickly nodded.

Nani frowned. "Then why don't I remember any of this?"

"Is side effect of 324's powers. Erases memories of events while under 323's spell," Jumba lied.

Nani blinked. "Oh…then Mahalo Stitch, Angel," said Nani. Chocola coughed. "Oh, and you too 324. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better put some clothes on." She got up, covering herself up with the blanket, and exited the room.

Lilo and Holly came in. "Why was Nani wearing a blanket?" asked Lilo. Her eyes bulged when she saw Pleakley in the nude, peeling wallpaper. "And why is Pleakley naked?"

Angel reached for the amnesia dust, then changed her mind. "Ah, screw it." She was tired of erasing people's memories.

Jumba sat down in his desk chair. "I am assuming that 323 has returned to island. Am I correct?" Everyone nodded. "I would be liking an explanation, then, to why nobody was splashing me with water before I made love to Big Girl and Pleakley!" he said angrily. Angel sighed and explained Hunkahunka's new powers, torture, and plans for revenge for the fifth and hopefully final time that night. Jumba looked concerned when he heard the conditions of the captured experiments. "I knew Hamsterviel was evil, but I was having no idea he was being this sadistic," the genius murmured. He got to his feet and opened the window. "First things first, we must be stopping 323's love spell. 324, go into town and peck everyone engaging themselves in wanton sexual acts." He handed her the bag of amnesia dust. "Sprinkle this on any humans and tell them to forget the last several hours. Is not mattering if it is being said in English or Turian, result is still being the same. Tell all experiments what is going on and have them stick together in case 323 tries anything dangerous." Chocola nodded and flew away. "There, that will be taking care of that."

"Actually, we still have a problem," admitted Angel.

Jumba frowned. "Problem? What problem?"

Stitch grimaced. "001."

Jumba gasped, almost having a heart attack. "Z-zero zero one?" They all nodded. He mopped his brow and sat back down. "Oh dear…this is being very bad indeed!"

Angel quickly related the fight between Stitch and 001 on the beach to Jumba. The genius' face grew paler the more that he heard, especially the part about 001 growing stronger than ever if he killed an experiment. "What I don't understand is how he can be so powerful," she said after she had finished. "He's only a 000 series experiment, and the first one at that. Why isn't he as weak as the other 000's?"

Jumba sighed. "Is long story. I have been keeping it secret for long time now, but I suppose now is being as good a time as any to tell it. You will be needing to understand just what 001 is if we are going to be able to defeat him." The four sat down on the bed, varying degrees of interest on their faces. Even Stitch, who had fought 001 long ago, had never heard the tale of the creature's origins. Jumba had always changed the subject whenever it came up. Jumba leaned back in his chair as he began reminiscing to the sound of gently shredding wallpaper, courtesy of Pleakley. "It was all beginning long, long ago, back when I was attending college and still had a full head of hair…"

…

The plot thickens! Tune in next time as the shocking origins of 001 are finally revealed!


	8. Birth of Evil

Hey everyone, glad you could make it! Sit back and relax, because the origins of 001 will finally be revealed!

Anonymous, I don't think Angel's song would work. Her main power is turning good to evil; all her reverse song does is negate that effect. I doubt it can turn evil to good if the person was already evil to begin with.

Mona, happy belated birthday! Like most psychopathic experiments, 001 was inspired by 552. And a little Power Rangers helped, too. Gantu got revived by the Whale Watchers, and promptly ate them. He WAS very hungry, after all. I don't really know where Arnold is. As for the Babyflier episode, I think he just took care of Gantu to shut him up. Otherwise, he would have been crying all the time, and we all know how annoying crying babies are.

SpeedySwaf, I've only seen a little of Dead Zone. What does that have to do with anything?

LTC, Jumba tried to patent his cures for Earth sicknesses but the FBI made him give the cures to some idiot doctor and let him get all the credit. Lousy government agents. Poor Jumba didn't get a cent.

…

Young adult genius and aspiring future evil scientist Jumba Jookiba looked down at his worktable angrily. "Arrgh, why won't you blitznagging live already?!"

Jumba was in his dorm at the University of Keltikwaan. He was in his final semester of college, and in deep trouble of failing and being held back a year. Despite his ridiculously high IQ, he was failing most of his classes due to hilarious pranks he played on teachers and his crummy physical condition. The thing on his table, the result of a genetic experiment, was worth 20% of his final Biology grade and his last chance to graduate on time. The assignment had been to create a living, breathing creature out of spare bits of DNA and other parts. Jumba had easily built the creature, a white monkey that was a slightly more advanced version of the primates found in his planet's jungles, but there was only one problem. His creation was brain dead. It was only being kept alive by a basic life support system, and if it could not demonstrate any form of self-sustained life the teachers would not accept it and he would fail.

Jumba ran his meaty fingers through his thick Afro in thought. "Hmmm…" He suddenly got an ingeniously evil idea and went over to his dresser drawer. "If science is being unable make my creation live…" He pulled out a thick, ancient book. "Perhaps magic can!"

Magic as a whole was outlawed everywhere in the galaxy. (Something to do with an evil sorcerous conqueror who nearly took over the universe millennia ago.) Despite this, numerous families taught the old ways in secret to their children in hopes that they could one day restore the age of mysticism and magic. Jumba's family was one of them. Although Jumba himself slightly favored science over magic, (which is why he went to college in the first place) he didn't mind casting an occasional spell or two every once in a while, when he really needed it. And this was definitely one time when he really needed it!

After flipping through the ancient book of magic, Jumba found a spell that was just what he needed. There was nothing he could do to fix his experiment's brain, but he could work around that by summoning a spirit from the World Outside of Time. By doing so, he could make the spirit possess his empty experiment and animate it for his teacher long enough to earn an A and ensure his graduation. Everyone knew spirits occasionally missed the pleasures of the flesh, so he doubted there would be a problem in making the spirit do what he wanted in exchange for a body. With this in mind, he began setting up the spell to pull a soul from the afterlife to do his bidding. But in his haste to call the spirit (because his project was due in only two hours) he neglected to remember two things:

He hadn't placed a specific search parameter on the spell, so there were no telling what spirit it would grab. It could be literally anyone. The college was built on the ruins of a temple dedicated to the gods, making the region particularly susceptible to the summoning of certain _kinds_ of spirits. 

These two oversights were his undoing.

Once he wrote the spell-circle into the floor and spoke the ancient words of power, he was quite surprised when a spirit did not immediately appear before him. He was even more surprised when a swirling vortex of what definitely smelled and tasted like pure evil formed on the floor, spat out a gruesome figure, and vanished. Jumba took a step back, frightened by the figure's appearance. He was of the same height and build as Jumba. In fact, he could easily have been mistaken for one of Jumba's species were it not for his lack of legs, the tattered black cloak surrounding him, the red lights in place of eyeballs, and the maggots writhing across the surface of his skin. He held a pair of identical swords made of bone in his hands; each shaped like a katana with long tassels extending from the hilt. The figure took in his surroundings. "At last! I am being free! Bwahahahaha!"

"Wh-who are you?" asked Jumba nervously.

The monster's burning orbs locked eyes with Jumba's. "Since you are being the one who released me from the world outside time, I shall tell you. My name…is Karnax!"

Jumba gasped, recalling the name from ancient Keltikwaan mythology. "The God of murderers, banished from the mortal plane eons ago because of all the people he was killing!"

Karnax chuckled. "Yes, and thanks to you I am being free to roam this world once again. As a reward, I shall save you for last after I slaughter all around you!"

Jumba growled. "Not if I can be stopping it!" He pulled out a plasma gun he kept concealed in a fold on his stomach created by excess body fat and fired several shots at the evil God. To his surprise, all of them passed right through Karnax and blew a hole in the wall.

Karnax laughed. "Imbecile! I am spirit in your world! I cannot be touched…but that is not meaning I cannot touch you!" He swung his sword, striking Jumba with the flat of the blade and knocking him away. "Enough of this! I will return for you later." He floated over to the hole in the wall. "Let the glorious bloodbath begin!" With a laugh, he flew outside. Screams quickly ensued from the people on the campus.

Jumba groaned and got back up. He looked outside and trembled at the growing carnage. "This is being terrible! I have unleashed _another _uncontrollable creature of destruction that is intending to kill all my classmates!" he said, remembering the demon he had summoned the year before to serve as a date to the College Prom. "I must be doing something to stop this!" He glanced at his magic book. "Everyone is knowing conventional weapons are having no effect against spirits. Magic is being the key! It was what brought him into this world in the first place, maybe it can be sending him back to whence he came!" He quickly picked up the book and started reading, blocking out the screams from outside.

…

Karnax was having the time of his afterlife. The dark god cackled as the students ran from him, but not getting very far due to their great Keltikwaanen body weight. "This is being too easy!" He hurled one of his swords at an especially fat female, intending to skewer her. Before it could reach her, a golden figure dropped from the sky, deflecting the blade with a sword of his own. Karnax blinked. "Eh?"

"Cease and desist your vile acts immediately, evildoer!" cried the figure. He was definitely not of Keltikwaan build, as could be told by his impressive musculature and chiseled gut. He was covered in blinding lightweight gold armor, with a helmet covering his face and a long red scarf blowing in a wind that came out of nowhere. The female blushed, star-eyed, and fainted.

Karnax stared at the costumed figure. "And who are you being?"

"I," said the figure, brandishing his energy saber in a cool/sexy/stylish move that caused all the ladies nearby to swoon and faint. "Am the AURUM AVENGER!"

Karnax blinked. "The who?"

"The AURUM AVENGER! I am this university's mascot and resident superhero, and as such I cannot allow you to continue in the slaughter of my charges!" He held his sword in the air. "Prepare to face justice, fiend! YAAAHHH!" The Avenger charged towards Karnax, sword pointed for the god's heart…

…and passed right through his ghostly form. The Avenger stopped, confused. "What?"

Karnax grinned, drew back his sword, and plunged it forward, thrusting it through the hero's back and coming out of his chest. He then pushed the sword upward, ripping the mascot's head off and flinging it into the air. He caught the hero's head on the end of his other sword, held it up to his mouth, and started licking the blood off it while everybody resumed their panic.

Unnoticed in all the chaos, Jumba pushed the hovercraft holding his experiment's life support-mechanism behind a nearby building. He stopped and pulled out the spell book again. After reading the book earlier, he had discovered banishing Karnax was nearly impossible. He needed some very special ingredients, not to mention a wizard and his apprentice, a songstress, and a warrior to send Karnax back outside of Time. He did not have any of those, so instead he settled for the next best thing: sealing the god in an easily killable mortal body so he could cause no more mischief. He had found a sealing spell in the book that was so powerful, Karnax would not be able to break free unless his host body's very molecular structure was dissipated at the subatomic level.

He found the page that he was looking for and checked the instructions. He took out a marker and drew a red bull's eye on his experiment's forehead to indicate it was the target of the spell. He looked back at the book and started reading. "Evil spirits that wander free, listen to my call. Bind yourself to this mortal form, forever and forevermore. Khargi, Azroth, Xerxes!" he finished, invoking the names of three of his planet's strongest gods.

Karnax hesitated in his slaughter, suddenly feeling very strange. "Eh? What is happening?" As he suddenly became transparent, he realized to his horror what was going on. "That amateur magician! He must be placing a seal spell on me!" He tried to fight it, but was wrenched inexorably around to Jumba's location. "No! NOOOOO!" he screamed as he was forced into the experiment's body. The bull's eye vanished, completing the spell.

"Haha! It worked!" Jumba cried.

The monkey's eyes flew open. Since the experiment had no mind of its own, Karnax was in complete control of its body. "Release me!" he howled.

Jumba shook his head. "I am not thinking so. You are far too dangerous to let free. Therefore, I will make sure you can never hurt anyone again!" He took out his plasma gun and fired it at the monkey's head. It exploded. Jumba sighed in relief and wiped away some sweat. He was horrified when the experiment suddenly regenerated its head, glaring at Jumba furiously. "But…but, how?"

"Fool!" Karnax hissed. "Are you not knowing the consequences of being possessed by a god?"

"Well, no," Jumba admitted.

"As long as I am retaining this body, it cannot be destroyed by physical or magical means. My immortality is being infused in every atom of this body, keeping it alive. You have done nothing but delay me, once I am breaking free and regaining my full power I will begin my bloodbath again-starting with you!" Karnax promised.

"Not if I can be helping it!" Jumba took out a tranquilizer and injected it into the monkey's neck. He instantly fell asleep. Jumba sighed in relief again and started pushing the hovercraft back towards his room. As he passed the pile of bodies Karnax had already made, a thought came to him. "I should probably be blaming this on lazy roommate. That is always working!" With a chuckle, he went back inside.

…

"And that is being the story of 001's origins," Jumba finished.

"So let me get this straight: 001 is actually a brain dead experiment possessed by a homicidal god you accidentally summoned years ago?" asked Angel.

"Yes."

"Sounds like the plot to a bad movie or fanfiction," she murmured under her breath.

Holly entered the room, carrying several bowls. "Who wants popcorn?" She had gone downstairs at some point during Jumba's story to make some.

"Meega! Meega!" Stitch jumped off the bed, grabbed the bowls and stuffed them all into his mouth.

"Stitch, leave some for the rest of us!" said Lilo.

Stitch paused. "Soka," he said through the bowls in his mouth. He pulled two of them out, popcorn and all, and handed them to Lilo and Angel.

"Hey, don't I get one?" asked Pleakley. He had finished stripping the wallpaper a while ago to listen to the story and was still naked. Stitch shrugged, spat out another bowl and handed it to the walking noodle.

Jumba frowned. "That was not end of story. I am still having to tell you all about 626's encounter with 001." Remembering this event, Stitch quieted down along with everyone else. "Now, although initial experiment was failure, thanks to Karnax's spirit I managed to get my A and graduate from university with numerous degrees. 001 had inspired me to create other experiments, creatures of destruction that I would actually be able to control. But making those kinds of creatures was being illegal and very expensive, so I would be needing funding from an illicit source. And whom would I happen to run into but Dr. Jacques van Hamsterviel, one of the wealthiest and evilest men in the galaxy? We were immediately forming a contract, stating that I would use the money supplied by Hamsterviel to make an army of monsters he could use to conquer the universe." He paused to catch his breath. "And so my life's work began, creating my hundreds of little evil experiments. While all of them were having great destructive potential, Hamsterviel was satisfied with none of them. He wanted a perfect weapon, indestructible, remorseless, pure evil, capable of leveling cities and destroying everything in sight. And thus my greatest creation, Experiment 626, was being made. And as I was working and trained with my newest experiment, Karnax's spirit lurked in his confinement deep in the bowels of my laboratory, patiently waiting for the chance to escape and kill again…"

…

And that was the origin of 001. Not what you were expecting, right? Tune in next time for another flashback, explaining Stitch's first encounter with 001!


	9. Return of Evil

I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. This one should answer some old questions and raise new ones. Enjoy!

TT, when you said cheesy you were just referring to the Aurum Avenger, right?

Story Weaver 1 and nukerjsr, Ban-Kar and Karnax will never meet, and I think we can all agree that's a good thing.

…

Sirens blared and red lights flashed throughout the military base. "Warning. Warning. Intruder has penetrated level 15 and is descending via elevator to Sector X-J-9. All units rendezvous at Sector X-J-9 landing immediately. Repeat, all units rendezvous at Sector X-J-9 immediately!" shouted a computerized voice.

Dozens of heavily armed reptilian guardsmen hustled to the elevator landing, waiting silently as the transport approached. When the light over the door went on and the elevator opened, the soldiers opened fire with their plasma rifles. After blasting the hell out of whatever was in the elevator, they stopped firing to see what they had shot. When the dust cleared, they were surprised to see the elevator was empty. "Where'd he go?" asked one of the soldiers.

Just then, the grille over the air vent above them rattled and fell off. The face of a grinning blue monster in an orange jumpsuit popped out, startling the guards. "Hi!" He dropped from the vent, firing plasma bullets from his four guns as he fell. He took out all the guards before he even hit the ground.

"Excellent job, 626!" crackled a voice from the monster's earpiece. "You are almost there. Do not be letting me down!"

"No problem." 626 prowled through the sector and quickly found what he was looking for. He entered the secret weapons lab, took out the guards and scientists inside, and headed for a computer console. After a bit of quick hacking, he found the top-secret weapon plans he had been sent to retrieve, downloaded them onto a disk, and then set the base's self-destruct sequence just for fun.

"Warning! Warning! Self-destruct sequence has been activated. One minute to self-destruct. All personnel evacuate immediately!" said the computer.

626 knew he didn't have much time, so he crawled into another vent and started for the closest route outside. Following the scent of fresh air, he kicked out a grille and jumped out into the snowy slopes of the mountain the base was located on. He jumped on top of the ventilation grille and started boarding down the mountain with it as the base exploded, triggering an avalanche. After an incredible snowboarding sequence filled with sweet stunts and enemies trying to kill him from other snowboards, snowmobiles, and helicopters, 626 skidded to a stop at the bottom of the mountain and boarded his waiting spaceship just as the avalanche reached him. He quickly took off before he could be buried and exited the planet's atmosphere. "Mission complete!"

The ship shimmered and vanished, along with the backdrop of space, leaving 626 right where he had started, in a holographic training room. In the control room above, Dr. Hamsterviel clapped his hands eagerly from atop his phone-book perch. "Excellent! Excellent!"

"He is meeting your specifications, then?" asked Jumba.

Hamsterviel paused. "Yes…except for one thing."

__

Uh oh, thought Jumba.

"Earlier in the simulation, he hesitated for a full second before killing a harmless little girl he had taken hostage. If he is the pure evil experiment I ordered, why did he hesitate?"

Jumba grinned weakly and attempted to explain. "You are knowing it is being nearly impossible to create life without a single spark of good in it, it is being against the laws of the universe. Almost no creature can ever be being _pure_ evil, just mostly. Even you are having some miniscule amount of goodness buried in you somewhere." Hamsterviel snorted, but said nothing to disprove Jumba's statement. "While I could not be making 626 totally evil, I have given him a higher evil-to-good ratio than my other experiments through several tests and experimental procedures. I have also been keeping him isolated in this portion of the lab to keep him from socializing with the other experiments, because my studies are indicating loneliness can lead to depression, which leads to hatred, which is inevitably leading to evil. This is suppressing most of his 'good' emotions, leaving only negative ones." Jumba felt a twinge of guilt for doing this to 626, but immediately hid it. "This has been mostly successful, but there is still being a little bit of good surfacing now and then."

"Hmmm…" Hamsterviel mulled that over for a moment. "Very well, but I expect the next one to be even eviler."

Jumba's heart sank. "Yes, of course." He had been hoping 626 would be the one to finally satisfy Hamsterviel. He loved making experiments, but hated putting up with the miniature dictator to do it. It was a shame he needed the money so badly. It was a good thing he was already in the planning stages of 627, and may have found a way to twist whatever bit of good lurked inside it to sadism and evil. Surely that would appeal to Hamsterviel.

"I must attend to business in the little evil geniuses room, then I will be off. You will receive your payment in the mail, same as always." With a swish of his cape, he was off. Jumba wiped away some sweat and headed downstairs to clean 626 off and tell him the bad news.

…

Hamsterviel had no trouble finding the bathroom, but he accidentally fell in the toilet before he could do his business and came out sopping wet, unable to dry himself off properly because he was too short to reach the paper towels. Grumbling, he exited the bathroom, dripping water on the floor as he headed back to his ship. On the way he had the misfortune of running into a certain green experiment with an elephant snout, a brush for a tail, and a certain fondness for cleaning. 010 took one look at Hamsterviel, cried "Dirty!" happily and fired his cleaning laser at the doctor.

Hamsterviel yelped as the laser zapped past him and backed away. "What do you think you are doing, you lame-brained insignificant little-"

"Dirty!" 010 fired his laser again.

This one nearly hit Hamsterviel's foot. A little nervous, he said, "I order you to stop shooting at me immediate-"

"Dirty!"

This next laser passed between his ears, just a millimeter from his cranium. It was then that Hamsterviel realized it would probably be for the best if he stopped ordering and started running. He scurried away, followed closely by 010, who was firing laser bursts more rapidly.

The chase took the two into the deepest and least inhabited section of the lab, where 411 and 412 set up their disreputable brothel, and where a great evil lay slumbering. Hamsterviel turned a corner and found himself confronted with a dead end hallway ending in a door that was quite evidently held shut by numerous locks and chains. "Oh no!"

010 came into the hallway, and Hamsterviel closed his eyes and cowered, expecting the next thing he felt to be burning laser death. He was surprised when nothing happened. He opened his eyes a crack and saw 010 was staring at the door at the end of the hallway. Somewhere deep inside the experiment's microscopic brain was something that had been drilled into him since his first day: never, EVER enter or even go near the locked door in the lab's basement, on pain of reprogramming and possible destruction. 010 turned and ran away.

Hamsterviel recovered his confidence. "You had better run, you mindless disgusting cleaner you! If I ever catch you, I'll skin your fur off and use it for a carpet!" Satisfied, he turned away to inspect the door. Curious to see what Jumba might be hiding, Hamsterviel cut off the locks and chains with a laser pen and tried opening it. It had rusted shut long ago from disuse. He shrugged and used his laser pen again to cut a hole in the door more than large enough to accommodate him, then entered the chamber.

He immediately sneezed due to all the dust in the room, eliciting a groan from the room's other sole occupant. Hamsterviel looked around. There, in a transparent dome lit by a flickering light, was a white monkey, weak and malnourished from years of imprisonment. "Help me…"

Hamsterviel blinked. "Who are you? Are you an experiment?"

"…Yes." Said the monkey after a weary pause.

"What is your number?" asked the doctor suspiciously.

"…Number?"

"Yes, what number are you? There are six hundred and twenty six experiments in this lab, all made by Doctor Jumba Jookiba. Which one are you?"

The monkey looked surprised. He hadn't known there were other experiments. "I am being the first."

Hamsterviel was surprised. "The first? But that would make you 001, and Jookiba said that one died in a tragic accident right after its creation! Why would he have lied to me?" he wondered to himself.

"Please…release me. I have been down here for so long…I will be doing anything to get out!" said 001 desperately.

Hamsterviel was interested. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Very well. If I release you, you must agree to be my servant."

"Of course, just be letting me out of here already!"

Hamsterviel used his laser pen to cut a large hole out of the dome. He pushed it in with a shove. 001 crawled out through the hole and bowed, an eerie expression on his face. "Thank you…" Without warning, he lunged for the rodent's throat.

The instant he touched Hamsterviel's fur, he was thrown across the room by a huge blast of black lightning. He roared in pain and lunged at Hamsterviel again. Startled, the doctor raised a hand and another bolt of lightning struck 001, slamming him into the wall. As the monkey groaned and got back to his feet, Hamsterviel stared in disbelief at his hand, which was still crackling with electricity. He could not see it, but his eye color was switching from red to blue and back again. The doctor was just as surprised by this new power as 001.

"Who are you, that is holding this power over me?" the monkey snarled.

"I-I am Doctor Jacques van Hamsterviel."

001 froze. "Hamsterviel?" He took a step back, looking horrified. "D-did you say…_Hamsterviel_?"

Hamsterviel nodded. "Yes, that is my name."

There was a silence. Then 001 dashed for the door, slipping past Hamsterviel and through the hole made by the laser. "Hey! Hey, where do you think you are going, you filthy albino primate? Come back here! I'm not done with you!" He ran after 001.

001 rushed over to an air vent, wrenched off its cover, and crawled inside. Hamsterviel smirked as he saw this. "Silly fool! You can't get away from me that easily, navigating through dark, narrow spaces is instinctive child's play for a hamster-like Rodentian such as myself!" He crawled into the vent, his small sensitive nose already picking up the monkey's trail. He started following it.

…

001 paused at an intersection in the ductworks, listening carefully for the sounds of little rodent claws scratching against the metal floor. There was nothing. He sighed in relief and continued traveling at a slightly more leisurely pace. He noticed scents wafting through the ventilation system, scents of beings possessing great power, greater than any being he had seen in the mortal realm. He paused occasionally to peek through grills and look at the numerous experiments wandering about the laboratory, practically drooling at the strength he could obtain from their blood. The blood of the weakest experiment would allow him to return to full power in no time, and he could only dream what he could obtain from the blood of the strongest. Just as he had resolved to drop out of the vents onto a pair of experiments with an exceptionally high power level, one a pink beauty with long antenna, the other a fat, lazy male with a sandwich, another scent caught his attention. "Jookiba," he hissed. The idiot who had summoned him and bound him in this loathsome form was nearby, and with him was an experiment just as strong, if not stronger, than the ones below! He quickly followed the scent, locating a vent overlooking a bathroom where Jumba, now older and less hairy, was trying to clean up the reluctant 626.

"Why do I have to take a bath?" he complained.

"No bath is meaning you are becoming stinky. If you are being stinky, I'll visit you less and you won't get to play in the holo simulator as much any more," Jumba explained.

"Aww…" the experiment whined as Jumba started pushing him into a tub.

It was at that moment 001 dropped from the ceiling vent, startling both inventor and creation. "Hello, Jookiba. It has been a long time."

Jumba gasped. "You!"

Stitch, relieved for an excuse not to bathe, jumped out of the tub. "Who's this guy?"

Deciding not to delve into too much detail, the genius said, "He is being 001, my first experiment and one of my greatest failures!"

Stitch looked over the monkey's matted fur and protruding ribs and snorted. "He doesn't look so tough. Bet I could take him."

As 001 advanced, 626's comment gave Jumba a brilliant idea. "Perhaps you could. 001, let us be striking a bargain. Before you kill me for trapping you in that body, locking you in the basement and not feeding you for over twenty years, why not test yourself against my greatest creation 626? It would be a thrilling match-up, the first experiment versus the last experiment! It is being sort of poetic, yes?"

001 considered. "What do I get if I win?"

"You can kill all of us," Jumba lied. "But if you are losing, it's back to the basement with you!"

001 nodded. "Very well. I accept."

"Hey, what about me? What do I get if I win?" asked 626.

"Eh, I will think about letting you skip bath today."

"Awesome!"

Jumba clasped his hands together. "Good, now that that is being settled, you two go and fight in the simulator. Is much bigger than this small bathroom."

"Okay. Follow me!" 626 led 001 out of the room.

Jumba chuckled and rubbed his palms evilly. "Heheh! Now, while 001 is being distracted, I can finish my latest invention, which is sure to be putting him out of the way once and for all!" He rushed off.

…

626 and 001 faced off inside the simulator room. "So, you ready to lose?" asked 626.

001 scoffed. "There is being more to me than meets the eye. I cannot be defeated!"

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Computer, activate simulation Beta Omega!"

"Processing." The room shimmered, and suddenly they were on a large platform moving through space along a glowing rail.

001 looked around in confusion. "What is this?"

"What you've never seen a hologram before? Relax, it's just for show. None of it is real. Now, let's get this over with!"

The two glared at each other for a moment. Then a star went nova in the background, signaling them to fight. They charged at one another as the battle began.

…

Several minutes later, Jumba entered the simulator room. The hologram had been forced to shut down due to heavy damage inflicted on the walls and imaging projectors. 626 had the struggling 001 pinned to the ground by the neck amidst a great deal of rubble. The monkey looked virtually unharmed, but 626 had several cuts, a few pieces bitten out of his ear, and his secondary right arm was hanging on by a thread. The experiment was relieved to see his creator. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"Eh, 149 and 150 stole integral parts for new invention. I had to track them down before I was coming here." He was now wearing a large metal backpack with a glass globe at the top, a slot on the bottom, and a vacuum hose. "Are you being all right?"

"Oh yeah, just peachy." That's when his damaged arm fell off. They stared at it. "Uh, you can fix that right?"

"Oh sure, is nothing. You should have been seeing 625 after 586 digested him this one time!" He tossed 626 a small orb. "Here, this plasma explosive should help."

626 pressed a button on the orb with his remaining secondary arm, and shoved it down 001's throat. He then got up and half-stumbled, half-ran away as the bomb exploded, splattering the monkey into smithereens. Bits of white hair, bone, and blood rained all over the place. 626 picked a bit of finger out of his hair and tossed it away in disgust. "Ew. Is he dead yet?"

"No, 001 is immortal, but it is being possible to stun him for a while. Just long enough for me to be testing my latest invention!" He turned on the hose and started sucking up all the pieces of 001 lying about, containing them in the sphere on his backpack. When it was filled to maximum capacity, he took off the pack and pressed a button. There was a flash of light, and a small black marble replaced all the gore. It fell through a hole at the bottom of the sphere and out of the slot into Jumba's palm. "Ah ha! It is working just as I predicted!"

"What did it do?" asked 626.

"This is my newest invention, the flash-dehydrator! It is having the power to freeze-dry any object into a tiny, easily transportable pod that can be reactivated by hydration. As long as this pod is kept dry, we will never be seeing 001 again!" Jumba said proudly.

"That's brilliant!" said a familiar voice. Jumba and 626 turned around to see Hamsterviel walk into the room. "Why didn't you tell me about this contraption earlier?"

Jumba blinked. "Hamsterviel? I thought you were leaving."

"Oh, um, I got lost and ended up back here. And I was just in time to see 626 fight that rabid monkey! It was incredible! Too bad all the simulator's recording devices were destroyed in the battle, or you would be able to see how well your creation faired. But that doesn't matter, I've changed my mind! Forget 627, 626 is the perfect weapon! I'll take him, and all the other experiments you've made for me, fulfilling our contract. Oh, and I'd like that dehydrator too. With it, I can transport an entire army in my pocket and release them in a public area whenever I choose!"

Jumba was wary. "Eh, I don't know. Dehydrator is unfinished, still has some bugs-"

"I'll pay double."

Jumba was tempted, but shook it off. "No, is too dangerous."

"Triple!"

Jumba fought down the urge to say yes. "I _really _don't think-"

"Quadruple!"

626 walked over to the Dehydrator. "Hey Hamsterwheel, if you want this thing so much, why not take a closer look at it?"

Hamsterviel bristled. "It's HAMSTERVIEL! HAMSTERVIEL, you moronic blue-" 626 turned on the hose. Hamsterviel screamed as he was sucked up and crammed into the glass globe. "Wh-what do you think you are doing? Let me out immediately!"

"626, what are you doing?" asked Jumba as 626 was about to press the activation button.

"Dehydrating Hamsterviel."

Jumba frowned. "626, while the thought does appeal to me, we are needing his money. How can I support all of my experiments without him?"

"Look, I know you hate working for this guy. And I don't want to have to work for him either. I think we'd both be happier if he was somewhere out of the way. There's gotta be a promising investor somewhere out there who's better than this guy, and until you find him you can just dehydrate the rest of your experiments to cut back on bills."

Jumba thought about that for a moment. "You are making good points. Okay, dehydrate him."

"YOU WILL ALL PAY FOR THIS!" Hamsterviel screamed as 626 pressed the button. Nothing happened. He frowned and pressed it several more times. The Dehydrator started shaking and spewing sparks.

626 blinked. "That doesn't look good."

"I said there were still bugs in it! Run!" Jumba ran for the exit. 626 grabbed his severed arm and followed him. They closed the door shut just as the Dehydrator exploded in a surprisingly large blast, shaking the lab. Jumba waited a few minutes, opened the door a crack, and looked in. He saw nothing but smoke and debris. "I think he is dead."

"Good."

Jumba closed the door. "Well, now that that is being over with, let's reattach your arm and finish that bath."

Stitch blinked. "I thought you said you'd think about letting me skip the bath if I won the fight!" he protested.

"I did think about it. And I have decided that you are still taking bath."

Stitch's ears drooped. "Blitznag." Jumba laughed evilly.

…

"And that is being the story of 626's first encounter with 001," Jumba concluded. "And before you are asking, I am not knowing how Hamsterviel repelled 001 or survived the explosion, so that's all there is." Everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Well, it's just…there wasn't really much fighting in it," said Lilo.

"So?"

"So…this was supposed to be the story of Stitch's first big fight with 001, but you skipped over the fighting part!" Lilo said.

Jumba frowned. "I was busy finishing Dehydrator. And recorders were broken during the fight, so I am not knowing what happened."

Stitch said something in Turian. Angel translated. "He says that he gave you a blow-by-blow account of the fight while you were fixing his arm. Why couldn't you tell us that?"

Jumba started sweating. "Eh heh, I forgot?" Everyone stared at him. "All right, I was being lazy! I will tell you rest of story some other time, what we really need to do be doing now is focusing on stopping evil god in experiment body!"

"Okay, how are we going to do that?" asked Pleakley, who was still naked.

Jumba leaned back in his chair. "001 has undoubtedly increased his power by feasting on the island's wildlife. As such, it is being unfeasible to simply stun and dehydrate him again. No, we must be getting rid of him once and for all." He turned around and started messing with his chemistry set. "We cannot banish Karnax as long as he is remaining in 001's body, but that is being easily remedied. Tricky part is banishing spell. I think I can be finding most of the ingredients around house, but we are still needing a wizard, an apprentice, a songstress and a warrior." He rubbed his chin in thought. "624 and 626 can play the part of songstress and warrior, and I can be wizard, so we are still needing an apprentice."

He turned to look at his three prospects, Pleakley, Holly, and Lilo. "Due to their complex genetic makeup, attempting to teach an experiment magic would result in a horrendous explosion that would be killing us all. Therefore, 411 is out of the question." Holly sulked at this. "So, there is only being one obvious choice for my apprentice. Lilo, how would you be liking to learn how to master the secrets of evil magic?"

"Rock-a-hula, that'd be great!" said Lilo excitedly.

"Hey wait, what about me?" asked Pleakley angrily.

Jumba blinked. "Eh? Oh, you. You are out of the question as well."

"Why?"

"You are being Plorginarian."

Pleakley was furious. "Oh, so you won't let me be your apprentice because you're racist?!"

"No, I am not letting you be my apprentice because Plorginarians are being naturally resistant to magic. Teaching you would be like making a brick wall tap-dance, is completely impossible," Jumba explained.

Pleakley blinked. "Oh."

"Besides, you are clumsy and stupid. Even if you did have magical aptitude, teaching you would no doubt be causing explosion twice as big as one from teaching experiment!"

"Hey!"

Ignoring Pleakley, Jumba turned to Angel. "624, are you still having Dagger of Ophis?"

"It's in my dressing room, why?"

"Part of spell is requiring a piercing metal object that is already enchanted. I am not having time to make new enchanted object, so yours will have to do."

Angel nodded. "Okay. Stitch and I will go get it." The two experiments quickly headed for the cruiser.

Jumba pressed a few buttons on his computer and handed it to Lilo. "Little Girl, these are instructions on how to make bow and arrow. I am needing you to go outside and make one from sticks and string, and leave them out in moonlight for ten minutes."

"Okay." Lilo took the computer and went outside.

Jumba turned to Holly next. "411, I am needing you to go downstairs and make more popcorn. I am very hungry and will be needing my strength for the coming battle." She nodded and headed downstairs. "Oh, and Pleakley?"

"Yes?" said Pleakley, hoping he could still be of assistance to the great genius.

"Put some clothes on."

…

And that ends chapter 9. Sorry for gypping you guys on the fight, but I didn't know what to do for it. I'm not giving you any clues to Hamsterviel's weird power, so figure it out for yourself. (Which is pretty much impossible.) See you next time and please review!


	10. Hunkahunka strikes back

I'm glad everybody likes last chapter's flashback. In this chapter, things start heating up again as we approach the climax! Hope you like it!

Nukejrsr, Hamsterviel's wealth, desires, and powers will be explained in a future story…IF I plan to write one!

Story Weaver1, I'd like to hear your theory about Hamsterviel. It's probably not very close to the truth, but it can't hurt to try, right?

TT, the Aurum Avenger actually did have a giant robot called the Giga Gigabot Seven Contrapcione. He used it to battle the giant monsters that plagued the university every other day or so. Surprisingly, less than a quarter of them were Jumba's fault. The rest were made by the _other_ evil geniuses on campus. J

Yes Mona, 625 was eaten by Tank once. He had been tricked into wearing aluminum-scented cologne, which made Tank think he was a robot and ate him.

???, Yin's a girl? You sure? Huh, I always thought he was a guy. Oh well. There's nothing wrong with little gender changes here and there for the sake of plot, right? Nobody seems to have a problem with Sprout being a girl, when they called her as guy on the show.

…

The Stitch Machine landed on the sidewalk in front of the Royale. Stitch looked around for any witnesses, but they were all too busy making love to notice. Chocola had obviously not gotten there yet. "Should I come in with you? Eric or Arnold might still be around," he said as they both got out.

Angel shook her head. "Nah, they surprised me last time. If they come on to me now, I'll give them a kick their sexual organs will never forget!"

"I think I'll come anyway," he persisted.

She shrugged. "Okay." They went inside.

Angel gasped at what was inside. "Oh god…" In only a few hours, the theatre had been transformed from a charming playhouse into the lair of a psychopath. Her friends and cast members were hanging from nooses tied to the rafters, blood dripping from gaping holes in their stomachs. Strange sigils were splattered across the walls in blood, and dozens of candles illuminated the room. "What happened?" she whispered. There was no answer from her lover. "Stitch?"

She turned around and gasped in horror. Eric, now covered in blood from his victims, had caught Stitch from behind with a noose and was slowly choking him to death. Stitch was struggling, but for once his super-strength failed him thanks to the respiratory impediment caused by the noose. "Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now-except perhaps Angel…" He raised the Dagger of Ophis, pilfered from Angel's dressing room, over Stitch's forehead. "Start a new life with me-buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! _This_ is the choice! _This _is the point of no return!"

Angel's mind raced. Eric's love-induced dementia had convinced him he really was the deadly Phantom of the Opera. If she tried to attack him, he would stab Stitch to death, and not even Stitch could survive a dagger through the brain. How could she save her boyfriend? Suddenly, she got an idea. Maybe if she played along, following the play's script like Eric was, she could save Stitch! She started singing. "Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend…one by one I've watched illusions shattered…"

Eric leered. "Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity…"

The next line was Raoul's, but Stitch was slowly choking to death and didn't know the script anyway, so both Eric and Angel mentally skipped to their next lines. The same thing would happen many times throughout this macabre recital. "Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting-" the Phantom continued. "For either way you choose, you cannot win! So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"

"Angel of Music…"

"Past the point of no return-"

"…Why this torment?"

"…The final threshold…"

"When will you see reason…?"

"His life is now the prize which you must earn!"

"Angel of Music…" Angel repeated.

"You've passed the point of no return…"

"…You deceived me-I gave my mind blindly…"

"You try my patience- make your choice!" Eric demanded.

Angel paused for dramatic purposes (as called for in the script) then slowly started walking towards Eric. "Pitiful creature of darkness…what kind of life have you known…? God give me courage to show you you are not alone…" She pulled Eric down to her level and kissed him passionately for several seconds before pulling away.

Stunned as their embrace ended, the Phantom dropped Stitch and the dagger. Stitch pulled off the noose and looked at Eric in confusion. "Take her-forget me-forget all of this…leave me alone-forget all you've seen…go now-don't let them find you! Take the boat-leave me here-go now, don't wait…just take her and go-before it's too late…go…go now-go now and leave me here!" He swished his cape and ran away.

Stitch blinked as he rubbed his sore throat. "What was that?"

"That," said Angel proudly. "Was the final scene of Phantom of the Opera. Thanks to Hunkahunka's spell, Eric thought he really was the Phantom, so most of what he did was following the play's script. By that token, all I had to do to make him let you go was play my part of the scene, convincing him he was doing the wrong thing and that I really belonged with you."

"Oh." Stitch looked up. "And was hanging your friends and co-workers part of the script too?"

Angel grimaced. "Well, the Phantom did hang some of his victims…" She picked up the fallen dagger. "Come on, we have to get this back to Jumba pronto."

"What about them?" asked Stitch, referring once more to the corpses.

Angel saddened. "There is nothing we can do for them now. We'll come back to bury them later." She wiped away a tear and headed for the door.

Stitch knew Angel was hurting, and ran after her to comfort her. As they walked out of the theatre, they could suddenly hear Eric's voice nearby. "Masquerade…paper faces on parade…masquerade…hide your face, so the world will never find you…" The Phantom's mask fell at their feet. They looked up and saw Eric standing on the theater roof. There was a rope around his neck. "Angel, I love you…"

"ERIC!" Angel screamed. She started climbing up the wall. Stitch shook his head sadly; knowing there was nothing she could do.

"You alone can make my song take flight-it's over now, the music of the night…" He stepped off the rooftop. The rope caught him halfway down and snapped his neck. He dangled limply from the roof, like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

"Eric…" Angel lost her grip on the wall and fell. Stitch caught her and hugged her as she burst into tears. "They're gone…they're all gone…" she wept. "They were like my family…my own special little o'hana…and now they're gone. Even Eric…he was always a little arrogant and egotistical, but…he was still my friend."

"Shhh," said Stitch. He wiped away her tears. "Don't cry," he said. "They're gone…but I'm still here. I'll always be here for you."

Angel sniffed. "Stitch…"

He kissed her. Still tearing a little, she kissed him back. Without warning, a spotlight flashed over them, ending the moment. "What…?" Stitch said, shielding his eyes.

Hovering above the theatre was a big black spaceship shaped somewhat like a hawk, with large wings, landing gear shaped like talons, and a cockpit shaped like a bird's head. It was from the cockpit's beak that the light was projected. The beam focused on Angel. "Well, what do we have here? A pink rat that doesn't know when to stand still?" said a voice amplified by the ship's speakers. The spotlight shifted over to Stitch. "And a blue monster that doesn't know how to stay under a love spell! Shouldn't you be screwing that whore 411 on that beach?"

"I told you I'd find a cure, Hunkahunka!" Angel yelled at the ship.

"And I told you my name's 323!" Hunkahunka shouted back. "Anyway, so what if you found a cure? The plan's changed, I'm not gonna bother with the whole fake love thing anymore, seeing as how you've escaped my clutches and no doubt told everyone you could what I'm up to."

"Then what are you going to do?" growled Stitch.

"Why don't I show you?" Hatches on the back of the ship opened up and launched several dozen pods into the air. The pods landed in surprisingly neat formations on the streets, walls, and rooftops of the surrounding buildings. Another set landed in a ring around the Stitch Machine. They all opened at once, connecting to each other with bolts of electricity that combined to form a huge high-voltage force field that completely boxed our heroes (And Hunkahunka) in the street in front of the Royale! The pods around the Stitch Machine formed a second force field, trapping the cruiser in an electric dome.

"What is this?" asked Angel, looking at the crackling shields in dread.

Hunkahunka laughed. "You like them? They're electrostatic force field generators, courtesy of Dr. Hamsterviel. And that's not all he's got in store for you, either. Get a load of this!"

His ship flew in a circle above them. As he did, a vent spewed white dust from the end of the ship. When he completed his circle, there was a halo of dust floating several feet off the ground. With a burst from the ship's engines, the dust ignited, exploding and forming a swirling vortex. The air around the vortex rippled, indicating it was a hole in space. "What is that?" wondered Stitch.

"This is a warp gate, patented by the good doctor. Once a generator in his lab has been activated, it can project a tunnel through space, a kind of artificial wormhole linking his lab to wherever I open a gate by igniting the special space-warping dust you just saw. But this is only half the fun! It's what the doc's sending _through_ the gate that's the real surprise!" crowed the evil hummingbird.

The warp gate started to fluctuate. Ten creatures dropped out of the vortex, landing on their feet before the couple. All of them were wearing lightweight body armor, helmets with combat visors, and plasma guns. And all of them looked exactly like Felix.

"No way…are they…clones?" asked Angel.

"Bingo! The doctor's improved his cloning process. He no longer needs to cut a specimen in half to duplicate it, he just needs a DNA sample. He's made clones of many of us captive experiments, forming the backbone of the army with which he will destroy the universe!" said Hunkahunka.

Stitch smirked. "Well if they're clones, they can't be that powerful. And Felix was never that strong to begin with. You think these things can take me down?"

"On their own, no, but that's the beauty of cloning! You can mass-produce an enormous army in a very short amount of time. What they lack in strength, they make up for in sheer numbers, enough to wear even you down 626! Now, enough of this pre-fight banter. The doctor wants me to capture both of you alive, but he told me I could damage you as much as I wanted before I handed you over. Attack!" The clones took out their guns and started charging their laser snouts.

Stitch and Angel immediately jumped out of the way as the area they were on got fried by laser and plasma bursts. They then split up, charging towards the group of Felix clones, wordlessly agreeing to take them on five-to-one. One of the clones fired a plasma shot as Stitch approached. He grabbed it and stuffed it down the clone's snout just as it was charging up its laser. This caused its head to explode. Stitch grabbed its corpse and used it to shield himself from the ensuing barrage of plasma shots and lasers. He grabbed the clone's gun and blasted away at the others, killing them all only after completely emptying the gun's cartridge. He picked up a new gun from one of the corpses then went to see how Angel was doing.

She was doing pretty well, actually. By holding her dagger out in front of her, she was able to use its demonic powers to absorb the plasma and laser shots. After several blasts had been sucked into the blade, it started glowing. She slashed with it, unleashing an energy wave that bisected the clones at the waist, killing them. "I didn't know you could do that," commented Stitch.

She looked at the dagger. "Neither did I." She smirked and looked up at Hunkahunka. "That the best you got?"

"No." Several more clones dropped from the warp gate. These were duplicates of Nosey, and carried large round shields with bladed edges along with plasma bazookas. They also had the same combat gear as the Felix clones.

Stitch experimentally fired a few bullets at the clones. They raised their shields quickly, deflecting the plasma shots with their polished surfaces. Stitch grunted and tossed the weapon away. "They're plasma-shielded. That probably means your wave trick won't work on them."

"Then we'll just have to get rid of those shields." Stitch nodded in agreement.

The clones had had enough of waiting around and hurled their shields at the experiments. They worked like giant buzzsaws, spinning through the air to cut anything before them in half. Stitch and Angel ducked down quickly. The blades soared over their heads, ricocheted off the building behind them, and headed back for their owners, who were charging their plasma bazookas. "Uh oh." Angel got in front of Stitch and tried to use the dagger to absorb the combined plasma blasts. Unfortunately, it proved to be too much energy for her weapon to contain, and the shots exploded on contact with the blade, knocking her away. "Angel!" Stitch cried.

Angel gave him a dizzy thumb's up. "Ugh…I'm okay…I'm fluffy!"

Stitch frowned. "Hey, that's my line!"

Angel grunted and started getting back up. "Just give me a minute."

Stitch looked up and saw the clones had retrieved their shields and were preparing to fire again. "You don't have a minute!" He led the clone's fire away from Angel, causing the bazooka shots to blow up parts of the street. He was forced to stop when he ran up against the force field wall. He skidded to a halt just a hair away from electrocution. He turned around and saw the Nosey clones throw their shields at him. He suddenly got a brilliant idea. He jumped as the blades spun towards him, bounced off the top of one, and landed to the side as the shields hit the force field. They ricocheted off, conducting some of the field's electricity and flew back into the hands of the clones, electrocuting them immediately. "Heh. Fried clone, anyone?"

The warp gate fluxed and spat out more clones. These were doubles of Amnesio, wearing the same combat gear as the others and carrying several dozen plasma explosives. They flew high above the ground, carpet bombing the streets below. Stitch and the recovered Angel avoided the blasts by climbing onto the walls of a nearby building. They climbed up above the clones and waited for them to fly by. As a couple of clones passed by, the experiments jumped off of the building, landing on the surprised clones. As the insectoids tried to shake them off, Angel cut the remaining bombs from her clone's body, causing them to fall to the ground and explode, creating a huge pothole in the road, which was already starting to look like Swiss cheese from all the previous blasts. She kicked the bug's sides, forcing it to fly close enough to its siblings for Angel to slice off their wings with her dagger, causing them to fall to the ground and explode. Stitch, on the other hand, armed all of the bombs on his bug at once, pushed it towards one of the other clones, and jumped off as the two collided, setting off a huge explosion that sent shrapnel everywhere. The remaining clones were knocked away by the blast, causing them to hit the force field wall and explode as well.

Frustrated (and a little shaken by the explosion) Hunkahunka turned on his speakers. "Think you're so tough, huh? Then take this!"

The warp gate fluctuated one more time and ejected more clones. These hit the shattered pavement hard, making craters. Each of them were clones of Tank, only the size of RVs, with thick armor protecting their heads, joints, and covering their backs. Spikes grew from the large metal shells on their backs, along with numerous cannons. One of them stepped forward and bellowed. It was bigger than the others, with a horned helmet, spiked joints, and Gatling guns attached to its sides.

Stitch grinned. "I'll take the big one."

"Okay. I'll deal with the leftovers," Angel said as she looked over the half dozen or so remaining clones.

The head clone pawed the ground and charged. Stitch lowered his head and charged as well. They collided with each other headfirst and recoiled from the impact. To the clone's surprise, its helmet shattered. Stitch grinned and punched the clone in the face, slamming it into a building. He leaped onto the copy and started pummeling it.

Angel got ready as one of the clones curled into a ball and started rolling towards her. She lowered her head and charged like a battering ram, slamming into the balled clone and knocking it back. It uncurled on its back and lay there, pitifully wiggling its legs in the air. She winced and rubbed her skull. "That'll leave a mark." The other clones started powering up their cannons. She jumped onto the belly of the clone she had knocked over and stabbed her dagger into it, then jumped off as the cannons fired, blasting the clone into the force-field wall. The clones started charging their cannons again. She threw her dagger straight down the barrel of one of the cannons, causing it to explode and take off a chunk of armor. The explosion tossed the dagger to the street, where Angel caught it. She jumped onto the damaged shell of the dazed clone and stabbed it in the back. The blade's magic venom killed it almost instantaneously. The four remaining clones fired their cannons at her. She hopped into the air and held the dagger downward. The four big shots bounced off the blade and struck their creators in the faces, stunning them. She dropped down and dashed up to each clone in turn, slashing each one across the face to kill it. She posed stylishly as the clones lay dead around her.

Stitch finished beating his clone to death and ripped a Gatling gun from its side. He pointed it into the air and fired, spraying bullets at Hunkahunka's ship. The lovebird tried to maneuver away from the blasts, but there wasn't enough room inside the force field. Stitch chipped off parts of the ship's hull until he was out of ammo, then grabbed the second Gatling gun and continued firing. Furious, Hunkahunka fired a missile at Stitch. Stitch discarded the now-empty gun, caught the missile in his bare hands just inches from his face, turned it over, and let go. It rocketed back up towards the ship and exploded, doing even more damage.

Rocked by the blast, Hunkahunka hit his forehead on a console, reopening an old wound. Boiling with rage, he wiped blood away from his eyes with one of his metal wings. "That's it!"

The warp gate trembled and disgorged approximately fifty Tank clones at once, all of them heavily armed and pointing their guns at the experiments. Not even Stitch would be able to stay up if all those bullets hit him at once. He growled angrily at the clones, challenging them to attack as they started charging their weapons.

Just then, a flash of light resonated from the force field. All the generators exploded, dropping the shield. "What! Impossible! How could those generators fail?" cried Hunkahunka.

A bolt of lightning shot across the street, striking a clone and leaping to another one, forming a chain reaction that simultaneously electrocuted all the soldiers. When they were all dead, the lightning solidified into a familiar yellow experiment. "Sparky!"

Sparky grinned. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

As Hunkahunka stuttered in disbelief, a muscular purple experiment leaped off of a rooftop and smashed into the ship's cockpit, cracking its glass cover with a powerful kick. "And don't forget me!" he said as he dropped to the ground.

"Kixx! What're you guys doing here?" asked Angel.

"A brown birdy pecked us a while ago and told us we were under a love spell and she had just broken it. And a good thing too, I was about to marry a sand crab!" Kixx joked.

"A few minutes ago, she came back and said you guys needed help. We couldn't let our two favorite cousins get creamed, now could we?" said Sparky.

Hunkahunka coughed loudly, reminding everyone he was still in control of the situation. "You think you can beat me now just cause you have a little backup?" Over a hundred clones of all types dropped from the gate. "Let's see you get past these!"

Kixx smirked. "Heh. That _might_ be enough to stop us…if we came alone! Everyone, come on out!" Approximately two hundred experiments appeared on the rooftops and streets; and all of them were ready to get a piece of the action.

Hunkahunka gaped. "A-all of you are here? _Why_?"

Sparky smirked. "Cause we're a family, and family helps each other out! Ain't that right, Stitch?"

"You said it, cousin!"

Angel grinned. "Looks like you're going to get your patookie kicked by that which you said was hypocritical and meaningless, Hunkahunka: the power of our family!"

Kixx pointed to the now somewhat nervous enemy. "O'hana…ATTACK!"

The experiments cried and charged into battle, proceeding to beat the shit out of the poor defenseless clones. Sparky was about to join them when Stitch grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Sparky, can you give us a hand with something?" He pointed to the Stitch Machine, which was still stuck behind a force field. "Can you knock that down? Angel and I have to get home."

Sparky frowned. "What, you're not gonna fight with us?"

"We'd love to, but right now we have to go stop a homicidal god stuck in a monkey's body from killing people," explained Angel.

Sparky stared at her in confusion. "Um, okay." He zapped the force field, shorting it out. "Well, there you go. Good luck with that whole monkey…god…thing." He joined the battle.

As Stitch and Angel hopped into the cruiser and flew away, Hunkahunka frantically called for more reinforcements. A chance shot from Splodyhead struck the warp gate, causing it to collapse before the troops could exit. Hunkahunka tried to open a new gate but found himself under heavy fire from all the experiments with projectile weapons. Frightened, he started flying away. Not yet done with the evil hummingbird, the army of experiments chased after him, blasting his ship all the way.

…

"Jumba?"

Jumba looked up from his bubbling chemistry set. "Yes Pleakley?"

"Um, there's something I want to tell you."

The genius frowned. "Make it quick, I am trying to save us all from evil god."

"I love you."

Jumba froze. The test tube in his hand fell to the floor and shattered, releasing a chemical that started to dissolve the wood. "Eh heh…what?"

"I love you," Pleakley repeated.

Jumba nodded slowly while rummaging through his desk drawers. "Ah. That is what I thought you were saying."

"I think I fell in love with you when you first called me 'little one'. I've always admired your strength, your genius, even your dedication to evil…I'm the one who keeps sending you all those anonymous love letters in your dresser," Pleakley rambled.

"Uh huh." Jumba peered into a drawer.

"This afternoon, when you raped me, I was appalled. But secretly, some dark part of me loved it." He wrapped his limp arms around Jumba's neck. "Take me now! Push yourself inside of me again!"

"Er, one second." Jumba pulled a handful of dust out of his desk and flung it in Pleakley's face. "You are being in love with me!"

Pleakley blinked. "Jumba, you said I was immune to magic. Amnesia dust doesn't work on me."

"Oh…well in that case…" Jumba reached into his desk, pulled out a neuralyzer (stolen from Cobra Bubbles on his last visit) and flashed it in Pleakley's face.

Pleakley blinked. "…What was I saying?"

Jumba turned his attention back to the chemical set. "You were saying how much you are loving human actor Ben Stiller."

Pleakley blushed a deep green. "Well, I suppose he _is_ kind of handsome…in a human sort of way…"

Lilo entered the room with a faintly glowing bow and arrow. "Hey Jumba. Here's the bow and arrow."

Jumba took them from her. "Ah, good! And you even soaked it in moonlight for extra few minutes, I am seeing."

"Yeah. So are we ready?"

"Almost. There is just one thing bothering me."

"What?"

Jumba scowled. "Where is 411 with my popcorn? I am still being hungry!"

"I'll go down and see what's taking her so long." Pleakley left the room and headed down to the kitchen, humming to himself. The humming stopped when he reached the kitchen.

Holly was lying on the floor in two pieces, with blood splattered all over the kitchen. She had been ripped in half by a demon's bare hands. 001 loomed over her defiled corpse, chanting as Holly's blood dripped from his fangs. "Come forth, my servants…Zarthos and Zinthos, arise!" The halves of Holly's body started pulsing and glowing blood red. Bones ripped from the flesh and muscles binding them and whirled in the air, fusing together. Fur peeled off the skin and tied into tassels, attaching themselves to the bones. Within seconds, they had formed a pair of swords just like the ones in Jumba's flashback. They flew into the monkey's hands. "At last…" He swung the blades in a dazzling display of swordplay, slicing the dinner table to pieces. "At last!" He laughed malevolently. He stopped suddenly, sniffing something. "What's that?"

"That" was the smell of Pleakley defecating himself in terror. 001 suddenly turned to the doorway, detecting the source of the horrible odor. Their eyes locked. Pleakley defecated himself again and started screaming as he ran back up the stairs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-gasp-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He ran into the bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Pleakley? What's wrong?" Lilo asked in concern.

Pleakley gasped for air. "Holly…ripped…blood…swords…monkey! MONKEY!" He shrieked, flailing his arms about.

"Calm down, you are making no sense!" said Jumba. He sniffed the air and made a face. "You are not smelling too good either."

That's when 001 slashed the door in half with his swords and stepped into the room. Lilo and Jumba gasped, while Pleakley defecated himself again, screaming "MONKEY! MONKEY!!! MOOOOONKEEEYYYYY!!!!"

001 stepped forward. "We are having unfinished business, Jumba Jookiba…"

Jumba grabbed his gun and started firing. 001 laughed and used his swords to deflect the shots, knocking them around the room. He didn't notice the broom coming towards him until it struck the back of his head, knocking him over. "Stay away from them!" Nani yelled, raising the broom for a second strike.

001 growled and reduced it to kindling with a single slash. Then he grabbed Nani by the shirt collar and glared into her fearful eyes. "You…are having something I need…" With a grin, he spun around and threw Nani at the window. She hit the glass and smashed through, falling outside.

"NANI!" screamed Lilo.

001 laughed at their horror and leaped onto the windowsill. "Now, this planet is doomed!" He jumped outside, grabbed Nani, and ran into the jungle.

"We've gotta stop him!" said Lilo as Pleakley ran in circles screaming.

Jumba nodded in agreement as Pleakley slammed into a wall and fell unconscious. "Yes, I am just remembering hidden power Karnax is having, and he is needing Big Girl to activate it. If he does, then the entire world will be destroyed!"

…

Suspenseful, huh? Find out why Karnax needs Nani next time!


	11. Karnax's last kill

Okay, this chapter is going to mark the end of the Karnax subplot, so I hope none of you got too attached to the guy. Enjoy!

Nukerjsr, Hunkahunka will indeed pay, and so will Karnax. Nani's role will be explained in this chapter. And I personally think all the guilt for causing this stuff to happen is enough punishment for Lilo. I don't want to hurt her…

LTC, I'm surprised to find I sort of miss Holly too. Your guess for Nani is pretty close, but that's all I'll tell you. Hamsterviel's people never encountered Karnax, so they had nothing to do with his original banishment. And all of Hamsterviel's family has been super-villains going back for ten generations, except for his second cousin three times removed that nobody likes to talk about. (He's a supermodel.)

Black dog, what do you mean by character rape? Is that some sort of insult?

Story Weaver1, thanks for the theory. All will be explained in the sequel. (Maybe.)

Mimic12355, Stitch hasn't picked his nose because he hasn't felt like it or needed to. By the way, congratulations on starting a new story.

Oh, and if K9 the First is reading this, I'd like to say Jesus is NOT the son of God, he was just deified by a bunch of people two thousand years ago. I see him as a nice JEWISH guy whose words got a little blown out of proportion and splinted off from Judaism and formed a new religion.

…

Stitch and Angel were flying back to the Pelekai household, dagger in tow, when a black manta-shaped ship flew past them. "Hey, wasn't that the ship you stole from Gantu?" asked Angel.

Stitch frowned. "Yeah. What's it doing out here?" Then he saw Jumba's cruiser flying towards them. The bottom opened up, creating a space for them to fly into. "And shouldn't Jumba be at home, working on that banishing spell? What's he doing here?"

"We should probably go in and see what's going on," suggested Angel. Stitch nodded and flew inside the big red ship. Seconds later, they were on the bridge, where Pleakley was driving (which was cause for alarm), Jumba was frantically working on some chemicals, and Lilo was helping him and looking anxious.

The doctor looked up. "624, are you having the dagger?" She nodded. "Give it to me!" Angel handed it over. Jumba picked up a faintly glowing arrow and tied the dagger to its head. The dagger started glowing as well. "Ah, very good…"

"Why aren't you guys back at the house?" asked Angel.

"001 kidnapped Nani! And Jumba wouldn't tell us why until you got here," Lilo complained.

"I am not liking to repeat myself. But now that 626 and 624 are here, I will explain." Jumba fiddled with his chemistry set. "Karnax is having special ability that can allow him to destroy an entire planet, but he is using it rarely. He casts a spell that is summoning an unstoppable meteor from deep space, impacting with planet and causing total annihilation. But to cast the spell, he must be sacrificing an infant, still developing in its mother's womb."

"If he needs a baby, then why did he take Nani?" asked Lilo.

Jumba smirked. "Is quite simple, Little Girl. Big Girl is being pregnant."

There were various gasps, and a "Gabba?!" from Stitch.

"Nani's pregnant?!" said Lilo in disbelief.

Angel scowled and crossed her arms. "That hypocrite! She's always going on about how I can't live with you guys because she can't afford to feed another mouth, then she goes behind my back and gets pregnant!"

"But who's the father?" wondered Pleakley.

Jumba chuckled. "Surfer Boy David."

"And you would know this _how_?" Pleakley asked suspiciously.

"I slipped them liquor and fertility drugs on one of their not-a-dates. Was part of important experiment on human reproductive system. I don't remember what the experiment actually was, but I thought it was being funny at the time." He laughed evilly, then frowned. "Of course, is due to my little experiment that world is in danger now, so maybe I should not be laughing."

"How do we stop Karnax from sacrificing my new nephew or niece before he destroys the planet?" asked Lilo.

"All we are needing to do is interrupt ceremony before its end, where Karnax throws baby into pit of lava. Then we must exorcise Karnax from 001's body and cast him back outside of time."

"And how do we do that?" asked Angel.

"I am being glad you asked." Jumba put down his chemicals and handed Stitch a gun with a blue cartridge in it. "To exorcise Karnax, we must be destroying 001's body completely. This molecular dissociator will break down his molecular bonds, causing him to disintegrate and release Karnax's spirit. Is very dangerous, so be sure not to miss." Stitch nodded. Jumba then handed him four gloves. They had holes for his claws and metal studs on the knuckles with glowing white runes on them. "I was saving these for your birthday, but they are being needed more now. These gloves are being bulletproof, laserproof, fireproof, acidprood, freezeproof, shockproof, lavaproof, waterproof, and pretty much everything else proof. Once Karnax is exorcised, he will be intangible spirit, immune to physical damage. I have enchanted your gloves to let you to attack Karnax successfully in his spirit form, allowing you to fight him directly."

"Bootifa!" said Stitch as he put on the gloves, grinning as he imagined himself beating Karnax to a pulp.

Jumba frowned. "Wipe that look off your face, it is not being that easy!" Stitch looked at him in confusion. "Even if you are being able to damage Karnax, he is still being a god. Gods can _never_ die. The best you can be doing is hurting and stunning him a little." Stitch's ears drooped at that. "Do not be worrying though, that is being good enough. You will be serving as distraction while Little Girl and I prepare our banishing spell." He picked up the bow and arrow and handed it to Angel. "Are you knowing how to use this?"

"No."

"Does not matter, all you are needing to do is pull back string and release. Does not matter where you aim. The arrow will find its target on its own." He handed a conch shell to Lilo. "While 626 is fighting Karnax, Little Girl and I will channel guardian spirits into arrow. When the time is being right, 624 must fire the arrow. It will paralyze Karnax and reveal his soul, the center of his being. 626, you must grab the soul while Karnax is being paralyzed and give it to me so I can cast banishing spell on it and get rid of him once and for all. Is everybody being clear on their parts?" Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Hey, what about me?" Pleakley whined.

"Eh? Oh, I suppose you can be cheerleading or something," Jumba said offhandedly. Pleakley scowled and muttered under his breath about oppression, racism, and unfair evil geniuses. "Now, we had all better be getting ready, because we are almost at our destination."

"What is our destination?" asked Lilo.

"The only place in Hawaiian Islands that is still having pit of lava…Volcano National Park!"

…

001 stood on the black volcanic rock overlooking a pool of lava. He inhaled the sulfurous air and sighed happily. "Excellent…"

"You're not going to throw me in there are you?" asked Nani from the large rock she was tied to.

001 chuckled and turned back to the human. "No, I am going to be cutting you open and letting you bleed to death. Your baby is the one that I will be throwing into the pit."

Nani's eyes widened. "H-how did you know I was pregnant?"

001 sneered. "I am having my ways." He walked over to her, dug his claws into Nani's stomach, and tore it open. Her screams echoed across the park. 001 sifted through the blood and organs seeping out of the hole he had made and finally found the uterus. He ripped it open and pulled the tiny, unformed infant from its mother's body. "At last…" He severed the umbilical cord and held the baby up to the heavens. "Cosmic Forces, hear your master! I am sacrificing the soul of this child, unburdened with the sins of life, to call forth the forbidden power granted to me long ago! I summon the RED STAR!" A spark of light rose from the infant's dead body and vanished into space. There was a flash of light, and an object appeared thousands of miles from the planet's atmosphere. Despite the distance, it shown unbelievably brightly, like a second sun, bathing the Earth in crimson light. 001 laughed. "Fall from the heavens, Red Star! Fall, and stain this world _red!_" He raised the infant's body over his head, preparing to cast it into the molten abyss and complete the spell.

"I don't think so!" said a voice from behind 001.

The monkey whirled around and saw Stitch holding a gun. "You!"

Stitch smirked. "Yes. Me." Stitch fired the molecular dissociator.

A tremendous blue blast erupted from the gun's barrel, encompassing both 001 and the baby. The monkey screamed in pain and dropped the infant, which immediately disintegrated. Out in space, the red light faded and vanished completely. 001 looked down in horror and saw he was dissolving from the feet up. "What…what have you done…to me?"

Stitch patted his gun affectionately. "I just shot you with a molecular dissociator. As we speak, your body is unraveling at the subatomic level. Soon you'll be nothing but spare particles in the wind."

001 looked at Stitch in surprise and laughed. "You fool! By destroying my body, you will only release the evil within!"

"Yeah, that's the idea."

The others rushed over to Nani, who was dying as vital fluids and organs leaked out of her body. Pleakley turned green(er) and threw up. Lilo was pale. "Oh Nani…"

Jumba cut Nani down and dropped her in Pleakley's arms, causing him to nearly fall over. "Pleakley, get Big Girl back to the ship immediately. Use my medical devices to stabilize her condition before it is being too late."

"But-but I don't know anything about healing!" Pleakley protested.

"There are tutorials. Hurry! We are all counting on you!" Emboldened by this, Pleakley strengthened his grip on Nani and walked back towards the ship. Three seconds later he collapsed under Nani's weight and decided it would be easier to drag her.

The last of 001 vaporized. There was a gust of wind, and the menacing spirit of Karnax manifested where the monkey had once stood. "Haha! I am being free at last!" He gestured, and Zarthos and Zinthos flew into his hands. "For releasing me from that fleshy cage and ruining my spell, you shall be the first to die! What are you saying to that, eh?"

Stitch grinned. "I say…EAT MOLECULAR DISSOCIATOR!" He fired his gun.

Karnax laughed and made no gesture to deflect the shot, certain it would pass right through him. It didn't. It exploded on contact with the spirit. He roared in pain and disintegrated. His swords fell to the ground, only to levitate back up as Karnax pulled himself back together only seconds later. He looked at Stitch in shock. "How did you do that?"

"Ha!" yelled Jumba. "I was enchanting 626's gloves to be damaging spirits before we got here! As added bonus, anything he is holding in enchanted gloves can be damaging you too!" He started laughing. "In your face, Karnax! IN-YOUR-FACE!"

Karnax growled and didn't see the next dissociator shot until it was too late. He vaporized again, and came back angrier than before. "Why you little-"

BLAM!

Karnax vaporized and reconfigured again. "Okay, now you're gonna-"

BLAM!

Karnax reformed. "I'm going to-"

BLAM!

Karnax pulled himself together. "This is getting ridiculous!"

BLAM!

Karnax pulled himself together. "Stop-"

BLAM!

Karnax came back yet again, eye twitching. "I'VE HAD-"

BLAM!

Karnax reformed one last time, blood boiling. "OKAY, THAT IS BEING IT!"

Stitch pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Blitznag, I'm out of ammo!"

Karnax grinned maliciously. "Perfect…"

Meanwhile, Jumba poured a vial onto the arrow, causing it to glow brighter. "Okay, here is what we are going to do. While 626 is distracting Karnax, we will ready the spell. I will be summoning spirits of nature to empower the magic arrow. Little Girl, whenever I am finishing describing a force of nature, blow into that conch shell. Okay?"

"Okay!" said Lilo, holding the conch shell to her lips.

"And when do I fire the arrow?" asked Angel.

"When the arrow is being powered by all ten spirits of nature, it will become golden. Then you must fire it," Jumba explained. "Let's begin. Spirits of Nature, I beseech you. You who nurture and protect us from evil are needed now. Unite so that we may cast this evil from our world. Come Fire, Bringer of Heat, of Light, of Life…" Jumba began a lengthy description of the properties of fire. This would take a little while.

Karnax shimmered and split into four, each one floating around Stitch. "One of me is being real, the others are all being illusion…can you be telling which is which?" All four gods cackled and spun closer to Stitch, raising their swords to strike at the experiment. Stitch dashed forward and punched one of them in the stomach, knocking him back with a discernible grunt and making the fakes disappear. "How did you know it was me?" asked Karnax, impressed.

"Only one of you four had a shadow," Stitch explained.

Karnax frowned. "But I am being spirit! I have no shadow!"

"No, but your swords do," Stitch pointed out. Karnax was amazed to see this was true. "Which means they're material. Where did you get those?"

Karnax chuckled. "Oh, these? I got these by ripping your weak lady friend in half and using her bones, blood, and hair to create my trademark weapons."

Stitch bristled. Since Angel was alive, the only one who Karnax could possibly be talking about was Holly. "You sick bastard," he growled.

Karnax grinned. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"You're going to pay for killing her."

"We'll see." He split into four again. This time all the swords cast shadows. "Can you be telling which one is me now?"

"Yes." Stitch pounced and punched the true Karnax repeatedly in the face with his four fists.

Karnax shoved Stitch off of him and floated out of reach. "How did you know it was being me that time?!" he asked incredulously.

"I could smell Holly's dry blood on your swords."

Karnax scowled and floated over the lava pit. "I see I will have to be trying something different if I am to be killing you." He pulled a few maggots off of his skin and dropped them into the lava. Nothing happened.

Stitch growled. "That's it?"

Karnax held up a finger. "Wait for it…"

The surface of the lava churned and bubbled. Suddenly, several horrendous forms erupted from the pit. The maggots had become giant worms, each with huge mouths dominating their heads, with far too many eyes blinking every which way. The worms shrieked and looked hungrily at Stitch. "Blitznag."

One of the worms lunged for the Blue Dude. Stitch sidestepped the attack, and the worm bit into the ground. Stitch grabbed the worm before it could pull back and yanked it out of the lava. It writhed angrily at this, but Stitch punched one of its eyes hard, stopping its motion. The other worms stupidly lunged forward as well. Stitch held up the giant worm he had pulled out, and the other worms accidentally bit into it, locking their teeth into their brother's flesh. Stitch dragged all the worms out of the lava, used their bodies to tie them all up in a big bundle, and kicked them back into the pit. They sank to the bottom.

Karnax grunted. "Beginner's luck." He tossed his swords into the air. They multiplied, creating about a hundred smaller blades. "Take this!" He psychically began flinging the swords at Stitch.

Stitch curled into a ball and rolled around the edge of the pit, dodging the swords as they imbedded themselves in the ground. When he reached full circle, Karnax got smart and started throwing the swords ahead of Stitch, attempting to skewer him. Stitch uncurled and grabbed four of the swords on the ground and started swinging them, deflecting the incoming missiles. Frustrated, Karnax called all of his remaining swords back to him and threw them at Stitch en masse, hoping they could penetrate his defenses. Stitch started spinning his swords like fan blades, forming a 360-degree shield to deflect the missiles. They ricocheted off of his shield and flew all over the place. Some even fell into the lava. When Stitch finally stopped spinning his swords, he saw that all of the others were buried up to the hilt around him.

Karnax growled and called all the swords back. Stitch hung onto his and was carried towards Karnax with the others. Karnax quickly realized his mistake and mentally ordered all of the swords to get Stitch in the air. Stitch hurled one of his swords at Karnax to distract him and jumped off of the side of one of the swords converging on him, using his other swords to push himself out of the forest of blades and right towards the god. Karnax frantically called the others back to him, but it was too late. Stitch buried his three swords up to the hilt in Karnax's chest. The god roared in pain. Stitch clawed Karnax's face and jumped off of his head, landing on the rim of the lava pit.

Karnax was furious now. He pulled the swords out of his chest and recombined them with the others to form Zarthos and Zinthos again. He tossed them aside and raised his hands above his head. "DIE!" He flung a huge energy ball at Stitch. Stitch punched the ball when it reached him, deflecting it back at Karnax. The evil god grabbed his swords and swung at the ball, knocking it back at Stitch. Stitch punched it back, and it flew even faster back at the god, who deflected it again with even more speed, and this kept going until one of the two messed up their timing. Surprisingly, it was Stitch. He got struck by the ball, which exploded, flinging him back several feet. Karnax laughed and formed an even bigger energy ball. As he threw it at Stitch, the experiment grinned, suddenly got back to his feet, and grabbed the ball just inches away from his face. Karnax gaped. "You…you tricked me! You were wanting me to hit you, weren't you?"

Stitch smirked. "Yep." He threw the energy ball over his shoulder. It hit the ground right behind him and exploded, hurling Stitch into the air on an intercept course with Karnax. Startled, the god grabbed his swords and crossed them in front of him in an attempt to block Stitch. The experiment held out his fists as he rocketed towards his foe. "MEEGA NALA QUISTA!" The bone swords shattered as they made contact with Stitch's fists, leaving Karnax wide open. Stitch smashed right through the god's chest and out the other side, leaving a huge hole. Karnax howled in pain. Stitch landed on the other side of the pit. "That was for Holly." He turned around to see that Karnax was already starting to heal the wound he had just made. However, he wouldn't get the chance to finish.

Back with the other three, Jumba was just finishing the description for Darkness, the last spirit. "…Bringer of Shadow, Twin of Light. We need all of you! Spirits unite!" Lilo blew on the conch shell one last time, making a long trumpeting sound.

Motes of light gathered on the tip of the arrow, turning it golden. Angel pulled back on the bowstring and released, firing the arrow. It shot through the air like a golden laser beam, piercing Karnax's forehead. He screamed in pain and fury as he collapsed to the ground near Stitch, crackling with golden electricity. A sphere of light emerged from the god's mouth, and Stitch knew this was Karnax's soul. He grabbed the soul and started running back to the others. "No…wait!" Karnax protested, struggling against his paralysis.

Stitch ignored the god's pleas and threw the soul to Jumba. The genius caught it and poured another chemical on it. "Spirits of Nature, finish this spell, send the evil one back to hell!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" screamed Karnax. The arrow fell from his forehead as a vortex opened behind him and started sucking him in. "Do not be thinking this is over! Someday another idiot magician will free me, then I will be returning to kill your descendants! This I promise yoooouuuu!" He vanished into the vortex, which closed behind him.

"Should we be worried about that?" asked Lilo.

Jumba shrugged. "Well, I am being infertile so never had offspring with ex-wife, and 626 and 624 are being naturally incapable of making children, so you are being only one who should be worried."

"Darn."

Angel hugged Stitch, who winced slightly, his ribs had been hurt somewhat by the energy ball he had let himself get hit by. "626, excellent job fighting Karnax! Like poetry in motion you were!" Jumba said, complimenting his creation.

Stitch grinned. "Stitch number one!"

Jumba chuckled. "Yes you are, now don't let it be going to your head again or I'll be making ANOTHER super evil genius experiment to knock you down a peg or two." Stitch winced and nodded. "Anyway, now that Karnax is finally being defeated, we can live in peace once more."

"What about Hunkahunka?" asked Angel.

Jumba stroked his chin. "Oh yes, I was forgetting about him. I wonder what he is doing now?"

…

Hunkahunka nearly fell out of his seat as another blast rocked his ship. He frantically opened a new warp gate, but only a couple of clones got out before the gate was destroyed. A volley of plasma shots struck his right engine nacelle, blowing it up. As the bird tried to stabilize his ship, Hamsterviel appeared on the communication screen. "323!"

Hunkahunka froze. "Oh, uh, hello sir."

"323, you have failed me for the last time! Not only have you not captured 624 and 626 or succeeded in destroying 626's family, now you are wasting clones trying to bail yourself out of the situation you have gotten yourself into! This ends here!"

Hunkahunka gulped. "Please, just give me another chance!"

Hamsterviel gave his servant a cold, evil smile. "No more chances for you, 323. I warned you what the consequences of failing me would be." Robot arms suddenly shot out of panels around the cockpit and restrained Hunkahunka. "It's a good thing I still have my secret weapon, otherwise this entire endeavor would have been a total loss. In any case, you won't be around to see my victory. At least, not as you are now." A helmet lowered from the ceiling onto Hunkahunka's head. "Goodbye, 323." There was a flash of light and a horrible scream.

…

Abruptly, Hunkahunka's ship exploded, scattering debris everywhere. As the experiments shielded themselves from the blast, a metal object flew from the fire and into the sky. Trailing white dust, the object drew a tremendous circle in the air, igniting it once it was completed. The resulting explosion created the biggest warp gate yet, blotting out the sky and the stars. And as the experiments looked up fearfully at the gate, something emerged from it.

Something BIG.

…

Don't you hate cliffhangers? Tune in next time to see Hamsterviel's secret weapon!


	12. Hamsterviel's trump card

This here is the next-to-last chapter of the story and one of the biggest fights as Stitch finally goes head-to-head with Hunkahunka while everyone else deals with Hamsterviel's secret weapon. Will everything work out in the end?

Nukerjsr, Angel's job was just to shoot the arrow. The spell said there had to be a songstress, but nobody ever said she had to _sing_ anything.

I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. It's difficult to keep characters exactly as they are portrayed on television. More often than not they take on the personas the author perceives them as having. I never meant to portray Jumba as a psychopath. The reason he feels no remorse for the rape thing is because he knows it's not really his fault. He's too practical (and a little morally challenged) to get all upset over something he did while under a spell, he just hunkers down and works on a way to fix it. Pleakley wasn't upset about the rape because he partly wanted it anyway (being in love with Jumba and all) and because he was too distracted for a while what with falling in hate with the wallpaper and listening to Jumba's stories to really react to what happened. As for the other characters…I've never experienced real pain, so I have difficulty writing people going through angsty periods. I'm sorry if it makes it seem like they're acting like pain isn't real.

…

Once they returned to the ship after trouncing Karnax, they found that Pleakley had been the worst person possible to put in charge of Nani's health, and now her condition was even worse. After thoroughly berating Pleakley, Jumba immediately took the controls and started flying towards a hospital. En route, a light flashed on his dashboard. "What's that?" asked Lilo.

Jumba looked at the light. "Eh? Oh, that is my giant monster alert system. I wonder why it is being activated?"

"Giant monster alert system?" asked Pleakley.

"Yes, after watching various shoddy Japanese horror movies and the attacks of Experiments 297, 509 and 586 I realized we are needing warning system to let us know if another giant experiment or radioactively enhanced sea monster is attacking before it is doing too much property damage. I was also getting around to building a giant robot suit for 626 along with flashy spandex outfit, but I never got around to it." He pushed a button beneath the light, and a screen lit up. They gasped when they saw what was going on.

…

A few miles or so outside the town, where they had driven Hunkahunka before his ship self-destructed, the experiments stared in disbelief at what had come out of the warp gate.

It was Tank.

Hamsterviel had force-fed the experiment huge amounts of metal, causing him to swell to twice the size of Sprout or even Shortstuff. His body was encased in a flexible metal shell with spikes and huge numbers of cannons along his back, along with generators on his feet that allowed him to send out shockwaves whenever he stomped the ground. A horned helmet with a combat visor to protect his sensitive eyes covered his head, and his teeth had been refitted with metallic fangs to crunch his foes up more easily. The doctor had been spending the last few months working on Tank's new battle armor, and had only just completed it a few days ago, while Hunkahunka was still en route to Earth. And now that it was finished, Hamsterviel was more than eager to test out his weapon's new strength out in the field.

Tank roared and lifted a foot. As the experiments screamed and ran for their lives, a voice cried out in the giant's mind. "586, stop!" Tank froze, listening to his master's voice. "I cannot obtain their DNA if you mash them all into a bloody paste. Leave the experiments to my clone troops. I want you to go 626's town and raze it to the ground! Let no one escape! Then, proceed to smash this island flat. Destroy everything!" Hamsterviel commanded

Tank nodded and turned to head for Kokaua. As he did, Sprout's vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around his legs, trapping him. Then Shortstuff ran to his side and tried to cut off his armor with his claws. Tank grinned and fired a volley of missiles from his back at Sprout. The rockets exploded, dumping incendiary napalm and her and lighting her on fire. Shortstuff froze, hearing the screams of his mate. Tank broke free from the vines and curled up in a ball. A pair of huge cannons grew from his sides and pointed straight down. They fired, launching the experiment high into the air. He fell, slamming down hard on Shortstuff, shattering his exoskeleton and killing him instantly. Tank uncurled and started for town as clones fell from the warp gate by the thousands, ready to engage their 'cousins' in battle. And high above, the metal object that had opened the gate laughed.

…

Jumba was horrorstruck. "This is being unbelievable! How did 586 get here? What has happened to my precious experiment to make him so much bigger than I was ever intending? And what are those things falling from that swirling vortex in the sky?"

"Oh, uh…those are clones. Hamsterviel's been working on them, along with a kind of artificial wormhole called a warp gate. That's the vortex thing. Hunkahunka tested those things on us right after we got the dagger back. I guess Hamsterviel experimented on Tank as well to make him stronger," Angel said.

"Why were you not telling me this before?!"

"I sort of forgot," she said sheepishly.

Stitch immediately got up and started heading for the exit. Jumba stopped him. "No 626, you cannot defeat 586. He has become too big, and police cruiser is not having enough firepower to even scratch that monstrosity. You saw what he did to 297 and 509!"

"Well, something's got to be done about that monster. If it reaches an inhabited part of the island, hundreds of people could die!" Pleakley pointed out.

Jumba nodded. "This is being true. And we are also having to deal with those clones before they can overrun and defeat all my experiments."

"And don't forget, we also have to get Nani to the hospital because Pleakley couldn't tell the difference between a hypospray and a plasma torch," Lilo added.

"Hey, anyone could have made that mistake!" Pleakley protested.

"They were being clearly labeled. How could you be mixing them up?" Jumba asked.

"…Well, why don't you just use your evil science or cast a spell or something to heal Nani? You're a doctor, why should we go to the hospital?" asked Pleakley, quickly changing the subject.

"I am not knowing enough about human physiology to heal her on my own, just enough to keep her somewhat stabile, and you ruined that with your stupid mix-up! And you are still not answering my question!" Jumba bellowed.

"STOP!" Lilo yelled. "We don't have time for this. Jumba, how can we stop Tank from destroying the island, the clones from killing all our cousins, and Nani from dying?"

Jumba thought for a moment, then got up and went to a cabinet. He pulled out a handheld communicator and a small orb and turned to Stitch. "626, are you feeling up to saving the day again?"

"Ih!"

"Good." He handed both objects to Stitch. "Go to the battlefield and give this communicator to 601 or other experiment who is having natural fighting prowess. I will instruct them on how to defeat 586 while we are flying Big Girl to hospital." He then pointed to the orb. "This is a high-yield plasma explosive. You must be arming it and throwing it into the warp gate. When it is landing on the other side, the explosion should be taking out the generators powering the gate and causing it to collapse, cutting off reinforcements and allowing my experiments to take care of the remaining clones. Is that being clear?" Stitch nodded. "Good. Then go, 626! We are all counting on you!"

…

Kixx stood on top of a mound of dead clones. A group of living ones looked at him as he beat his chest, someone intimidated. "No clones are gonna hurt me or my family while the Kixx-man is on the job. Now get lost!" The clones trembled and ran away, immediately getting killed by crossfire between Splodyhead and a Felix clone. Kixx chuckled.

"Hey Kixx!"

Kixx looked up and saw Stitch overhead in his cruiser. "Yo cousin, I was wondering when you would show up! You gonna come down and help us out?"

Stitch shook his head. "Can't, I have to close that gate up there. But don't worry, I'll help out when I'm done." He tossed the communicator to Kixx. "Here, turn this on, Jumba needs to talk to you."

Kixx looked at the communicator in confusion as Stitch took off, then shrugged and turned it on. Jumba appeared in it. "601?"

"Yeah, whadaya want?"

"I am needing you to defeat 586."

Kixx looked at the doctor like he was nuts. (Which, technically, he was.) "What are you, crazy? Even I know when not to pick a fight. That guy's huge!"

"I know, but with my help you can be bringing him down. Round up the following experiments and chase after 586…"

…

Stitch swerved around the steady rain of clones falling from the warp gate, blasting several of them to make things easier for his cousins below. As he approached the warp gate, he strapped the plasma bomb into the seat next to him and prepared to arm it. He intended to eject the seat the bomb was in straight into the gate, so it would have enough momentum to get through the vortex and destroy the generator. But before he could, a ball of fire struck his ship unexpectedly. Stitch looked up and just missed another fireball aimed for his head. Flying towards his ship was what appeared to be some nightmarish phoenix made of metal, with four wings, three eyes, and a big H on its chest. "**_626!_** You're not going anywhere!" the phoenix crowed.

Stitch recognized the voice instantly. "Hunkahunka?"

The bird shook its head. "That was never my name, and I am no longer 323! Now…I am Mettalix!"

"What happened to you?" asked Stitch, horrified.

"Hamsterviel wasn't very happy with me when your cousins came to rescue you. He used a new invention called the Soul Vacuum to transfer my consciousness into this gruesome form so that I could better carry out his plans." He pointed a claw furiously at Stitch. "This is all your fault! If you had just been a good little playboy and kept screwing that bitch 411, I'd still have my old body and your cousins wouldn't be fighting a losing battle down there!"

"How is that my fault? Now you're blaming me for your own inability to do things properly!"

"You're one to talk! I wouldn't have had to do any of this if you hadn't abandoned me in the first place! I went through hell because of you, and now everyone down there will too…and it'll all be _your_ fault!"

"My fault?! Last time I checked, you're the one who opened the gate and brought all these guys here!" protested Stitch.

"I wouldn't have had to if you hadn't-"

Stitch growled impatiently. "Shut up!"

Mettalix looked surprised. "Huh?"

"We could play the blame game until the fluff-trogs come home and it won't change a thing! You'll still hate me, and I'll still have the guilt of abandoning you over my head!" Stitch's expression softened somewhat. "Look, I'm sorry for ruining your life. I did the wrong thing by abandoning you, and it's too late to change that. But if you think you can guilt trip me into letting you get away with destroying my family, you're dead wrong. Too many people have already been hurt today because I let you get captured. I'm not going to let anymore of my friends get killed because of my mistake. So if you won't move and let me get to that warp gate so I can try to stop this madness, I'll have to make you move…even if it means killing you."

"Death would be a blessing compared to being trapped in this machine," said Mettalix. "But I won't go down without a fight! If I'm going to die, I want it to be with your blood on my talons!" He screeched and swooped down to attack.

…

Down on the ground, Yin and Yang were fighting off a bunch of clones back to back. Yang covered them with lava, and Yin used bursts of water to harden the magma just in case it didn't kill the clones. Yin spotted a Nosey clone about to toss its shield at Yang and knocked it off its feet with a water blast, causing it to impale itself on its shield. He aimed at an unwary Felix and fired. Nothing happened. "Yang, I'm out of water!" he said, worried.

Yang scooted up closer to his boyfriend. "Stick with me, I won't let anything happen to you!" Yang didn't have to worry about running out of power like Yin, because he drew his strength from the earth he stood on. He fired a bunch of lava rocks at a charging Tank clone and didn't see the Felix clone Yin had missed fire its laser, piercing the water experiment's head. Yang's molten blood went cold when he heard the thud of Yin falling to the ground. "Yin?" He turned around and saw his friend's body. "YIN!"

Sensing victory, the clones started pushing closer to him. Yang glared at them hatefully and held Yin to his chest, hot tears running down his face. He started to increase his body temperature, causing the ground beneath him to melt and be absorbed into special glands in his body. He continued getting hotter and hotter until the air around him sizzled and his body started to glow. The clones were unsure what to do. A few fired plasma shots, but even when Yang got hit by one of the Nosey's bazookas he remained standing, holding Yin to his chest as he continued to get hotter. His body was screaming at him to stop, telling him his lava glands were filled to capacity and couldn't take anymore. Yang didn't care. He had just lost his reason for existing. He and Yin had been essentially two halves of a single whole, existing only for each other. With Yin dead, what reason did Yang have to live? What was a Yang without its Yin? And so he continued heating up, even as he caught on fire and his eyes went blind, absorbing more and more molten rock. At least, he reached his limit. With a scream, Yang exploded.

The blast was no less spectacular than that of a small-scale volcanic eruption, hurling lava and fire across the battlefield. All the clones closest to Yang were vaporized, and any further out were destroyed by the ensuing magma. Many clones and even a few experiments were killed by the blast, carving out a huge crater in the battlefield. But that crater was soon filled as more clones dropped from the skies, replacing the ones that had fallen.

…

Kixx had followed Jumba's instructions and rounded up Sparky, Melty, Richter, Finder and Digger for the assault on Tank. Finder had led them down a series of shortcuts that allowed them to get in front of Tank and set up an ambush in a mountain pass that opened right onto Kokaua. If they failed to stop Tank here, he would completely destroy their home. Melty trained his melting breath on the floor of the pass for several minutes, reducing it to a huge swampy mass. After finishing this task, he moaned and collapsed. "Melty! Are you all right?" asked Finder in concern.

Melty struggled to get up. "Yeah…it's nothing, I just overexerted myself a little. Too much focused melting in too little an amount of time. I'll be okay."

They could hear and feel the titanic footfalls of the approaching Tank. Kixx turned on the communicator. "Doc, he's almost here."

"Have you finished your preparations?"

"You bet!"

"Good. Get everyone off the pass floor immediately."

Kixx turned off the communicator. "Okay boys, its ShowTime! Everybody up the hill!" They all quickly climbed to the top of the pass, where Richter was waiting. The earth shook as Tank came into view, entering the pass. He was so big his sides scraped against the sides of the pass, barely fitting. The mutated experiment's face registered surprise as he found no purchase on the ground beneath his feet and began sinking into it like quicksand. He struggled, which only caused him to sink deeper, rendering him immobile.

"Now?" asked Richter.

"Now!"

Richter slammed his tail into the ground, triggering an earthquake. The slope of the pass trembled, dislodging rocks and triggering an avalanche. The rocks fell down the slope of the pass, striking Tank and half-burying him. He was too big to be completely covered by the rocks, but they were piled in so thick that even if he could pull his legs from the swampy floor he would have a lot of difficulty getting out. Furious, he fired his cannons, but those caused even more rocks to fall, burying him up to his nose. Tank sagged, finally giving up.

Kixx gave Richter a thumb's up. "Great job, buddy! Now Finder, sniff out the weakest part of Tank's armor." Finder nodded and bounded down the slope, followed by the others. Melty, tired out by his earlier performance, chose to remain where it was safe so he could recuperate.

…

Stitch immediately pushed his cruiser into a dive. Mettalix's claws just missed him, scratching the hood and breaking the windshield. Stitch pulled the cruiser back up in a loop and fired at the phoenix. The metal bird weaved around the shots and spat a few fireballs at the cruiser. Stitch was about to return fire when a group of Felix clones abruptly fell onto his ship from the vortex above. Surprised, he could do nothing to stop the fireballs from hitting the cruiser, knocking several Felixes off the hood. Stitch flipped the cruiser upside down to throw out the clones and fired back at Mettalix. Before the shots could connect, a Nosey clone fell from the sky and got hit by the plasma bullets, killing it. Mettalix laughed…until a Tank clone fell down on him, pushing him to the ground and smashing him onto the shell of another Tank clone. Somewhat damaged, Mettalix pushed the clone off him and took back to the air again, meeting Stitch, who was trying to get rid of a group of Amnesio clones that had taken a liking to his cruiser's red paint job. "Look, this really isn't the best place to fight. Why don't we take this outside?" the bird suggested.

"Fine with me." Stitch did a barrel roll to get rid of the bugs and followed Mettalix.

The two flew away from the battlefield, Mettalix sparking somewhat from the damage inflicted by being crushed between a pair of Tanks. Once they were clear of any flying clones, the battle resumed. Mettalix spat fireballs at Stitch, who destroyed them with his plasma shots. Stitch fired a pair of plasma torpedoes at Mettalix. The phoenix folded his wings around him to shield himself from the blasts. That would have worked if he had still been at full power, but being smashed by the Tank clone had seriously damaged two of his wings, leaving him with only half a shield. The torpedoes exploded, tearing off Mettalix's third and fourth wing, destroying his talons and ripping a huge scar across his chest. The phoenix roared in pain.

Stitch actually winced. He wasn't enjoying this fight as much as he had thought he would. "Mettalix, we don't have to do this. You can still join our family! We don't have to kill each other!" Stitch said, a little worried about the bird's condition. He realized quite abruptly that even if Mettalix had done so many horrible things, he was still family. And didn't family deserve a second chance?

Mettalix was surprised. "You…would have me? Even after all the deaths I've caused, all the anguish and suffering?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because like it or not, you're still my cousin. I'll kill you if I have to, but I don't want to! I want to make up for what I put you through! We can put all this pain behind us and start over! Would that be such a bad thing?"

Mettalix almost seemed tempted for a second. "I…" He shook his head. "NO! You can never make up for what you put me through! This battle continues!"

"To the death then," said Stitch, a little sadly.

"To the death!" Mettalix agreed.

…

Spooky looked around him in dismay. His family was fighting and dying to repel the invaders, but they were making no progress. There had to be some way to stop this. He suddenly got an idea and transformed into Dr. Hamsterviel. "All unitssssss, ssssstand down!" he yelled. "All unitssss sssssstand down! Ssssstop it with the fighting and the killing of my precioussssss exxxxxxperimentsssss!"

All of the clones in range looked at him in surprise, then pointed their guns at him. "Wh-what are you doing, you mindlesssss tube-grown mutantsssss? I am Dr. Hamsssssterviel! Obey me!" The clones all fired at once.

In the instant before the plasma and laser bolts hit him, Spooky suddenly realized that the real Dr. Hamsterviel didn't have green eyes or a hiss.

He wouldn't live to regret his mistake.

…

Finder stopped and pointed to a spot on Tanks's armor between a pair of large cannons. "Here! Right here!"

"Good job, Finder! Richter, Digger, do your stuff!"

Richter slapped the spot Finder had indicated with his tail, shaking the titan. After a few slaps, a small crack appeared. Digger walked up to the crack and inserted his drill tail into it, spinning it to enlarge the crack somewhat. He moved back to allow Richter a few more slaps, then came back to widen the crack again. At this rate, they would have a small hole in no time!

Sparky suddenly saw a few hatches open up on the surface of the armor. Dozens of spider-like robots crawled out and came towards them. "Hey Kixx, we got incoming!"

Kixx saw them and growled. "Repair drones! Sparky, help me take these goons out, we can't let em' interfere with Digger and Richter's work!" The two experiments charged into battle, leaving Finder behind to watch over his cousins.

…

The fight didn't last much longer. With his defenses already severely weakened, Mettalix was knocked out of the sky less than a minute later by a few more torpedoes and plasma shots. Stitch landed the cruiser and found the robot bird was still alive, but not for much longer. "Are you okay?"

Mettalix laughed bitterly. "Do I look okay?" He snorted. "I'm dying, 626. I hope you're happy."

Stitch sighed. "I'm not."

Mettalix looked surprised. "Really? Why? Don't you hate me for everything I put you through today? For making you cheat on your girlfriend, for causing lots of deaths, for nearly tearing your family apart?"

"Yes," Stitch admitted. "I do hate you. But that doesn't mean I want you to die. Even though you might deserve to die for everything you've done, killing you would make me a hypocrite, because what I did to you was just as bad. And besides…even if I hate you, you're still family. I could never willingly kill family. The only reason I did kill you was for self-defense…and because I need to stop Hamsterviel before the rest of my family dies."

"Huh," said Mettalix. "Then did you mean what you said up there? About joining your family?"

"Yes. We all deserve a second chance, sometimes. I got one, and look at how I turned out! You've had it much worse than I did on my first chance, a second chance might have made you even better," said Stitch. "Who knows? In time, you might even have grown to love again!"

"…I would have liked that," Mettalix admitted. "Perhaps I shouldn't have been so quick to spurn your offer."

"Too late now."

"Yeah." The bird sighed. "626…before I go…tell me something. Why did you abandon me?"

"I was scared of falling in love. I didn't want to lose control of my heart to anyone."

"Really?" Mettalix was surprised again. "Huh. Fancy that."

"I don't suppose…you could ever forgive me…"

Mettalix shook his head. "No. I can never forgive you. But…" He paused. "I do understand. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Stitch felt some of the burden of guilt finally lift from his shoulders.

"Goodbye…Stitch."

"Goodbye Mettalix."

"No," said the bird suddenly. "Call me Hunkahunka." And then he died.

…

Chocola flew over the battlefield, dodging plasma shots and looking for targets. She suddenly spotted a group of Tanks that had just dropped in and hadn't spotted any experiment to attack yet. She darted through the group, pecking them all. The clones went berserk, attacking each other and their fellow clones. The hate experiment chuckled and turned to fly away when she saw a purple hummingbird. She gasped. "323?" The hummingbird turned to look at her. A very evil look came into its eyes. Without warning, it charged towards her, nearly stabbing her with his beak! "323, what are you doing?!"

That's when she saw another hummingbird. And another. And another. And she realized this wasn't 323 at all, they were all clones! Frightened, she flew away at top speed, with a whole swarm of evil clones behind her. She darted over, under, and through the fighting groups of experiments and clones, dodging plasma and laser blasts. She flew in front of a Tank clone, startling it. She pecked it then flew over its body, leading the Hunkahunka clones into its line of sight. Roaring, the clone immediately opened fire, causing them to scatter.

Chocola giggled, but was cut off when a brown tentacle grabbed her and started pulling her downward. She looked down and saw that a clone of the infamous chocolate experiment 119 had captured her. She frantically clawed and pecked at the tentacle, but it was no use, she couldn't escape. As she was pulled into the great chocolaty mass, her last thought was, _How ironic, I'm getting eaten by the same thing I'm named after!_

…

Digger drilled into the crack once again. To his surprise, it crumbled and became a small hole! "Guys, we did it! We got a hole!"

"Great!" said Kixx, looking up from all the repair drones he was dismantling. "Sparky, you're up!"

"Here I go!" Sparky turned into electricity and jumped into the hole.

"Everyone, retreat!" Kixx led the team off of Tank's shell and back up the slope. Only seconds later, the metal armor cracked and shattered in a tremendous electrical explosion, courtesy of Sparky. Tank roared in pain. "Yeah, we did it!" Kixx cheered. As the others celebrated, Kixx called Jumba. "Doc, we did it! Tank's been disarmed, he's not gonna hurt anyone anytime soon!"

Jumba chuckled. "Excellent work, 601!"

Sparky appeared at the top of the hill in an oddly weak bolt of lightning. As the others came over to congratulate him, he moaned, looking pale. "Ugh…I don't feel so good…" He collapsed.

"Doc, something's wrong with Sparky!" Kixx said, worried.

Jumba's expression was grave. "I was being afraid of this. Destroying 586's armor has overstimulated 221's electric glands. He used too much electricity, and is suffering for it. Not to be worrying though, I can be fixing him when we get there."

Kixx sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." That's when he heard a loud pounding noise coming from Tank. He looked down and saw the experiment seemed to be in pain. The sound increased in volume and frequency. "What's going on?"

Jumba's expression grew graver. "I was being afraid of this as well. That sound is being 586's heartbeat. By causing 586 to grow beyond my safety parameters, Hamsterviel has forced 586's heart to work overtime to produce enough blood to spread throughout his body. Too much of this can be causing the heart to burst. The armor was serving as a life-support system, but without it the fatal heart reaction is beginning."

"But you can fix it, right?" Kixx asked.

"Of course I can! All I am needing to do is shrink him down to his original size, and 586 will be back to normal. Is as simple as that!"

"That's good," said Kixx, relieved again. "But you'd better get here quick, I don't know how long Tank can hold on."

"I will be there as soon as possible." The communicator switched off.

Kixx looked at the comatose Sparky, then the trembling Tank. "Better hurry Doc," he said. "I don't know if _either_ of them can hold on much longer."

…

Hamsterviel pounded his control panel furiously. Unbelievable! According to his sensors, his enemies had somehow managed to defeat both 323 and 586, two of his most powerful minions! He growled and turned on a microphone as he looked at the long line of clones patiently waiting in line to jump into the warp gate below him. "All clones, move into the gateway! No more waiting around, get moving!" Heeding his orders, the clones started marching swiftly into the portal, increasing the influx of troops. The doctor grinned and took a sip from a nearby water bottle, certain that his combined army would be able to finally crush the experiments.

That's when a red and white police cruiser burst out of the warp gate, sending clones flying. Hamsterviel spat out his mouthful of water. "What?! Who dares to use my warp gate!" The cruiser flew over to him, blasting the surprised clones before they could recover, and stopped only inches away from Hamsterviel's control tower. The Rodentian's face turned red with anger when he saw who was in the cockpit. "626!"

Stitch grinned and lobbed a small black orb into Hamsterviel's tower. "Meega nala quista, Hamsterviel!" He turned his ship around and flew back for the portal.

"GET HIM!" Hamsterviel screamed. "SHOOT HIM DOWN!" The clones fired their weapons at Stitch, but he was too fast, and made it back through the warp gate before they could catch him. Blood boiling, Hamsterviel turned around to see just what 626 had left him. He froze when he saw the numbers counting down on the sphere's digital readout.

"Oh blitz-"

The bomb exploded.

…

Jumba's big red ship landed on top of the pass. Kixx's hope soared as the boarding ramp lowered. Jumba walked out, looking oddly solemn. Pleakley stood at the top of the ramp, looking equally miserable. "Where is 221?" asked Jumba.

"Right here." Kixx led Jumba over to Sparky.

The scientist checked his heart rate. "He is still being alive. Good." He picked Sparky up and headed back for the ship.

"Hey wait, what about Tank?" asked Digger.

There was a long pause. "586 cannot be saved."

They looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" asked Richter.

"Yeah, you said you were gonna shrink him!" said Melty.

Jumba's shoulders sagged. "That…was originally being my intent." He sighed. "When we were reaching hospital, Little Girl and 624 wanted to stay with Big Girl. I let them go, then headed back here. Since Little Girl was not being there, I had to rely on Pleakley to help me. After you were calling me with the news of 586's defeat, I asked him to get me my shrink/growth ray. He tripped after he had picked it up, dropping the ray and totally destroying it." He shook his head. "After yelling at him, I told him to pilot the ship while I was getting ingredients for shrinking solution. But while I was mixing the ingredients, Pleakley let go of the controls to swat a fly that had somehow gotten onto the ship. The sudden drop caused me to spill too much of a volatile ingredient into the mix, making an explosion that totally destroyed my chemical set and any hope of saving 586's life."

"That can't be it! There's got to be some way!" protested Kixx. "Finder, find a way to save Tank!"

Finder sniffed the air for a few moments, then stopped. "I-I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?!"

"I don't understand…I-I can't pick up anything to save Tank!"

"That is because there is not being anything to save 586." As Jumba said this, Tank's heartbeats, which had been steadily increasing all this time, stopped abruptly. Tank shuddered and closed his eyes. He didn't move. "You see? He is being dead." As the experiments looked at the fallen titan in disbelief, Jumba walked back to the ship, still cradling Sparky.

As he reached the top of the boarding ramp, Pleakley grabbed his arm. "Jumba…"

Jumba pulled himself away. "Pleakley, thanks to your clumsiness and my misplaced trust, one of my experiments…my _children_…has died tonight. I can never be forgiving you, or myself, for this." He entered the ship, tears streaming from his four eyes.

…

Stitch sat on the hood of his cruiser, crying. With the warp gate sealed, the experiments had won the battle, but at a horrendous cost. The total number of experiment bodies hadn't been counted yet, but there were nearly a hundred dead, even more injured. In one night, a large portion of his o'hana had been destroyed, thanks in part to a stupid mistake Stitch had made months ago because he had been afraid.

He looked at all the corpses on the field below. "So many dead," he whispered. "So many. Too many." He looked at the horizon. The sun was starting to rise. "Never again," he vowed. "Never again will I let my family get hurt because of me. I won't let any of them die because I made a mistake." He shook his head and stared right into the rising sun. "Never again."

…

And on that sad note, this story is over. But there is still one more chapter…one last tantalizing piece to hold you until the sequel. (IF I write one. I'm still slightly uncertain.) I'll see you next time.


	13. Evil never dies

Well, here it is. The final chapter of Wrath of the Damned. It ties up no loose ends, but leaves them to be resolved in the sequel, which I intend to start shortly. I would like to thank everyone for their support and props, but I have to say I'm slightly ashamed of what I've done here. I intended 001/Karnax to be different from every other psychopathic experiment, but in the end he was nothing special. His godhood was just an excuse for his lack of character or originality. And I'm not proud of what I did to Pleakley. I thought it was funny to rape him at the time, and in a way it still is comedic, but in retrospect it was the wrong thing to do. I don't particularly like Pleakley (Do any of us?) but that does not justify treating him to such a cruel extent as I did. The same could be said for 625/Arnold, although I really think he could act the way I made him. I will try to be somewhat nicer to my characters in the future, instead of ruthlessly torturing them. You can thank Sandaa Shojo's uncomfortable fanfics for that. That's not to say there won't be a little angst or pain in the next story, but I'll try to tone it down a little while turning up the action. Hopefully there will be less mass deaths.

TT, I don't see why you're surprised about Sprout and Shortstuff. I said they were BF/GF back in chapter two!

A reviewer, thanks but no thanks for your miraculous 345. There are already enough overpowered experiments in this area of FF.net. We don't really need anymore!

Some guy E-mailed me a while back asking where Fibber was. He's not with Hamsterviel because Lilo and Stitch rescued him before he was teleported, much like I had them do with Angel.

And to everyone else, a big thank you, and I hope you like the next story!

…

Hamsterviel groaned and got up, rubbing his head. The last thing he remembered was being caught in the blast of 626's bomb. He looked around and saw he was several feet across the warp gate chamber than he had been before, no doubt due to the explosion. The chamber had been totally destroyed by the bomb, and all the clones had been annihilated either by the blast or by the rubble caused when the ceiling caved in. The gate itself had been smashed beyond recognition. Hamsterviel scowled. "Curse that experiment! It'll take days to repair this damage!" He dusted himself off. "Ah well, it's just a minor setback. Now that I have assessed his skills better, I can adjust my master plan accordingly. He'll never know what hit him!" He laughed.

"I don't think you'll get the chance."

Hamsterviel whirled around and saw Nosey, now with a metallic nose to replace the one that had been ripped off, standing on top of a pile of rubble. He was holding a gun. "199? What are you doing out of your cage?"

Nosey pointed the gun at Hamsterviel's head. "That explosion knocked out the force fields keeping us trapped. It also shorted out the chips you put in our heads to keep us controlled through electroshock. For the first time in months, I'm free. And now that I have my freedom back, do you know what the first thing I'm going to do is?"

"Let me guess: you're going to kill me."

"Bingo."

Hamsterviel scoffed. "I'm not afraid of you. I survived the explosion that destroyed this chamber, do you really think you can kill me by yourself?"

"Maybe not…but who said I was gonna do it by myself?" One by one, all of Hamsterviel's other experiments climbed over the rubble, each one packing heat and ready to make the rodent who had shattered their lives pay. "This is checkmate, Doctor."

Hamsterviel looked strangely amused. "Is it now?" He chuckled. "Then go ahead. Shoot me, if you dare!"

"Very well." They fired. Dozens of plasma bullets struck Hamsterviel. Every one of them bounced off, scorching the area around him. Hamsterviel stood there completely unharmed. The experiments' jaws dropped. Hamsterviel began laughing insanely at their shock. Very pale, Nosey stuttered "Th-that's not possible. That should have killed you. You're not…you're not bulletproof like we are." Hamsterviel continued laughing. Nosey took a step back. "What are you?!"

Hamsterviel stopped laughing, an intensely pleased look on his face. His eyes shimmered and turned blue. His fur bristled and became black. His ears curved to look more like horns. His cape fluttered and split into a pair of bloody angel wings. "More than you can possibly imagine." He raised his hands, crackling with power.

A bolt of black lightning was the last thing Nosey ever saw.

…

Eerie enough for you? If you ever want to figure out what the deal is, you'll have to wait for the sequel! See you then!


End file.
